Bored
by TakeTenEyes
Summary: Rookie Nine and Team Gai are bored out of their minds so they end up playing a lovely game of pairing up the four girls. eh? not truth or dare....then what? well, come take a look see CHAP13: TENTEN SEDUCES NEJI'S BREATH LEE CRITICIZES SAKURA? CHOJI WINS!
1. Boredom Sucks time for Ino's idea!

**Why make a fic about this? It's because I'm so freaking bored!!! Anyway, read and review, ppol!!!**

"I'm bored." Naruto said trying to flick every pebble he sees. His elbows were on the ground as he was lying down. Left hand under his chin and his right hand still flicking every pebble.

"Dobe, who isn't bored?" Sasuke muttered as Naruto wanted to hit him but didn't feel like it. He was too bored to beat the Uchiha prodigy whose back was leaning on the side of the tree.

"To think it's a youthful day. We should be doing something! YOSH!" Lee gave his pose with thumbs up and a flashy smile. But he didn't hear anyone agreeing so he frowned, slumped and just sat on the ground.

"Hn." was all Neji replied as he still stood there with his arms crossed.

"Damn, this world is boring!" Kiba said being as annoyed as his head was resting on Akamaru who was sleeping contently on the ground.

"A day without a doubt of boredom makes time fly slowly" Shino said and sighed behind his collar as he was standing beside Neji as Shino's hand were in his pockets.

"I'm bored too...I had just finished eating chips, that's why I'm bored also" Choji said and licked his lips after he had eaten the last potato chip from the last bag.

"Troublesome day. To think, it's such a cloudless day. I'm lazier as ever" Shikamaru commented on how boredom is as he was laying down on the ground with his hands behind his head.

It's official.

The boys were bored.

"Hi, boys!" Ino Yamanaka entered the scene and waved to all of them while saying her greeting in a lively cheerful tone. 'Hey' were whispered boredly (this word doesn't exist actually but bah! read on) by what she heard. Ino thought properly.

"You guys are bored, aren't ya?" Ino said as Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Obviously." Shikamaru replied as Ino placed her hands on her hips. "Hmm, guess I'm bored too. You guys are lame" Ino said as all the guys shrugged.

"YEAH!!!" everyone looked to see Sakura cheering as her hands were up in the air. "Life is good. Tsunade's off my back! WOO! Training's done for today! YEAH!" Sakura grinned as she saw everyone not caring one bit. "Hmpf. I'm boring you guys, am I?" Sakura said as she was disappointed.

"Iiee, we've been bored for the past hour." Sasuke answered as Sakura nodded and looked at everyone.

Ino was behind Shikamaru as she was playing around with his hair. "Ino, play with your own hair" Shikamaru growled as Ino beamed madly. "Fine! Lazy ass" Ino said as Shikamaru didn't care.

"Okay..." Sakura said as she sat between Sasuke and Naruto. "What now?" Sakura asked.

"Done...running" Tenten panted. She had finished running 500 laps at the training grounds as she lied down tired at the ground. Her eyes looked up to see that she lying before Shino and Neji's feet but didn't care.

"Whoa, when did you get here?" Kiba said as he was shocked to see Hinata sitting beside him. "Just now." Hinata said quietly as Kiba grinned and looked up to the sky.

EVERYONE WAS BORED!!!

(And I bet you're bored, too. well, no worries I'm bored, too.)

"We should do something..." Ino suggested.

"Like what?" Choji asked. "I know what we're gonna do! You guys are gonna love this!!!"

Everyone got curious yet amused about what Ino thought of. What was her idea, anyway? Shikamaru had a bad feeling that this was going to be...

...troublesome.

**oh no a cliffhanger! Damn! Hehe, no worries. I did chapter 2 already so either review or read on then review. See ya!!!**


	2. Blindfold what? it's Tenten!

**Ino's idea!!! Oh my….i invented the title and had watched this tv show way before in the Philippines (yes, that's my home country) anyway, read on!!!**

"LET'S PLAY HIDDEN LOVER!!!" Ino exclaimed with gLee as the girls sweatdropped. The guys got much more confused. "Eh? What's that, dattebayo?" Naruto asked as he was scratching his head.

"Whatever." Neji and Sasuke said in unison. They looked at each other then looked away. _Poser_ Sasuke and Neji thought in their minds about each other.

"Hidden lover? It must be a fabulous game! Will youth blossom in this game?" Rock Lee was now excited as he was clapping his hands in delight as Ino had just nodded his question with a smile.

"I think that's a bad idea, Ino. The guys are not going to like it." Tenten said bravely as she fiddled with her favorite kunai playfully.

"Oh please, if they hate it, then they're such cowards." Ino smiled evilly. "I don't know about this, Ino. It might favor on your pleasure only." Sakura said.

But then Inner Sakura was saying 'CMON! LET'S PLAY THIS GAME! THE BOYS SHOULD LIKE IT OR ELSE!'

"Hinata, what's hidden lover all about?" Kiba asked loudly as he was being curious. Now everyone was looking at her waiting for an answer from Kiba's question. Hinata was now nervous as she was fiddling with her fingers.

"uh...uhm...it's a...about...umm..." Hinata was stuttering as Shino slapped his forehead. _This is going to take awhile_ Shino thought to himself.

"well, it's about...blindfolding a girl...a...as...as...as..."

"Blindfolding a girl's ass? Whoa!" Kiba said as he was now howling.

"No-no, Kiba-kun. I-i, meant..." Hinata gulped. She was having a hard time.

"Say it, Hinata." Neji said feeling a bit annoyed. Sakura and Ino were telling each other excitingly about the game's rules. Tenten just felt much more bored and cleaned her weapons to spare time.

" You can do it, Hinata" Naruto acknowledged her as Hinata nodded and comforted herself." it's about blindfolding a girl as three boys will try to win out to catch her heart for a free date." Hinata explained and much to everyone's belief, she didn't stutter. Hinata blushed and smiled to herself. She felt a bit confident now.

"Like fighting each other?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow. He didn't know why he's asking this.

"Na...not...exactly" Hinata said as Tenten looked up and scoffed loudly for everyone now to look at her. Hinata was in a relief.

Everyone's attention on her was now transferred to Tenten's. "Baka." Tenten muttered as all the guys glared at her yet she disposes their glares and carried on Hinata's explanation.

"They will ask each of you the same question and you guys have to give a good answer that will touch the girl's heart. Also there will be like 2questions and 2 dares. So there." Tenten summoned up the conversation as the boys were dumbfounded.

"Don't you think the girl would identify the voices of the boys?" Choji asked. "well, then the three guys will have a speaker and whatnot." Tenten said.

"Well, let's start! Tenten you're the girl!" Sakura announced as Tenten wanted to decline the offer to be the first to be blindfolded but she was blindfolded already by Hinata. (Okay, I dunno how she popped out of nowhere to blindfold her but whatever)

"Eh? Didn't know Hinata was behind Tenten and all" Naruto scratched his head as shikamaru sighed.

"I'd like to stick back to being bored than to play this game" shikamaru said his opinion as Ino glared at him. "Shut up, Shika!" Ino yelled as she dragged three boys from the group and let them sit a bit near behind Tenten.

The game was about to begin.

**Yep, it was. Guess who are the three contestants, yeah? while you're at it, review!!! Chapter 3 is done so have fun!**


	3. Sasuke's a Perv! Shino's a Sweetie! OMG!

**Lol! I think I was cheesy in writing the guy's answers. All inspired by Lee, haha! Read and review thanks!**

"Ooh! This is exciting! I'm one of the contestants here! I promise I will win this game or if not, I will cartwheel around Konoha in 50 laps!" Rock Lee said excitingly as Shino rolled his eyes.

"This is stupid. Why would I want to get Tenten's heart?" Sasuke said crossing his arms as Shikamaru was asking the same question too in his mind.

"Hn." Neji expressed as Naruto just sat beside him.

Ino had just assigned three boys to be the speakers of three guys that Tenten has to choose.

"This isn't funny. I'm going to get much more bored. I'd rather train my self. Heck, run around the world in 80 days!" Tenten exclaimed.

Ino went near to the three of them to ask what their screen name would be.

"The green beast of Konoha!" Rock Lee exclaimed.

"No...A screen name that wouldn't be obvious." Ino sighed and thought properly.

"okay, what's your favorite part of your face, Lee?" "uh...um, eyebrows?" Lee answered as Ino stared at Lee dumbly.

"okay, you're Mr. Eyebrows...how bout you Sasuke-kun?" Ino smiled sweetly at him. "hmpf...eyes will do." Sasuke said.

"Neji?" Ino said looking at the Hyuuga. "Forehead" Neji said as Ino nodded.

"Okay then. Let's find Tenten's hidden lover!" Ino said as Tenten sighed loudly. Tenten started to get much bored.

"If you were a weapon which would you be and why?" Ino asked the first question as she gave thirty seconds to the three guys.

"Okay, Mr. Eyebrows, what's your answer?" Ino asked as Tenten cringed. _Eyebrows? The hell? What's that about? _Tenten thought.

"..." Lee's speaker, Shino, didn't say anything.

"uh, hello, Mr. Eyebrows!" Ino exclaimed as Lee nudged Shino as Shino said "I'm not going to say it." "just say it, damn you, bug freak!" Ino yelled as Shino sighed. Kiba snickered. _I wonder what Lee's answer was._ Kiba thought and laughed silently.

"I, Mr. Eyebrows, would be weights. For..." Shino stopped as he didn't want to say more. "Well?" Ino asked as Shino shook his head. He knew he was going to get humiliated for saying this as Lee nudged Shino again. "For..." Shino gulped.

"For I will hold onto you and be the heaviest youthful partner to blossom your love of hope for all eternity" Shino cringed as he glared at Lee behind his glasses. Lee smiled with delight as Ino sweatdropped.

Kiba laughed loudly as Naruto snickered. Shikamaru smirked as Choji had found a pack of chips after all. Sasuke and Neji stared at Lee with wide eyes.

_Men, Lee seems to be hard to beat at._ They both thought as they shrugged. Why would they want to beat Lee? They should be beating each other out.

The girls sweatdropped and was in a relief that Lee didn't say this to them but instead to Tenten.

Tenten felt creepy like Shino's bugs were crawling on her skin and was giving her goosebumps.

"And you, Mr. Eyes?" Ino batted her eyelashes.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said as Ino hit him on the arm playfully. "Ow!" Shikamaru expressed.

"I would be the kunai so that..." Shikamaru grumbled. Is he seriously going to say this? He felt that Sasuke was being a weirdo for thinking about this perverted answer.

"Say it..." Ino grind her teeth.

"I would be the kunai so that I could enter in your shuriken if you know what I mean" Shikamaru said as Lee was crying with tears of joy. _"The Uchiha has felt the wonders of youth. Blessed him."_

Sasuke smiled evilly as Neji gaped at him. He needed to beat the crap out of Sasuke.

Sakura's eyeballs had fallen out of her eye sockets as Hinata's eyes opened wide. Naruto raised his eyebrows and wished he never knew Sasuke. _I knew it! Sasuke's a dobe himself!!!_

Kiba howled as Shikamaru slapped his forehead. Choji munching on chips as Shino pushed his glasses for it not to fall from him being shocked of Sasuke's answer. Ino mumbled something about Sasuke being a hot pervert and wished he would say that to her not to Tenten.

And for Tenten? Her jaw fell down on the ground. _Who the hell was Mr. Eyes???_ She wanted to know. If she knew who he was she would beat the hell outta him. Weirdly, she was feeling a bit...romantic inside herself in a way she didn't like.

"Mr. Forehead?" Ino asked as Naruto nodded after Neji had whispered the answers in Naruto's ears.

"Dattebayo, I would be a ninjaken, tall and strong to defend you from harm. Even though, I know you can defend yourself. It's just I don't want you to break down to pieces. I want to be the one to slash away the pain that you feel inside especially about your past. You know that you can pull me out so that together we can fight away our problems in life forever" Naruto said as Neji was proud about the Kyuubi host. Naruto had actually memorized exactly what Neji said to him.

Kiba was dumbfounded as Sakura and Hinata sighed lovingly. Choji just nodded and continued to eat chips. Shikamaru blinked at Neji as Lee was now crying with lots of anime teardrops._ 'Oh joy! My eternal rival has his youthful heart bloom!'_ Lee sniffed as Sasuke eyed on Neji.

Tenten smiled to herself as she felt her heart jump. _This guy with words that touched my heart deeply. Even though all I care is my dream to be a kunoichi...I've always wanted someone to be at my side. I don't care if Naruto said it...it was the words that said it all._

"Mr. Forehead, I love your answer." Tenten said as Ino smiled. She knew...oh yes, she knew.

Tenten and Neji are meant to be.

What she doesn't know is a certain green beast was in the way but he wasn't the problem.

The Sharingan user was. Oh no, how could this be?

Now he was plotting and letting his avenger side take the job to get Tenten's heart.

Tenten...please...don't be blind to choose the wrong guy.

Does Neji even know? That this could be destiny?

Who knows...who knows...

**The hell I'll tell you who knows! ME! Bwahahaha!! Anyway, yeah, it was random for lee's speaker to be shino, lol! Ahahaha! Also, I'm having probs. I need your reviews….who should tenten be with, anyway? Anyway, thank you for reading! MORE TO COME! R&R pwease, ty!**


	4. RANDOM MAYHEM! WHOA!

**THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!! Even though I received just five it really means a lot! YAY! Ty ty ty! And to think boredom had inspired me to do this fic. Anyway, it might get messed up in here but oh well, read, don't forget to review! Hehe…**

"Hehehe" Hinata turned to look at Kiba who was freaking her out in the inside. He had those eyes that were scary like he was turned to a werewolf or something. "Ki-kiba?" Hinata tapped on his shoulder as Kiba turned to show his evil grin as Hinata was nervous and shaking. "yeah, Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"Uh-uhm...you ok?" Hinata asked worriedly but at the same time being terrified. "Damn right, I am! I'm just so happy!!!" Kiba yelled at the top of his lungs as Choji and Sakura looked at him weirdly and went back to watch.

"Okay then, next you guys is going to, well..." Ino giggled before continuing her sentence.

"...make a haiku in your heads but there's a catch" Ino said as Sasuke and Neji raised their eyebrows. Lee was overjoyed. As long as it's about writing poetry he is in! Aww, Lee's so determined in everything. Wee!!

"What's the catch?" Shino asked nervously as he was biting his nails. He really can't believe that he's the speaker of Lee. Of all people, Lee! He has never met this guy and yet got to know him as a weird Gai look-alike youth lover with huge eyebrows and a bowl cut. He can't take this anymore!

"You're gonna have to tell in that haiku on the bad sides of Tenten but in a sweet way. This is actually hard" Ino smiled evilly to herself as Tenten rolled her eyes behind the forehead protector that blindfolded her eyes. Lee was yet again much more overjoyed. You could see hearts flowing around Lee! Lovely Lee!

"Ooh, I got it!" Lee said as he was so happy that he might actually fly over the world. Lol, I've been describing Lee too much, have I?

"Happy? Why?" Hinata asked. Just now, she felt Kiba being too happy looked like him being hyperactive over the sight of blood. Hinata was freaking out as it might be possible that Kiba might end up like Gaara.

"Look at Shino." Kiba said simply and laughed evilly as Hinata gulped nervously and looked over Shino.

Lee had finished telling Shino the haiku he had made as Shino's glasses were shaking that the glasses might come of. Not only was his glasses shaking, also his legs. Hinata got curious yet was again worried for her other teammate.

She looked back at Kiba who was now ruffling Akamaru's head that was on his lap in a sinister way. "Ki-kiba?" "Yes, miss Hyuuga?" Kiba grinned as Hinata was now whimpering.

"uh, Hinata, what's wrong?" Kiba asked who had now dropped the evil act. "You're not Kiba..." Hinata said trembling. "Yes, I am!" Kiba said. "Then why are you looking evil?" Hinata asked directly. "Because I get to see Shino suffer! I mean, to think, Lee is the person to let Shino freak out of his wits. This is priceless..." Kiba smiled simply then smiled evilly. "Priceless I tell ya! PRICELESS! BWAHAHA!!!" Kiba laughed loudly as his nails begin to grow sharply especially his teeth...

...which were now missing from the punch that was received by Sakura. "Kiba, you're so freaking loud! It's like listening to two Narutos!!!" Sakura yelled as Kiba gulped and was hiding behind Hinata. Hinata giggled as she nodded at Sakura showing her thanks. "Don't mention it." Sakura smirked. "Choji, give me some chips" Sakura said. "NO!" Choji shouted. "The hell!!" Sakura was now ready to hit Choji.

"Okay, Mr. Eyebrows. Start" Ino said. Shino shook his head quickly. "I can't take it! Please let me go!" Shino said as Ino scoffed. "Shino youth is so wonderful. Please deliver my creative blooms of love to Tenten! Pretty please?" Lee explained for Shino not to give up as Shino stared at him.

"say pretty please again and I'll send destructive bugs to gnaw out your eyebrows" Shino muttered as Ino rolled her eyes while Lee gulped and nodded. Shino sighed as his lips were trembling. "Well, here goes"

Tenten with two buns

Looks like a scary panda

Yet in a cute way

"Lol! Lee's scared of pandas? Unbelievable!" Naruto thought in his mind. _I guess there is a way for Sakura to be a turn off to Lee. Wait till I suggest Sakura to copy Tenten's hairstyle. Then I'll get to have Sakura all to myself!!!_

Sakura had just finish beating Choji into a pulp...erm, okay, Choji's been in a pulp form already...but whatever. Sakura heard the haiku and was now in her chibi cuteness as Hinata was in that state too. "So cute!!!" Sakura exclaimed with sweetness. "totally...I guess" Choji said as he tried to get up and continue to eat chips. "Ha!" Kiba said out loud as Sakura and Hinata looked at him.

"Wasn't it cute that Shino said those cute words with his voice?" Kiba smiled slyly. "Oh my! You're so right..." Sakura was amazed as she stood up.

"SHINO! YOU'RE SO HOT WITH YOUR SEXY DEEP VOICE!!! AND ALSO CUTE ON SAYING THAT HAIKU! SHINO!!! TAKE ME AS YOUR WIFE! I DON'T CARE ABOUT SASUKE ANYMORE!!!"

"No way, am I going to say that..." Sakura said to the suggestive shoutout to Shino from inner Sakura.

"Why not?" Inner Sakura asked. "Hmm, guess there's nothing wrong. Okay I will!" Sakura said with flames in her surroundings as Choji got weirded out. "Sakura you ok? You can have my chips I don't mind..." Choji said. _Whoa, this girl has a total temper just like Ino. Maybe more...poor Naruto and Sasuke._

"I'm gonna have to rephrase it, though" Sakura said to herself and started to shout.

"SHINO!!! DO YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE YOUR UBER VOICE OF HOTTNESS THAT GOES ALONG THAT CUTE HAIKU!? SHINO, MARRY ME, WILL YA?!!!! SSSSSSSHHHHHHIIIIIINNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled as she was cheering and had thrown away her Sasuke stuff and went to buy Shino stuff.

"Tell me what happens, Hinata, kay? Gotta buy Shino plushies!!!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran. "This is good" Kiba laughed silently. Kiba saw Shino who had just fainted as Lee knew his duty. To save his fellow comrade. And when we say his comrade as in he's saving Shino coz he's the speaker.

"Do not worry, Shino! For I am the green beast of Konoha! I will now give you C.P.R. to rescue you!!!" Lee announced as Ino's eyes opened wide. _C.P.R. OF LEE TO SHINO? OHMYGAWSH!!! EWWW!!!!_ Ino was in disgust.

"here goes, wish me luck, youthful friends!" Lee said as he leaned and zipped open the collar.

Kiba was trying to control himself from laughing. Hinata was holding onto Kiba's arm. Akamaru is fast asleep still. Choji's on the lead to eat chips the fastest ever. Shikamaru was sweating. Sasuke and Neji were looking at their hidden lover's rival. Naruto was actually cheering for Lee. Tenten is daydreaming of Mr. Forehead.

Lee started to lean. It was now or never!!!

**OH NO!!!! MANY RANDOM THINGS HAD HAPPENED HERE! And what's a haiku, you say?**

**Haiku is, today, a 17-syllable verse form consisting of three metrical units of 5, 7, and 5 syllables.**

**And yeah, kinda think lee's haiku's kinda cute hehe. **

**Anyway, yeah, I'm having writer's block so chapter 5's gonna have to wait. So sorry, anyway, hmm, NejiTen? I dunno, it's possible! Or maybe I'll let tenten go with lee…or sasuke…lol! Still need help! Who is tenten gonna be with? **

**Anyway, read and review. Thanks again to people who reviewed! hugs from me for all of the reviewers...now, i'm gonna get rid of my writer's block so yeah, stay tuned!!!**


	5. Hyuugas: one is frozen n other is a perv

**Onto the next chapter. Thanks for your reviews. By the way, I think I've decided about who tenten will be with but not sure. Oh yeah, did lee kiss shino? Well, read on!!!**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!" Shino yelled as he had send bugs to attack Lee's lips. You could hear Lee's muffled screams as Sasuke and Neji were trying to hold down Lee. Ino ran to Lee to heal his...big lips. Kiba was rolling on the floor laughing his ass out in short he was in his ROFLMAO state.

Hinata was about to faint but control herself from doing it since she didn't want Lee to give her C.P.R. Choji was still eating and got much more interested at watching the scene. As for Shikamaru and Naruto…

Well, they were just telling each other how Sasuke was getting weird. Shikamaru had now understood why Naruto's bug about Sasuke...speaking of bugs they're gone.

"Okay, back to the game. Mr. Eyes, your turn..." Ino remove the sweat off her forehead after healing Lee's big lips. Sasuke whispered a haiku to Shikamaru as Shikamaru's eyes were bulging out. "That's troublesome! No way am I going to say that!!!" Shikamaru said as Sasuke had just activated his Sharingan.

"But then again..." Shikamaru changed his mind as he said Sasuke's haiku.

I don't know you well

Though I think you suck you're hot

Come with me to bed

"Ow! What did you hit me for?!" Shikamaru yelled after getting a lump from Ino. "I had to let it out! You think I would beat the hell out of Sasuke?" Ino yelled as Shikamaru was in pain and agony.

"She better like that haiku. Worked hard for it" Sasuke said as Neji can't believe that an Uchiha prodigy...was a perv.

Naruto was laughing nervously as he was planning on how to convince Kakashi for Sasuke to be out of their team. Hinata was weirded out and was really curious on why Ino and Sakura like him. Actually, come to think of it, Sakura's off Sasuke, though.

"Men, I wish they made Shino the speaker of Sasuke. Bwahahaha!! It would be much more priceless!" Kiba laughed loudly with his fist in the air. "Ei, Hinata. You missed the part where I was in my evil stance...Hinata?" Kiba poked Hinata who was frozen in the spot.

"Something's wrong with Hinata, Choji..." Kiba said as Choji sat in front of Hinata. He was munching his chips loudly in front of Hinata's face. Yet Hinata didn't budge. "Hinata, you ok?" Choji asked. _And I thought all of them are horrified of me eating chips in front of their faces._

"I am back!!! Don't you just love these?!" Sakura said as she was hugging a medium sized Shino plushie (hmpf, I seem to want one too hehe) " Hinata, what do you think of this plushie? It's like so cute!" Sakura asked Hinata who was still frozen in her spot as Sakura was waving the plushie in front of her eyes.

"What's with Hinata?!" Sakura demand for an explanation from Choji and Kiba. "I don't know! Seriously, I don't know!" Kiba exclaimed with his hands waving in the air. "We'll never know." Choji said while munching on chips. "Hinata, you better damn notice me!" Sakura said as Hinata was still frozen in her spot.

(Even I don't know why she's frozen in her spot. so, yeah, let's go back to the game, shall we?)

"you're teammate's a perv" Neji said to Naruto. Neji then realized something. "He's not doing anything...erm...something...to you...on you...right?" Neji said eyeing on Naruto as Naruto got confused. Second later he found out Neji's question. "NO! NO WAY!!! HE'S NOT LIKE THAT, MAN!!!" Naruto yelled waving his hands in front of Neji.

Naruto was totally in disgust as he was shivering. Neji now has a NaruSasu yaoi in his mind. If only he didn't ask. He shook it off as he was now calm and thought of Tenten.

_Hmm...Tenten...weirdly, I want to win this game so badly. Not because of defeating the Uchiha to show who's a great prodigy but...weirdly...to win her heart and all._ Neji smiled as Naruto look at Neji's smile.

SMACK!

Naruto had just smacked Neji's head as Neji was touching the pain on his head. "I have a feeling you're thinking weird scenes about me and Sasuke. Just now...I realize..." Naruto coughed.

"YOU PRODIGYS ARE TOTAL PERVS!!!"

"No, I wasn't thinking of that, Uzumaki!!!" Neji said angrily as Naruto rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"And I was just checking if that Uchiha was a total perv, okay?" Neji said calmly. _Sasuke and Naruto together are just sick...hmm, what about Sakura then?_

Neji was gonna ask Naruto about it but was stopped by Ino.

"Mr. Forehead?" Ino interrupted. _"oh damn, I didn't think of a haiku yet."_ Neji thought to himself. "No worries, Neji. I thought of one just in case." Naruto said giving a warm smile to Neji as Neji sighed in relief.

Tenten is a girl

Of course everyone knows that

So yeah that is all

" ... "That was the response of everyone except Tenten who had a different response.

" ... " Tenten responded. "Okay, I'm going with Mr. Eyebrows. His haiku's cute so there." Tenten announced as Lee leaped for joy. "See, Shino? Everything's a-ok! Be happy!" Lee said to Shino as Shino didn't reply. _Just pretend he's not talking to you and you'll be fine._

"Aww, you're expressing of our success in the inside, aren't you? Well, you're getting near to the essence of youth! Now express it out!!!" Lee pointed out with loveliness as Shino just took a glance at Lee then looked away. _No way did I hear that. Remember what we thought about Shino. Pretend that we didn't hear him at all._ I guess that was Shino thinking to himself, lol.

Sasuke was now at the edge of his anger. _Hmm, I should give her something corny not something horny. So yeah, next question's gonna have to be easy. I guess..._

"What do you think, Neji?" Naruto said giving a thumbs up. Can you believe he's actually proud of the haiku he just made? "I think I have a headache" Neji replied as he was massaging his temples on his head. "I meant on the haiku!" Naruto grinned as Neji just did one thing.

Neji just gave him a gentle fist style 64 hands of hake on Naruto. Only he did 8 hands coz if he did till 64 then he wouldn't have a speaker but that doesn't mean he won't continue his fist style on Naruto after the game, though.

"men, prodigies are... troublesome." Shikamaru said as he sighed. Sasuke saying perverted stuff and Neji hitting Naruto. He can't believe that he has to be a speaker in this game.

"HINATA, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Sakura yelled as she was shaking Hinata's shoulders. Oh men! I want to know why Hinata's like that?!

"Hey, do you think it's possible that Hinata and Sakura will have a catfight?" Kiba whispered to Choji's ear. Choji stopped munching as he thought about it. "I bet you my potato chips that it doesn't happen." Choji said. "Not chips but a treat to the barbeque grill." Kiba smiled slyly as Choji sweated but took it as a man should. "You're on!" Choji and Kiba shook hands.

"_Come on... start tearing her shirt off Sakura...whoa wait, does Hinata have a figure? Hmmm, of course she has...she gotta!"_ Kiba thought deeply who was anticipating. "It won't happen. Yuri are not popular at all" Choji said to himself confidently (yep, it's true. yaoi are more 'popular' than yuri. that's what I know...'nuff said)

"Okay two more tests to go and we'll get to see who Tenten deserves!" Ino announced. _I guess a dare will do now_ Ino thought. _I have to spice up this game. Heck, I'm now getting bored._

"Okay, contestants, I've thought about this...you guys are gonna...

...give a sweet kiss onto Tenten's lips."

**Weirdly, yaoi and yuri seems to be in this chapter but note this…**

**I AM NOT A YAOI/YURI FAN, KEII?**

**Just wanna clear that out. And about hinata freezing in the spot…that was the side effect of having a writer's block so I just left it there and made the other characters do something nice on that side effect. Hehe…**

**And the kiss….we'll just see. Thanks for all your reviews! Read and review!**

**Oh since tenten's game will be wrapped up in a chapter or two chapters later…who's going to be the next girl? Hinata or sakura? I'm making ino the last. Sorry for all ino fans but it will be worth it at the end. So yeah!!! Till here! Stay tuned!**


	6. Shikamaru wants a KISS!

**HELLO! Thanks for reading on this fic I made. If you have the time read some of my other fics, well, R&R 'em, too and tell me if they're nice. Ty!**

"Whoa wait!" Shikamaru raised his hand as Ino grunted. "What?" Ino asked. "The speakers will kiss Tenten?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrow with his shocking face.

"WTF?! NO! THE CONTESTANTS!!!! Don't tell me you want to kiss Tenten!" Ino exclaimed as Ino was now thinking at the back of her head. _Was I actually pissed off about Shikamaru wanting to kiss Tenten instead of me? ...yeah, right! I was pissed off coz Shikamaru is a lazy bastard as he always is._

"Hmpf. never. Too troublesome to kiss a girl at all." Shikamaru said. "If it wasn't troublesome to kiss a girl like Tenten would you kiss her?" Ino asked worriedly. _The hell? Why am I worried?! Ha! I'm just acting worried to see if Shikamaru will tell me that he likes Tenten._

"Iiee, I'd rather kiss yooooouuuuu..." Shikamaru clamped his hand on his mouth. _What the hell did I just say? No way do I want to kiss that annoying Yamanaka._

"What?" Ino asked. Did she just hear what she thinks she heard?

"youuuurrrrr...ermm..." _come on think, you're a genius. Escape this weird nonsense. _

"yooouuuurrrr...mother?" _oh no, I'm dead. Now they're going to imagine me singing 'Ino's mom has got it going on. She's all I want and I've waited for so long' damn, I am so dead._

"..." Ino just stared at her teammate. "EWW!!!!!!!!" Ino said in disgust. _My dad will clobber him! Heck, I'll even join! That Shika's so disgusting!_ "Can we just get on with the game, dattebayo?" Naruto said and walked near to Shikamaru.

"Dude, you're sick. You want to kiss Ino's mom?" Naruto whispered to Shikamaru's ear as Shikamaru slapped his forehead. "Go away and leave me alone." Shikamaru said as Naruto walked away.

"I have to break it to you but...I guess Shika's a perv, too." Naruto snickered as Neji smirked. "Shikamaru...never knew you were such a perv." Sasuke said. "Look who's talking!!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"And to think he was my best friend..." Choji said as he had just ate a potato chip that he had dropped awhile ago when Shikamaru confessed his desire for Ino's mom.

"Oh men!!! I'm losing the bet! ARGH!!!" Kiba yelled as he was trying to pull his hair out in anger. "Really?" Choji smiled with those cute chubby cheeks.

"Yeah! LOOK!" Kiba pointed at Hinata who has gotten out of her frozen spot and smiled at Sakura. "So why were you so still in your spot? Got worried and all." Sakura said as she was sweating. Actually I'm annoyed. Inner Sakura said.

"No reason. I felt like I want to." Hinata smiled. "Cute Shino plushie." Hinata said. "yeah, of course!" Sakura said raising the Shino plushie with proud.

"_What's that thing Sakura's holding?"_ Shino thought. "That's a plushie version of you! You have a special someone to support you! Aren't you happy?" Lee clapped in delight and it was like he was psychic answering Shino's question. "what-what?" Shino stuttered for the first time. _I better not faint this time._

Lee sighed. _"I wish Sakura bought a plushie version of me. But don't be like that, Lee. You should choose friends over your lovers. Shino's my friend, of course! YAH!" _Lee thought to himself and hugged Shino as Shino was totally weirded out. "Wtf?" Shino thought scarily as he pushed away Lee.

"Can't believe I lost…" Kiba frowned as he looked up to see Lee and Shino hugging. "Gyahahaha!!! I'm happy again!" Kiba shouted and jumped as high as he could.

As he was falling down he saw Akamaru was sleeping and was in the way. "AKAMARU, LOOK OUT!" but too late he had fell hardly on Akamaru. Obviously now Akamaru's gnawing all the clothes of Kiba.

That's gonna be rated M if I described it so….let's see what Tenten thinks about the kiss part.

"_A kiss?"_ Tenten thought herself. _Isn't that too soon?_ Tenten was now sweating. _What if one of the contestants was a bad kisser. I'll...I'll...kill myself with all my kunais and shurikens! So horrible to tongue with a guy who sucks at kissing. erk!_

"Start!" Ino said as Kiba counted his money. He was now ok as Akamaru had just bit his leg which Hinata healed. Kiba was glad that Hinata rescued him. He owes her.

"men...what do you eat?" Kiba asked Choji who won the bet. "Food." Choji answered literally as Kiba's face dropped. "I hate you" Kiba said. "Sure you do. I won the bet" Choji smiled cutely with innocence. "men, Kiba, you suck" Choji said munching on chips.

"but you'll win next time no worries" Choji gave a comforting smile. "Grr. as if" Kiba muttered to himself. _Choji is so kind now ooh!!!! As if that will make me feel better ooh!!! Choji's making me happy ooh! Whatever, fatso! Hmpf._ Akamaru had just calm down from his temper and barked "Kiba, what's going on?"

"Apparently, there's this game. Shino's suffering and I lost a bet. Weirdly, this rocks and sucks at the same time" Kiba eyed on Shino and smiled then eyed on Choji and growled. Akamaru tilted his head but didn't mind.

_Is this true? I'm free? Lee won't humiliate me? This...is a sign. A sign of hope...I. am. amazed._ Shino thought to himself as he smiled in a happy way and looked up at the sky.

He started to bend down his knees and raised his hands up. "THANK YOU!!!" Shino yelled with happiness.

Everyone just stared at him and didn't mind. "Shino-san! I am glad you have seen the light. Youth once again prevails! YOSH!" Lee stood proudly with his fist up in the air.

_Youth? What's he talking about? I've seen the light of justice! Kira!!!...I mean, ahem, I just saw the light, that's it._ Shino started to act cool and laughed in the inside. _Lee's gonna be humiliated. Let's hope he's a bad kisser._

"Mr. Eyebrows! Let's go!" Ino announced as Lee gave his thumbs up and flashy smile then started to walk in front of Tenten. _This is it. I have to win! Aww, Tenten-chan so cute. Ah, she's blossoming!_ Lee smiled happily.

Tenten was leaning back as Lee knew what exactly he has to do.

"Nani? Lee would sacrifice his first kiss to Tenten? And I thought he love me!" Sakura complained as Hinata got curious. "Sakura...I thought you like Sasuke...I mean, Shino...erm, wait, now it's Lee?" Hinata was as confused as Sakura looked at her. "Huh? Nah! I still love Shino!" Sakura assured Hinata.

"SHINO!! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE NOT KISSING TENTEN. YOU KNOW THAT!!!" Sakura yelled as Shino sweatdropped.

"What?! Sakura loves Shino?" Naruto's eyes were now looking like the Kyuubi as Neji saw this. "hn" was all Neji responded. "Gyah! This sucks!" Naruto said as he stomped his foot and looked at Shino. _Sasuke's off the hook. Shino...you're now the obstacle._ Naruto grunted.

Neji sighed and just rolled his eyes. He looked over at Sasuke who was now calm as ever. "Sasuke..." Neji said as Sasuke turned to look at Neji. "What, Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked. "I wish you luck" Neji said and walked away as Sasuke raised his eyebrow. Neji's up to something.

_Well, Sasuke. To be clear...I'm wishing you luck...bad luck._ Neji smiled.

"_Here we go!"_ Lee thought happily as he leaned and kissed her...

GASP!!! Were everyone's replies.

...on the cheek.

Okay, so whatever, it wasn't a 'gasp'. They were more like 'aww'. Lee just gave a cute sweet kiss on Tenten's cheek. See? No biggy.

"What..." Shino was speechless. _That was it? The end? But...I was enjoying myself. _Shino thought as he was now sad. Poor him. "There we go all done!" Lee said joyfully as he skipped on his way to be beside Shino.

"So last round later. We will work together to get Tenten's heart! YOSH!" Lee raised his fist as Shino stared at him. _This is why we called life. Life has ups and downs. When will I have the 'ups' part?_ Shino thought poorly.

"Phew." Tenten said in relief as she touch her right cheek. _That was nice._ Tenten thought.

"What? you're suppose to kiss her on the lips, Mr. Eyebrows!" Ino yelled. "It's fine, Ino. A simple kiss on a cheek is touching enough" Tenten said as Ino stopped yelling and just muttered "spoilsport" to describe Lee.

"At least, I'm treating only you. What a relief, man" Kiba smiled and closed his eyes. Imagine if he had to treat other people to the BBQ grill. "Hey! Who wants to eat at the BBQ grill? Kiba's treat!" Choji said happily. Kiba was now shocked and thought of one word.

_No0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"I'll go! Lazy to pay so this is a good chance." Shikamaru said. "ME, DATTEBAYO!!!" Naruto cheered. "That's wonderful! I'd like to go! Need the energy, anyway." Lee agreed. "I'll go! We will celebrate after we finish the game!!! With Kiba's money everything's swell. Let all of us go!!" Ino announced.

"HAI!!!" everyone said as Kiba was rocking back and forth. _THE HELL?! I will seek revenge!!!_ Kiba was now whimpering as Hinata went near him. "Kiba-kun? You ok? It's nice of you to treat us to the BBQ grill." Hinata said with thanks as Kiba stared at her with a sad pity look.

"THIS. IS. NOT. MY. DAY!!" Kiba shouted at the top of his lungs until he fell back on the ground panting. "What's with him?" Sakura asked as Sasuke rolled his eyes. Shino smiled behind the collar. _Guess Kiba's suffering, too. Sweet!_

"Iiee, he'll be all right. Let's continue the contest." Neji said as everyone nodded except Kiba who had doze off to sleep. (Lol, poor him. after all of knowing his money will be gone he's exhausted. wahaha!)

"Ok, Mr. Eyes..." Ino sweat. _I wanna have a kiss with Sasuke! Grr! what the hell have i done? Just to spice things up for an exchange of not getting to be the first girl to kiss Sasuke. WAH!!!_ Ino had just banged her forehead on the ground. _I wish I have Sakura's forehead. My forehead hurts badly._

"Something's wrong with beautiful Ino, Shikamaru..." Lee said to Shikamaru as Shikamaru looked at Lee. _Did he just say that she's beautiful?_ "What? She's not beautiful!!!" Shikamaru exclaimed. "but, Shika-kun, you don't get the point" Lee said trying to explain the weirdness of Ino yet Shikamaru was in a different topic.

"Oh! I get it..." Shikamaru nodded then smirked. "You're trying to get Ino-chan! Aren't ya? Well, no way are you going to do that coz I'm taking her. Ha! Beat that!" Shikamaru yelled as Lee stared at Shikamaru.

_Is this seriously Shikamaru? Odd...Gai-sensei told me about the weirdness of team 10. Guess Choji is left to be weird._ "You like Ino-chan, Shikamaru?" Lee asked as Shikamaru sweatdropped.

_Damn, Lee actually doesn't like Ino._ "No, I don't. I treat her as a sister..." Shikamaru pointed out with a lie. Lee nodded with a smile but then frown.

"You want to kiss your sister's mom? Whoa wait...it's like...you wanna kiss your own mom...EWW!!!" Lee yelled as Shikamaru tried to stop him. _Not again! This is what you get from not playing Shougi for a week just to peek at Ino's house. Whoa wait, did I say that? I don't peek at her house when I have to play Shougi. I...sleep...for a long time. So there! Nice try! (me: Right...)_

"EWW! YOU WANT TO KISS YOUR MOM?" Lee yelled as now everyone's eyes were on Shikamaru. Shikamaru has three words to say.

_This.Is.Bad._

Also one last word for Shikamaru to think.

_Troublesome._

**lol! What am I doing? Torturing Shikamaru. I've been torturing characters too much. Gyahaha. Sorry about that but there's a hint he likes Ino, yeah? Weee! **

**Also a lyric from Stacy's Mom is there. If you know that already then you're good. Yeah! Also, seems like there are new enemies around here. Lee and shino in shino's POV. Kiba and choji in kiba's POV and etc.**

**Hay, this is getting OOC. But a fic's a fic, hehe.**

**And if you notice Shino's thoughts you would see a death note relation in there. Well, sorry about that. Coz while I was typing the fic I was watching the death note episodes. **

**Men, in three days all done watching the 30 episodes. Hope they finish doing the episodes stuff since they finish the manga. Anyway, yeah, guess this is all. Hope you're patient about Sasuke and neji kissing tenten. Yay! R&R! outtie!**

**P.S. naruto managa chapter 353 is out and so is shippuden 13. jus wanna say. wee! don't forget to R&R if ya want. read my other fics, too. hope you have the time. byee! tnx in advance!**


	7. Kiba wants a white rose scented Blooms

**thanks for the reviews! i notice i tortured the ff: ppol: kiba, Shikamaru, Shino. maybe it's because they're good looking ahehe. i guess that's it. guess i'll have to torture more characters. wahahha! runs off with a knife to find characters to torture RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! (no worries, it's a butter knife lol!)**

"What did he just say?" Sakura asked. _Shikamaru is a mother lover! Disgusting!!!_ Hinata was in a relief that her mother passed away but then again she is now sad crying about her mother being gone. Kiba got up from his sleep after hearing this. "Yeah, what did he say?" Kiba yelled then went near to Hinata.

"You'll be fine, Hinata. Heck, you've got nothing to worry if Shikamaru kissed your mom" Kiba supported her as Hinata smiled but then Kiba frowned and opened his eyes. "NO! SHIKA YOU CAN'T KISS MY MOM! DISGUSTING, MAN!" Kiba yelled pointing at Shikamaru.

"_Did I hear right? That Shika wants to kiss his own mom?"_ Choji thought but shook it off. _That's just sick. Shikamaru's not like that...right?_ Now Choji wasn't sure as he lost the appetite to continue eating his chips. "How can you three be not like afraid about this?" Ino yelled at Naruto, Neji and Sasuke.

The three were shock but shook it off and was not afraid. " my brother killed the clan especially my parents so nothing worry" Sasuke said as deep inside he wanted to shift his avenger side on getting Tenten's heart to placing that side to killing his brother, Itachi.

"My parents are gone, too" Neji said simply. "Dattebayo! I don't have parents!" Naruto exclaimed as Ino would have taken pity on them but was still shock and at the same time afraid of Shikamaru.

"Shika, what did you just seriously say?" Ino asked for an explanation. "Shikamaru said-" " assumed" "thank you" _the hell? Why am I correcting him? I should be saving my dignity!_ Shikamaru thought and was freaking out that there was only one thing to do.

"Shikamaru assumed that not only does he want to kiss your mom, Ino but also to-"

GASP!

Now I'm not lying anymore about this gasp since it really happen coz...

SHIKAMARU KISSED LEE!!!

AHHHH!!!!!!!!

Everyone was now in total shock. Frozen in their spots. Seconds seems like hours to their eyes as they saw this dreadful Yaoi scene. IT CAN'T BE!!!

Next thing you know they just fainted except Shikamaru. "Oh men, this is troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled. "Hmm...since everyone fainted, I guess I'll sleep to be in the crowd" Shikamaru smiled as one second he was on the ground, the next second he was fast asleep.

"Guys? I'm supposed to be kissing Mr. Eyes, even if I don't want to!" Tenten said as no one could hear her. "Okay, I guess, I'll just wait since I've been doing this ever since the game started." Tenten said out louder.

She sighed. She didn't want to remove the forehead protector that was blindfolding her eyes. She would actually like to surprise herself from knowing who the three guys were. She actually can't believe she has to be the first girl to be paired with.

_Let's see about Mr. Eyebrows. He's being cute. With that haiku of his, I just found out I look like a panda. Though, I wouldn't get why he's scared of them. Panda's are cute and all. And can you believe it? He called me cute! Wee! The kiss was kind of touching. Really! Though the weights...that's just weird._

_Wait..._

_Eyebrows? Weights? Could it be Lee? He has thick eyebrows and he uses weights!_

_NAH!_

_Onto the next one._

_About Mr. Eyes. He seems such a perv and all. Total perv. Kunai inserted to the shuriken? I might have puked. He's so sick. He has to get a life! With that haiku of his. Men, I could have had my insides gone on the outsides, if ya know what I mean. Demented asshole..._

_Eyes...well, there are a lot of possibilities. Naruto has Kyuubi's eyes yet he can't be Mr. Eyes since he is the speaker of Mr. Forehead. Kiba has those evil eyes but...can't be. I don't talk to him. Shino has his eyes hidden, no; Shino's the speaker of Mr. Eyebrows._

_One thing's sure._

_It's either Sasuke or Neji. Sasuke has the Sharingan while Neji has the Byakugan._

_But can those two be pervs? They're prodigies! Darn, Mr. eyes hard to find out all right._

_Now Mr. Forehead...I love his first answer. Though, his haiku is so pointless! He so didn't make an effort on that haiku. It's like Naruto thought about that haiku. Men, and to think that there was a possibility that I would choose that Mr. Forehead._

_Yet...who's Mr. Forehead? Damn, this is hard. Who knows...?_

_But weirdly, this game gained me up coincidence. They treated me as a girl. Sure, I kind of have a tomboy appearance and want to be talked to like a guy. But being respected as a girl is also what I wanted. And here I have it. Sigh, thank goodness everyone was bored and Ino thought of this._

_Oh well, I'll have to wait for the kiss. The one with the best kiss will be the one._

_Speaking of which, where's my kiss? I'm waiting! They're taking it too long._

"Gawsh, what happened?" Ino sat up properly as everyone seems to awaken from their faints. "What the hell happened?" Kiba had fainted behind the fainted Hinata. Hinata sat up first before Kiba. As soon as Kiba sat up his forehead bumped the back of Hinata's head. "Ow!" they both expressed.

"sorry, Hinata." Kiba said and moved to sit beside Hinata. _Her hair smells like lavender, though._ He thought.

"Youthful friends. We should continue the game, right?" Lee asked as Shino just nodded. "I wonder what happened..." Naruto said and scratched his head. " maybe we're in a genjutsu! Everyone stop your chakra flow!" Naruto warned as everyone just looked at him dumbly.

"I highly doubt that, Naruto" Neji and Sasuke said at the same time as they looked at each other.

"_Poser"_ was yet again the word they thought in their minds to describe each other. They crossed their arms and looked away. "My chips are crashed!" Choji yelled as he took the pack. "but then again, it's still eatable" Choji said and started to munch on chips.

"Guys, seriously! What happened here?" Sakura asked as no one didn't respond. "BAKA! SOMETHING HAPPENED? DON'T YOU GUYS CARE?!" Sakura yelled as Shikamaru's sleep was disturbed as he woke up from his sleep.

"Eh?" Shikamaru replied as Sakura grunted.

"Let's just carry on the game, Mr. Eyes. Kiss her" Ino said. "Sure" Sasuke said.

(Seriously, after you finish fainting can you not remember at least something? so weird, lol!)

Ino was sweating and was getting worried. _I want to kiss Sasuke...so badly. This is so unfair! Well at least Sasuke's not going to kiss my mom unlike someone who wants to kiss my mom so badly._ Ino glared at Shikamaru as Shikamaru was sweating madly.

Sakura's lips were trembling as she saw Sasuke now sitting in front of a blindfolded Tenten sitting on the ground. _Why are my lips trembling?_ Sakura thought.

COZ WE LOVE SASUKE STILL! DAMN AND I THOUGHT WE WERE OVER HIM! Inner Sakura complained.

_But I love Shino. Why go back to Sasuke?_

I DON'T KNOW! YOU'RE ME! THE HELL?! LET'S GO TO SASUKE, SHALL WE?

_Okay, besides Shino's being a turn off._

TOTALLY! SINCE HE IS THE WEIRDO'S SPEAKER. HAHA!

_Lee's a good guy. Nothing wrong about that. It's just weird that he's covering everything except his face. Yet he covers his eyes with the glasses and mouth with the collar._

I SAY! ALL WE COULD SEE IS HIS NOSE! AND TO THINK WE THOUGHT HE'S HOT AND ALL. A GUY SHOWING HIS NOSE IS HOT? DAMN, WE'RE CRAZY!!!

Sakura nodded as she was nervous. _Why can't Sasuke kiss me?_ Sakura thought.

"Sakura..." "What Choji?" Sakura replied. "You love Sasuke, don't you?" Choji asked munching on his chips. "ye...yeah" Sakura said now sure. _Choji has something in his mind. I wonder what could it be._

"Just asking" Choji said simply and continued munching on chips.

_And to think my hopes of Choji being up to something is high...guess not._ Sakura thought and sighed heavily.

"So what shampoo are you using?" Kiba asked as Hinata turn to look at Kiba with curious eyes. "Why do you ask?" Hinata asked. "Well, coz..." Kiba scratched his head and thought. _If I tell her that I want to know since her hair smell good she might think I want to touch her which I don't intend to of course…I think…_

_Tch, in my dreams...well, yeah, I dream of touching her...err...actually not really, hehe (me:pashaw! yeah, right, you're like Shikamaru)_

"Well, coz..." Kiba gulped. "Um..." Kiba was still thinking. _Come on...think properly like Shikamaru (as if Shikamaru thinks properly wahaha) stop interrupting my thoughts. (Sorry, hehe) _

"I love your hair! It's so smooth and silky! I want that kind of hair, too! Mine is like so spiky and greasy so it's like so annoying!" Kiba said placing his hands on Hinata's shoulders gently. _Damn, I sound so gay. (Yep, you are) didn't I tell you to- (ok, I'll type, sheesh)_

"oh...Kiba-kun!" Hinata hugged Kiba as Kiba smiled then grin. _So you get girls to hug you by complimenting on how you want to get their hair? Coolio!_ "Why didn't you tell me that you're gay, Kiba-kun? Well, I actually use Blooms shampoo and its lavender scented. There are lots of scents to try out. Kiba, you should try out coconut scented since your hair has the same color of it and all. By the way, did you know..." Hinata was still blabbering as Kiba was in shock. With reasons.

_1- I can't believe she thinks I'm gay!!!_

_2- she's actually talking a lot...like Ino!_

_3- She suggested coconut? But I want white rose scented!_

_4- Damn, now I'm complaining what scent I want. This has got to stop!_

"...so basically, all Blooms shampoo are successful as long as you follow what I just say, got it, Kiba?" Hinata smiled then giggled. _Cute giggle._ Kiba smiled. "Kiba?" Hinata asked. "Huh?" Kiba replied. Hinata's eyes showed anger before saying. "Do you want me to say it again?" "Uh..." Kiba was getting scared. "coz I love saying it over and over again, anyway" Hinata was back to being like a smiley and started to explain again. _Me and my big mouth_ Kiba thought.

"Mr. Eyes?" Tenten whispered as Sasuke leaned and kissed her on the lips softly for a few seconds...

...which Tenten tend to kiss back as now Sasuke kissed her more.

"HEY, YOU! THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" Ino yelled. " YEAH!!!" Sakura yelled. "What? I thought you love Shino?" Ino asked her. "well, I'm back to loving Sasuke" " but you can't! I want him!" "WHAT?!"

Ino and Sakura were now in a catfight as Sasuke was still kissing Tenten.

"KIBA! You're missing this! Catfight, dude!!!" Choji shouted as he was watching the scene and munching on his chips wildly. _"Believe me, Choji. If you can read my thoughts, I would totally watch the catfight yet Hinata is still blabbering about Blooms shampoo. If only I didn't ask. (I could tell Choji) really? Thanks! (You know what I change my mind, you keep snobbing me and all so you deserve this, ta ta...)_

"Wait argh!" Kiba said loudly. "Eh? Can't you catch up? Guess I'll say it again but this time slowly" Hinata said as Kiba's eyes bulged out. _The torture! Damn you making me suffer (oh please, you're not the only one I'm torturing. nyahaha) whatever. If Hinata wasn't cute and all I would have hit her (you mean hit on her? weirdly you're the first character that I talk to) hit on her? Of course I would...if I have the guts. And it's an honor that I'm the first. (Honor? whatever, I'm just stalling, see ya)_

"YOSH! Let's save them, Shino!" Lee announced as he waited for Shino to agree with him. "No" Shino said simply with his deep voice as always. "Huh? But you're now one of the people who understand youth! How could you not save them from wasting their youth with anger?" Lee asked with tears stinging in his eyes.

"Whoa, wait, don't cry! I just don't feel like saving. Coz that youth stuff doesn't make sense..." Shino admitted it as Lee was surprised. "Besides..." Lee wondered now. "...I like catfights." Shino said as Lee's face dropped dumbly. "Fine! It'll be like this, I'll do it myself!" Lee said and started to charge.

"I'll help" Neji said simply. "my eternal rival...you're gonna help me?" Lee said. "Tch, whatever" Neji said as they both went near to the two. Neji pulled Sakura away as Lee pulled Ino away. _Aww, I wanted to pull Sakura away myself. Oh well, at least Sakura's free from harm._

"YOU TWO STOP KISSING!" Sakura yelled as Sasuke let go and just smirked then went back to his seat. "Success" Sasuke smiled as Naruto went near him. "YOU'RE A TOTAL PERV!" Naruto yelled.

"Whatever. I saw you drooling over the catfight." Sasuke defended himself. "What?! I wasn't!" Naruto yelled as he crossed his arms with curved eyebrows. "Then why is the side of your mouth looking wet then?" Sasuke asked as Naruto knew he was caught. "Shut up, teme!" Naruto argued. "Right right." Sasuke said and let go of the topic. _Naruto's still a dobe._

"O...m...g...Mr. Eyes is such a good kisser." Tenten said heavenly as everyone gave responses with just silence though you could hear Hinata talking. "so Mr. Forehead you next?" Tenten asked. _Let's see if he could beat Mr. Eyes._

"um, okay, yeah...Mr. Forehead...you're wanted..." Ino coughed. Sakura went back to sit with Hinata who was still talking as Kiba was getting bored. "so basically that's it, got it?" "Yes, I totally got it!" Kiba lied._ Finally! _"Hinata you two talking about Blooms shampoo? I use cherry scented!" Sakura said as the girls squealed with girliness as Kiba's face was dumbfounded.

"So Kiba there's actually another explanation of the existence of Blooms shampoo" Sakura said as Hinata was in shock in a happy way. "Really? Amazing! Please tell!" Hinata said excitingly. "yeah, Kiba, you gotta listen coz this is really basic." Sakura said. "And if I don't?" Kiba smiled evilly.

"IF YOU DON'T, I'LL KICK YOUR ARSE TO HELL, YA GOT THAT?!" Sakura yelled near Kiba face while lifting up his shirt strongly. "Okay...got it" Kiba squeaked as Sakura settled herself and started to explain while Hinata was listening intently about this. Kiba's face gave only one expression: boredom.

"Men...I lost the bet." Choji said complaining as Shino took out his hand. "Give it to me." Shino said calmly. "Fine..." Choji grunted and gave his pack of chips to Shino. "It's nice knowing you" Shino smiled behind his collar as Choji went back to the audience spot.

"SHINO! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! You were betting? It is unyouthful!" Lee said angrily. "So?" Shino raised his eyebrow. "hey, Naruto, come here" Shino said as Naruto came. "What, dude?" Naruto asked as Shino was waving the packs of chips in Naruto's eyes. "No way...you got Choji's pack of chips?" Naruto asked as Shino nodded with a smile. "That's impossible" Naruto said. "Remember the deal..."Shino reminded.

"AGAIN! UNYOUTHFUL! DOUBLE DEALS WITH A BET! UNBELIEVABLE!" Lee yelled as he stormed off and sat near a nearby tree...so yeah he wasn't that far. "What's up, Lee?" Shikamaru asked calmly. _No one remembers the kiss so I wouldn't care less._ "Up is the beautiful sky that gives fluffy white clouds of delight showing how this day can be so youthful!" Lee said happily then looked at Shino. "If only some people would understand youth." Lee muttered as his teeth grind.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said as he sat back and took a nap while Lee was talking nonsense again about youth. _At least Lee doesn't talk about Sasuke like Ino._ Shikamaru thought. _Ah, Ino..._he thought before drifting to his nap.

"Thanks for wishing luck on me, Hyuuga" Sasuke smiled. "That luck I wished on you is bad not good!" Neji cleared out. "Heh. Seems like everything you want will be reversible. Tell me, do you like Tenten?" Sasuke smiled. "yeah, she's my team mate after all...and my sparring partner" Neji said. "I mean like her like her" Sasuke said in detail. "No" Neji lied.

"If so then you should be kissing her slightly. Once I know you kissed her full on then that means you like her. So if that happens, I guess I'm gonna have to beat you bad. If you really like her as a team mate then I wouldn't have any competition and just let Lee win. Your choice..." Sasuke made a deal as Neji grunted and walked to go kiss Tenten.

_hmm...what should I choose...if I kiss her full on Sasuke might win since he does a lot of effort...if I kiss simply he will let Lee win...not Lee! I don't want to lose to Lee or Sasuke...men..._

_...hn._

**lol, i should stop interrupting people's thoughts wehehe. hmm, Naruto's not acting well...that active so next chapter i'll do something about him. i mean come on all i ever let him do is say 'you're a perv' and let him walk away, that's it! lol!**

**oh and Blooms shampoo doesn't exist. duh! hehe...**

**thanks for people who reviewed! TY! TY! TY!**

**what else to say about this...ohh...well, if you think i like sasuke kissing tenten well you're wrong...i just had a writer's block pop out and had to defeat it with a sasuten pair. so sorry! but if i didn't do that then you wouldn't be reading this at all! ever!**

**so yeah that's all. while you wait for the next chapter read my other fics. i took a hard time on them, too. tell me what you think about 'em, keii? tnx.**

**see ya, psych!**

**---------------------WOOOSH!**


	8. AN with SNEAK PEEK, VOTES and REVIEWS

hi guys this is **NOT** chapter 8. i just want to place an author's note...

...i have a major **writer's block**...

so major that the only thing that might kill it are **reviews**...

lol, maybe i need more reviews, hehe.

anyway, yeah, just wanna say that so think of reviewing this fic, keii? hehe, and R&R my other fics, i work hard on them, too.

so yeah...

fine, i'll give a **preview** on what i can sum up for **chapter 8** so far...

_" so...this is it..." he thought sighing to himself. he looked at her and didn't know what to do. what choice did he have, anyway?_

_" hmm, i guess i'm gonna have to choose him. obviously, he's the best." she smiled._

_" good...i finally won" he stood up, crossed his arms and smiled then smirked at his opponents. one of them glared at him as he glared back with his sharingan eyes._

they're not continuous...i just skip and stuff. so yeah, it's pretty much obvious on who stated those three paragraphs. anyway,** i'll update a chapter in 2-3 days**, keii? it's a promise! (doing gai's promise pose)

see, trust me...i'm not okaaayyyy!!!

of course, i'm not okay, coz stupid writer's block is still there. wah! help and heal it with reviews.

**by the way thanks to the following reviewers:**

**_kiba's kunoichi  
lover143  
jennynara  
unstoppable spirit  
yingyanglover  
dwerbiechan  
lefoxy  
cursed dragon_**

**there we go, thanks so much! hihi...**

see ya and stay tuned! this fic is not yet over. many more to come..

and please vote if tenten should go with...

**Mr.Eyebrows- Lee  
Mr.Eyes- Sasuke  
Mr.Forehead- Neji**

anyway, byee!!! you guys take care of yourselves!


	9. FIRST ARC: TENTEN

**NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARIGATO FOR THE REVIEWS!!! WOOT WOOT! i made this extra extra lo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0nnnnggggg just for you guys! why? coz i labu ahehehe! ahem before you read i would like to thank the following ppol..**

**...fine later i'll tell the names. i know you guys can't wait to read now hurry up and read. loL!**

"Is it over yet?" Kiba whined as he had just slammed his forehead on the ground. "This is hell" Kiba muffled as he was between Hinata's and Sakura's conversation about the existence of Blooms shampoo. Akamaru whimpered having pity on his master and tried to lick his face. Kiba got up and tried to smile but couldn't.

"I...lost...all my chips..." Choji sniffed as he looked around. "Damn, no one's around me! I need people to see and pity me!" Choji demanded and looked around again. "Shikamaru will do." Choji smiled as walked towards a sleeping Nara snoring loudly.

"And then Shino had this bet and all. So unyouthful! And every time he talks..." Lee was still blabbering about the so called 'unyouthfulness' of what Shino did to blooms of youth. Choji just stared at Lee. _Is he talking to the tree? Poor him._ Choji said as he shook Shikamaru's shoulders.

"Nrrgh...what?" Shikamaru grunted as he blinked and opened his eyes. _"Time to do my act..."_ Choji thought then he started to cry with anime tear drops as Shikamaru's eyes opened wide. "Not again! Choji I'm not going to fall for that. Hello?! You can't force me to get you a pack of chips just coz I pity you. No way can you do that!" Shikamaru exclaimed as Choji wiped his tears _"damn it, didn't work."_

"What makes you say that I'm going to force you just by making you have pity on me?" Choji said slyly as Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. _What? There are others ways for him to force me to buy him chips?_ Shikamaru thought and shrugged. _Yeah, right._ Choji knew Shikamaru was all too-good-to-be-true kind but Choji's plan would work perfectly by just saying three words.

"I'll tell Ino" he said as Shikamaru gulped and had run away as fast as he could to buy a pack of chips. " I want the barbecue, chicken and seafood flavored chips in there new all-mix large size pack, YOU GOT THAT?!" Choji yelled. "OKAY!" Shikamaru yelled from a distant to reply back. "I love the fact that best friends shares secrets..." Choji snickered as Naruto was now sitting beside him and looked at him.

"YOU'RE A PERV!" Naruto pointed at him as Choji just blinked. "What?" Choji asked cluelessly as Naruto made one shadow clone of himself. "Slap me..." Naruto said. "Why?" second Naruto asked. "coz I keep saying you're a perv to everyone in here." Naruto said sadly. "Poor you, dattebayo" second Naruto said with pity. "What do u mean poor me? You're me!" Naruto yelled. "You're a perv!" Naruto yelled at the second Naruto.

"Men, you need a life" the second Naruto said. "Just slap me!" Naruto demanded. "Can I do more than that?" the second Naruto asked. "Yes! For the love of ramen, YES!!!" Naruto yelled as the second Naruto smiled and kicked Naruto's butt out of this place.

"Whoa, look at him go" Choji said as the second Naruto nodded. "I know! So cool, I mean like, I kicked my own butt! Isn't that hilarious, fatty? DATTEBAYO!!!" the second Naruto cheered. "What did you just call me?" Choji asked. "You're the fatty man, man!" the second Naruto cheered as Choji's right arm grew large and hit Naruto out of the way following the traces of smoke that the Naruto left after being kicked by...erm, himself, hehe.

Back to Kiba his head was not slammed at the ground anymore. He was lying down at the ground, not peacefully coz white foams are coming out from his mouth. (Disgusting really but wait till I make him hot again, hehe) yet still the girls are not minding at all. "Is it over yet?" Kiba whined loudly as Sakura hit him. "Eww! White foams!!!" Sakura screamed as her right hand was now full of white foams.

Tell me, Sakura why hit him in the mouth where the foams originated?

Pink haired girls are now freaking me out

"Omg! Kiba has rabies! Everybody clear the room!!!" Sakura yelled as she ran around and around and around and around and around...

...Tenten.

"Isn't she dizzy right now?" Ino raised her eyebrow. "RABIES!!! AH!!" Sakura screamed then suddenly she slipped and fell on the ground. There she was unconscious. "NO! MY LOVELY LADY SAKURA!!!" Lee yelled. "By the way Shikamaru thanks for listening to my story" he thanked an empty spot nearby a tree before leaving to consult Sakura. "I must save her!" Lee promised to himself with determination written in his face.

"Ugh!" Ino scoffed as she rolled her eyes. _Stupid forehead girl taking the spotlight. Baka!!_ Ino grunted as she saw Neji acting...

...like Hinata.

Ino rubbed her eyes then look at Neji clearly. _No way!_ She expressed her unbelievable vision.

Neji's toes met together, legs were shaking, he was fiddling with his fingers nervously, his eyes looking down on the ground and he was biting his bottom lip. _And to think this was the Hyuuga prodigy. Konoha is the weirdest village that I have ever been to._

_I mean, I've seen prodigies acting shy all of sudden or being a hot perv. a person who has rabies a person who has a big forehead and pink hair, I mean, does that hair color even exist? And many more weird things are around here. Not to mention, a mother kisser only known as Shikamaru Nara._

_I totally hate his guts. Love his hair...pin. Hate his guts. Love his face...cial product. Hate his guts. Love his personalit...belongings. Hate his guts. Love his body...guard?_

_Wtf?! Am I getting attracted to a mother lover?_

_That's just wrong, INO YAMANAKA!!!_

_I mean, no you just HATE HIS LOVABLE GUTS!!!_

_WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Ino strangled her long blonde hair in annoyance as she was screaming about letting a mother lover getting in her head.

"Tch. and they think I'm weird coz I'm emo" Sasuke said to himself after seeing this 'original' scene.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke turned and his eyes opened wide only for a second when he heard his name from a certain Hyuuga prodigy.

"I...I don't think you have to make a big fuss about this..." Neji said as Sasuke's eyes were getting bigger. "I...I'll...make you happy...you-you can take her and all..." Neji stuttered as Sasuke's eyes were bigger than his head as he was trying to back away from Neji.

"Heh? Ne-neji?" Sasuke stuttered. _The hell? It's Neji!_ "Snap out of it!" Sasuke demanded as he was readying his Chidori. "oh, please don't hurt me" Neji begged placing his arms over his head. "What?" Sasuke looked at him dumbly. "I think I'll give up...I don't think I'll make it. You-you win..." Neji said sadly as Sasuke didn't know what to say. "Oh...okay..." Sasuke said blinking.

_I think I'm in a nightmare...yeah, that's it. I am..._

"Actually..." Neji said as he stood up properly, looked up proudly and placed his hands in his pockets.

"...I'm giving up in being a coward and giving the coward trophy for you to win." Neji cleared as Sasuke was getting weirded out. _What the...is he having an attitude change? Personality change? PMS?_

"Hn..." Neji smirked as Sasuke grunted. Sasuke knew Neji's gonna beat him bad. "we'll just see" Sasuke smiled. (Btw, lol! I'm sorry I just want to see how Neji would look like if he acted like Hinata, ahehe! read on)

"Sakura-chan...OH, SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Lee cried as he was sobbing and hugging Sakura against his chest. Sakura blinked and said "na-nani?" she woke up saw beneath her the color green.

Green?

"AUGH!!! GREEN SPANDEX!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Sakura yelled as she let go of Lee. "Sakura-chan you're okay!!!" Lee leaped for joy as Sakura was now running around and around and around and around and around...

...Kiba who still has foams in his mouth.

"GREEN SPANDEX!!! THE COLOR IS TOO BRIGHT!!!!" Sakura yelled as she was now feeling dizzy. "Now she gets dizzy?" Ino said while having a question mark on her head. Apparently she got over Shikamaru Nara in her head.

(Lol, I almost forgot! what happen to Shino?!)

"what a beautiful scenery" Shino smirked behind his collar.

_a wild boy who actually has rabies so to speak. _

_a shy girl who talks a lot about shampoo( yes a bug heard her convo and blabbed a lot about the shampoo to me so I killed it)_

_next a pink haired girl running around a person. _

_A stupid green spandex guy saying too much about youth with no one listening. _

_A sudden of a blonde girl trying to remove her hair out of her head. _

_A hyperactive blonde boy kicking his own ass. _

_A lazy bastard who actually can move his body to get some chips. _

_Also a fat guy who is kind yet evil in a way. _

_Two prodigies being weird. Uchiha still being a perv and Hyuuga becoming weirdly shy._

_While me..._

_...I'm cool...ya know that, aight?_

" yeah, dawg..." he nodded as he hit his chest two times before giving out a peace sign. "YES! PEACE TO ALL LOVERS!!! YOUTH IS BACK ONCE AGAIN IN YOUR HEAD!!! WONDERFUL SHINO!!!" Lee yelled as he hugged Shino where he started to sweatdropped.

_Crap, was he in front of me all along? Stupid sunglasses blocking my view._

Ino moaned and groaned. _Why am I thinking about him? Stupid pineapple brown hair styled lazy smart sexy ass...hole?_

_Did I just say he was sexy?_

_Omg! Did I even say he has a sexy ass?_

_Damn, a sexy asshole?_

_WHAT?!_

Ino moaned and groaned some more. _Why is he torturing my mind?!!!_

"Is she having an orga-" "Kiba!" Hinata yelled as Kiba didn't continue his sentence. Kiba was back to his old self as Hinata was, too. "Heh was just kidding." Kiba grinned as Hinata smiled back. _Hmm, I wonder...how's Naruto?_ Hinata thought deeply.

"Dattebayo!!!" Naruto came back alive as he was now dancing. "1...2...3...dattebayo, woot woot! Dattebayo, oh yeah!" he was singing and dancing this sentence over and over again. Singing and dancing singing and dancing…

…in front of Tenten with his healed ass shaking left and right and his hands waving in the air.

"THE HELL?! Go do that in front of someone else will ya, Uzumaki?!" Neji yelled angrily as he had just activated his Byakugan. Naruto started to sweat and run off to do his singing dance in front of Sakura only to receive the punch...as usual. "Ow, Sakura-chan...That hurt" Naruto complained as now it is time for...

..Neji's kiss.

"_So...this is it..."_ he thought sighing to himself. He looked at her and didn't know what to do. _What choice did he have, anyway? I guess it's time. _He sighed again as she saw Tenten breathing.

Neji leaned near to her as their lips met. A sweet kiss made Tenten's lips tender as she was beginning to like this.

_Yeah, I choose to make Sasuke an effort. Who cares? I know I'll beat him, anyway._

Neji still continued his kiss with her with his tongue now entering her mouth (shattap, I dunno how to explain a kissing scene)

_This is good._ Tenten thought as she placed her arms around Mr. Forehead.

"Hmpf." Sasuke crossed his arms. _Prodigies are known to be the best in everything especially kissing. I should do something._ Sasuke thought as he looked around and eyed on one person that could actually help. "Perfect" he smirked to himself as he walked to that person and whispered to him.

"NEJI!!! HOW COULD YOU KISS YOUR TEAMMATE LIKE THAT?!!!" Lee yelled as Neji quickly let go as Tenten gasped.

_Damn that baka Lee. The fk!!!_ Neji thought as he turned to glare at Lee as Lee yelled "YOSH!!" with his fist up in the air.

_Oh my...Neji's Mr. Forehead? It can't be...I'm so mad! Why would he do this to me?! It's as if he likes me likes me so why kiss me like this? He's a good kisser but I fully well know he's using me just so he could win! ARGH!! _Tenten thought as the tears were stinging in her eyes. _To think..._

_...I'm in love with him._

Tenten grunted as she turned her sadness to anger. "Hurry and get back to continuing the game!" Tenten pointed at the spots that the contestants were as Lee, Sasuke and Neji sat there.

"_Hmm, I wonder why I did that...it is actually youthful for love to bloom between two friends."_ Lee thought scratching his chin. _"Oh no! What have I done? I must repair their love once again!"_ Lee thought as he clenched his fist. _"I...MUST!"_

"I'm good. Don't thank me..." Sasuke smirked as he took a pebble, oddly the pebble that Naruto kicked when they were bored, and he threw the pebble up and let it land back to his hand. He did this habit since he knew there was one thing left to do…

…to win.

"I can't believe this..." Neji said as his hands crawled his hair. _I...that...stupid Uchiha...how could he do this? Especially Lee! The hell Lee, I thought you were like a friend. I seriously can't believe this but..._

_..I think I'm falling for her._

Neji grunted as he sighed heavily. Now what was he gonna do? Poor Neji and to think, Tenten is still angry as she was crossing her arms and not saying anything.

"Hmm...Shino's here..." Ino looked at Shino just standing behind Lee who was still thinking of a plan to reunite Tenten and Neji in the youthful love.

"Naruto's there..." Ino looked to the other way to see Sakura hitting him as Naruto placed his arms over his head as a protection. _Okay, Mr. Eyebrows and Mr. Forehead's speakers are here._

She looked at an empty spot behind Mr. Eyes as she frowned.

_Where the hell is that Shika?! _

and what a coincidence Shikamaru came who was now panting and gasping for air as he had just ran until he was in front of Choji and fell down handing out a big pack of chips, water and sake.

"and there's the hottie" Ino smiled as her eyes bulged out. _WTF NO! I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! HMPF!_ She thought crossing her arms and tossing her blonde long hair at her back.

"Here you go, Choji..." Shikamaru breathed heavily as Choji smiled and took the chips. "what's with the water and sake?" Choji raised his eyebrow and munched his first chip. _MM!!! GOOD BARBEQUE FLAVORED CHIP!_ He munched on two chips. _WHOA! CHICKEN FLAVORED!_ And then he munched on more chips. _OMG! SEAFOOD FLAVOR!!!_

He was happily having fun eating his chips as Shikamaru scratched his head. "uh, I'm gonna drink the water since I'm tired and the sake is for my dad since I remembered he wanted sake when I get home." Shikamaru explained as Choji just nodded didn't care and ate his chips.

"Shika get your ass in here!" Ino exclaimed as Shikamaru shrugged and stood in front of Sasuke. "Also you Naruto!!!" Ino yelled as Naruto was in a relief as he won't get punched anymore. He now went and stood behind Neji. So I wonder what the next question is.

Ino coughed and cleared her throat. "The last question will be..."

Everyone was waiting.

Hinata was fiddling with her fingers and hoped the deserving one would win.

Kiba was snickering. _This question should be cheesy I wanna hear Shino suffer again._

Sakura looked at Sasuke as she sighed lovingly _he's so hot. I don't know why I chose Shino over him before._

Tenten didn't care and was still mad assuming Neji was just using her.

Sasuke smirked and was really positive and confident that he will win.

Neji seem to lose hope as he was smiling sadly and thought of maybe telling her the truth through his answer for the upcoming question.

Naruto was touching the lumps that were on his head to see if they don't hurt anymore with his song playing in his head as a last song syndrome.

So what about Lee and Shikamaru?

"Men, I'm thirsty" Shikamaru said as he took a bottle and drank then he spat it out. "damn, I've mistaken sake over water" Shikamaru said letting the bad taste of his tongue.

Lee knew he's going to have a long speech and he won't let Shino speak for him. Lee knew that he should speak for himself. Through this speech he will recover the bond between Tenten and Neji (I'm having doubts...maybe Lee should win...hehe)

_Since it's going to be a long speech and I shouted a lot for how proud I was on youth I have to drink water. My mouth's really dry and throat's really sore._ Lee looked around and saw Shikamaru holding out a bottle of water that Shikamaru drank.

"excellent, Shika-kun!!" Lee exclaimed as Shikamaru raised his eyebrow. Before he could say anything Lee took away the sake thinking it was water as Lee drank all the contents of it. "Tis wAturrr teish weird buttttttttt i feel feel feel FEEL greaaaattttttt..." Lee said drunkly as Shikamaru shook his head.

"_At least he didn't drink the water. I'm tired. Lee can handle sake. Heck anyone can handle it except me!"_ Shikamaru thought as he took another bottle of water and drank. "AH!" he said as he was relaxed. By now Lee was skipping along the way back to his spot with him hiccupping every 10 seconds.

What Shikamaru didn't know is Lee can't handle sake too.

"YOSH!!" Lee yelled as Shino just rolled his eyes. "Whash yer problems, Shino0o0oo??" Lee asked as he hiccupped yet Shino just shrug. "Yaw sho...unyouth hic ful...why you hiding behind those hic glasshesh huh? Take it as hic as hic" "take it ass?? What?" Shino asked as he stared at Lee who was swaying around himself. "never mine that...passhhhhawwwwwwww...fusshhh" Lee expressed nonsense as Shino shook his head. Lee took Shino's hand and danced with him.

"wtf?!" Shino exclaimed as he let go of Lee. "Let's make beautiful music together!!" Lee yelled as he hiccupped again. _I.dont.want.to.know.period._ Shino thought as he calmed his temper down.

"What's going on with Lee?" Hinata asked as Kiba raised his eyebrow and turn to look at Lee. "Don't know. Maybe he's having those sizeshurs." Kiba said unsurely. "Wa-what? Yu-you mean seizures?" Hinata asked as Kiba nodded.

"uh...i-i don't think so...I guess" Hinata said as Hinata and Kiba looked at Lee shaking his booty. Hinata just gasped. _What a weird scene to look at._ Hinata thought as Kiba grinned thinking of the opposite way.

"That's actually a cool dance move!" Kiba said as Hinata looked at Kiba. _Huh?_ Hinata thought as Kiba stood up and was shaking his booty waving his hands up and down doing Lee's dance. "Kiba, stop it..." Hinata said feeling embarrassed. _I guess this is how Shino feels with Lee._ Hinata thought and couldn't take the humiliation.

"No way! You can't make me!" Kiba stick out his tongue and continued to shake his booty.

SLAP!!!

"Stop it, KIBA!!" Hinata yelled after she had just slapped Kiba's butt.

"Owww..." Kiba whimpered as Akamaru came and licked his ass.

"AKAMARU!!" Kiba yelled as Akamaru moved away and just hid behind Hinata. Hinata sighed as she wondered how Kiba can be her teammate, anyway.

"Okay, here's the question..." Ino said as the three contestants looked at Ino waiting for the question.

"What would you do to make Tenten's love life perfect in your opinion?" Ino asked as Lee stood up but Shino hold him back. "I am your speaker." Shino said clearly as Lee looked at Shino drowsily. "let me...talkshhh...you have no youth why let yoush spiksh...HUH?!" Lee said still drunk as Shino didn't care and was in a relief that he won't speak for Lee.

"HEYY...YO! YOSH! WASSHUP?!" Lee yelled as Tenten was shocked. _So I was right! Mr. Eyebrows is Lee! Figures..._Tenten thought.

"WHAT?! SHINO WON'T BE HUMILIATED!? ARGH!!!" Kiba yelled as Akamaru barked.

"I...hic just wanna shay...my ansher..." Lee said. " ugh! Obviously, hello?! Just say it will ya?!" Ino said as Lee raised a finger at her. "Don't you interruft." Lee said his vision being a blur.

"Okay, I take what I said back. Lee's horrible with sake...actually, troublesome" Shikamaru thought. "DATTEBAYO! YOU THE MAN!!" Naruto yelled as he was dancing again. "Stop it." Neji said as Naruto stopped not wanting to be yelled at again. "What's he up to?" Sasuke muttered.

Omg, I forgot Sakura's here. Gyahaha! Sakura was watching Lee.

_Is Lee drunk or something?_ Sakura thought.

OBVIOUSLY! HECK, THIS IS ACTUALLY GETTING GOOD.

_Really, he seems weird...really getting weird._

SO?! LEE CAN'T GET WEIRD MORE! HE'S ALREADY WEIRD ENOUGH!!!

"Ugh, why do I even bother talking to you?" Sakura said out loud as Hinata looked at her. "Eh? Who-who you to-talking to, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked. "Huh?" Sakura asked and just shook her head quickly. "nothing really" Sakura said as Hinata just nodded.

"I hic WANNA SHAY...TENTEN'S YOUTHFUL LOVE LIFE hic WILL BE PERFECT...IF...IF!!!" Lee had 5 hiccups straight in a row before continuing. _This is going to take while. _Shino thought and sighed heavily.

"IF...SHE KNOWSH THAT...NEJI AND HER...ARE PERFECT...FOR EACH OTHER!!! YOSH! NOT HER WITH ME OR HIM!!" Lee said pointing at Sasuke as Sasuke bite. "BECAUSH...THEY LOVE EACH OTHER...SO...BE TOGETHER...FOR YOUTH!!! YOSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lee yelled raising his fist as his face was red.

THUMP

Lee had just fallen on the ground as everyone knew he will have a hangover soon. "I'll get him" Shino sighed as he send his bugs to carry Lee until the bugs dropped Lee in front of Sakura, Hinata and Kiba on the ground. Kiba got a stick and poke Lee's eyebrows. "Is he alive?"

"KIBA!" Sakura yelled taking the stick away and hitting him on the head with it. "Ow! Well, is he?" Kiba asked. "Of course, he is, baka!" Sakura yelled as she placed her now glowing right hand on Lee's forehead.

"This will calm him for now." Sakura said as she let go of her hand from Lee's forehead after one minute.

"_Lee...why does he agree on letting me and Neji be together? Stupid Lee."_ Tenten thought but now had second thoughts. _Love...is Neji feeling that, too? That seems so impossible._

"Dobe" Sasuke mumbled and started to whisper his answer to Shikamaru as Shikamaru just nodded.

_Sheesh, troublesome answer. At least it's not perverted._ Shikamaru thought.

"Okay then..." Ino rolled her eyes after the incident of a drunken Lee. "How about you, Mr. Eyes?"

Shikamaru grunted as she looked at Ino. _Men, Ino's hair is messed up._ Shikamaru thought and shrugged.

"Well, here goes. I would really make your love life perfect. I would never use you at all. Unlike some people or someone. Once we're together I'll kill that person who played with your feelings. No matter what I'll really protect you until I die. You know that, so think about it." Shikamaru said as Sasuke nodded.

_Hmmm, Mr. Eyes must be really the deserving one. I think I made up my mind already._ Tenten thought.

"Okay, Mr. forehe-" " I made up my mind" Tenten said interrupting Ino's question. "Huh? But it's Mr. Forehead's turn..." Ino said. "I don't care about him." Tenten said.

"Can you at least hear me out?" Neji asked as everyone looked at him.

"_He seems so serious..."_ Sakura thought with observation.

"_Neji-niisan...what's going on?"_ Hinata thought curiously.

"_My head and butt hurts...lol, my head butt hurts, get it_?" Kiba thought about his pain with humor.

"_This question seems to be pretty captivating, I see."_ Shino thought as he noticed this.

"_This guy won't quit, but I know he won't make it. After all, I know she chose me"_ Sasuke thought confidently.

"_Troublesome answer. It seems too cheesy for an Uchiha prodigy to say this"_ Shikamaru thought lazily.

"_YUM!!! CHIPS!!! HELL YEAH, I WANT MORE!!!"_ Choji thought as he was munching on the chips wildly.

"_dattebayo, woot woot, dattebayo, oh yeah!"_ Naruto thought with the song playing in his head.

"Tenten! I am not using you! Heck, Sasuke's using you! I mean, Mr. Eyes! But whatever, I am already falling for you ever since this game started, don't you know that? The hell! Don't hate me for what you assume. At least believe me that I'm worth it! Worth to be there for you! Tenten, I LOVE YOU!" Neji stated as everyone gasped (well, except Lee who was drunk, Choji who was still eating and Naruto who was thinking of the song still) while Tenten thought properly.

"_Hmm, I guess I'm gonna have to choose him. Obviously, he's the best."_ she smiled as she raised her hand up.

"I have decided that..." Tenten said as everyone looked at her.

"...I'm going with Lee" Tenten said as everyone's jaw dropped on the ground.

"Just kidding." Tenten joked as everyone sighed in a relief.

"so I guess it's between Sasuke and Neji, eh?" Shikamaru said as Tenten nodded.

"_Please pick Neji!!!"_ Sakura and Ino hoped wildly.

"_Go with neji-niisan, please. He deserves you_." Hinata thought with hope.

"_Argh! Now only my butt hurts. Damn, Hinata can slap, all right...I wonder if she uses a whip"_ Kiba was trailing his thoughts into wild dreams.

"_Don't choose either of them. Choose the chips! My life's perfect!"_ Choji thought eating his chips.

"_Dattebayo! The song's my life. Tenten take it! Don't go with those perverted prodigies!"_ Naruto grinned.

"_..."_ was all Shino could think. _"Troublesome" _a word Shikamaru thought of.

Sasuke and Neji were sweating. Who could it be then?

"I'm taking Sasuke" Tenten said as Neji's heart broke down to pieces and was having a sick feeling at the pit of his stomach. He suddenly became gloomy and knew his heart lost hope.

"good...I finally won" he stood up, crossed his arms and smiled then smirked at his opponents. One of them glared at him as he glared back with his Sharingan eyes.

Tenten took off her blindfold.

_Finally, I can see the light._ She thought as she went near to Sasuke. Sasuke smiled at her as she smiled slyly and placed her left hand on his chest while her right hand...

...had just punched the hell out of Sasuke.

"SASUKE!!!!" Ino and Sakura yelled as they went near to him.

"Huh?" Neji thought as Tenten went near to him and hugged him tightly. "Sasuke's a perv. I love you, too" Tenten sniffed as Neji smiled as he was glad right now.

"YOU'RE A PERV, SASUKE!!" Naruto keep yelling this as Ino was pulling Sasuke's left arm while Sakura was pulling the other arm. "HE'S MINE!!!" they keep saying while they keep pulling him.

"What happened?" Lee asked who sat up properly and groaned with the pain in his head. Hinata and Kiba looked at him. "Ne-neji won and got te-tenten's heart." Hinata smiled shyly as Lee was showing his big cute black eyes with joy.

"YOSH!!! I DID IT! THE POWER OF YOUTH WILL ALWAYS PREVAIL! GO TENTEN AND NEJI!!!" Lee yelled jumping in joy as Tenten and Neji laughed. Tenten's hands were on Neji's chest while Neji's arms were wrapped around her waist as they looked at each other and gave each other a meaningful kiss.

What a day...

"Baka!" Sasuke yelled as he took his arms and crossed it. "I can't believe I lost" Sasuke said as he stormed off to sit under a tree. Sakura wanted to follow but Ino stopped her as they were glaring at each other.

"YOU'RE NEXT!!!" Ino yelled and blindfolded the girl.

**Wow, finally done typing! faints YAY!!! HIGH FIVE!!! I DID IT! I DID IT! I KEPT MY PROMISE! WHOO!!!!**

**time to thank ppol who reviewed, fave and alerted this fic, yeah!!! take your pants off(don't mind that, i'm hyper)**

**kiba's kunoichi**

**lover143**

**jennyNara**

**unstoppable spirit**

**yingyanglover**

**dwerbiechan**

**lefoxy**

**cursed dragon**

**evilnaruto15**

**cosenangel**

**suki Nara**

**wozza33**

**BARGAVI**

**starbunny14**

**thoughtseeker**

**sithking zero**

**tejiluver**

**kitsune no kasai**

**and if you're not in the list that means i hate you...**

**...kidding, i can never do that.**

**but just in case you did review, fave or alerted this fic and wasn't in the list then i would like to say so sorry!!! once i realize your not in it then you'll be in the list in the next chapter, keii? oki, see ya!!!**

**the anonymous review is now enabled. i just found out that it was disabled all long. weirdy weird weird.**

**anyway,**

**next girl is...**

**BANG!**

**ART IS A BANG!**

**utterly random of me, eh?**

**sorry i was thinking if you guys could decide on who would be the next girl, okay? heck suggest the contestants, too! and R&R if this story is totally worth the wait or more than that!**

**see ya, THANK YOU ALL!!!**

**bam! bam! bam! bam! bam! bam! bam! bam! bam! bam! OUTTIE!!!**


	10. 1st arc's features: scenes n interviews

**HEY LOOK! SPECIAL FEATURES ON WHAT HAPPEN TO THE FIRST ARC OF THE CHAPTER!!**

**Yeah, there will be four arcs in this chapter.**

**1- tenten**

**2- ?**

**3- ?**

**4- ino**

**yeah, please vote for who will be the next girl to be blindfolded okay?**

6 FREQUENTLY ASKED QUESTIONS (FAQ)

Lol! I know I need some explaining to do for five questions. cracks knuckles and starts to type

1) What's about Shino's bet, anyway?

"I bet that any of you can't get Choji's pack of chips!" Naruto grinned. It was the hour before the time they were all bored as the boys were at Ichiraku ramen.

"Heh. Troublesome." Shikamaru said. "whatever, dobe" Sasuke said. "Hn" Neji said.

"Wtf, man? What if none of us gets Choji's chips?" Kiba asked as Naruto grinned much wildly.

"Then you guys are going to treat ramen to me till the day I die!" Naruto yelled. "Hey, man. I know I just finished five ramen dishes but they'll pay" Naruto grinned as the man nodded where then Shino slapped his forehead.

"I'll get Choji's chips soon" Shino said as everyone looked at Shino especially Choji.

"No way can you get my chips!" Choji said angrily. "we'll just see" Shino said pushing his glasses to his nose as he smirked behind his collar.

"Troublesome. I'm going to watch the clouds" Shikamaru said leaving the place as the boys followed him.

"Why are you guys following me?" Shikamaru asked.

"Coz I wanna check if you really are going to watch the clouds." Naruto said placing his arms behind his head. "Pff" Sasuke and Neji expressed in unison while the others nodded along Naruto.

"Troublesome. Suit yourself" Shikamaru said lazily.

"YOSH! Let's go!" Lee exclaimed as they went to the place.

boredboredboredboredboredboredboredboredboredboredboredboredboredboredbored

"KIBA! You're missing this! Catfight, dude!!!" Choji shouted as he was watching the scene and munching on his chips wildly. Suddenly a bug was flying in front of Choji's eyes as Choji tried to swat it off. The bug dodged his attack as the bugs multiplied until it became a bug clone of Shino.

"I bet that Lee will be one of the people to get rid of this catfight. If I win, you give me your pack of chips." Shino said as Choji smiled slyly. _Another bet...I know I'll win this bet._ "Well, if Lee doesn't then you're going to get rid of those glasses for a week and show to everyone how you really look like." Choji said. "Deal." Shino said plainly as his clone's hand shook Choji's hand before the bugs flew away leaving the clone disappearing out of sight.

boredboredboredboredboredboredboredboredboredboredboredboredboredboredbored

"YOSH! Let's save them, Shino!" Lee announced as he waited for Shino to agree with him. "No" Shino said simply with his deep voice as always. _If I helped along then Choji will think I tell Lee to let the catfight stop and I don't cheat._ "Huh? But you're now one of the people who understand youth! How could you not save them from wasting their youth with anger?" Lee asked with tears stinging in his eyes.

_Wtf? He can't cry! I better let him stop crying and start stopping the catfight…_

"Whoa, wait, don't cry! I just don't feel like saving. Coz that youth stuff doesn't make sense..." Shino admitted it as Lee was surprised. _It doesn't really make sense, anyway._ Shino thought "besides..." Lee wondered now. "...I like catfights." Shino said as Lee's face dropped dumbly. _I love catfights coz this would only be the way to get Choji's chips...and girls are hot in catfights at times, no doubt._ "Fine! It'll be like this, I'll do it myself!" Lee said and started to charge.

boredboredboredboredboredboredboredboredboredboredboredboredboredboredbored

"Men...I lost the bet." Choji said complaining as Shino took out his hand. "Give it to me." Shino said calmly. "Fine..." Choji grunted and gave his pack of chips to Shino. "It's nice knowing you" Shino smiled behind his collar as Choji went back to the audience spot. _Success equals bliss_ Shino thought

"SHINO! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! You were betting? It is unyouthful!" Lee said angrily. "So?" Shino raised his eyebrow. _Whatever, wasn't he there when Naruto's bet was settled? Oh yeah, speaking of which._

"hey, Naruto, come here" Shino said as Naruto came. "What, dude?" Naruto asked as Shino was waving the packs of chips in Naruto's eyes. "No way...you got Choji's pack of chips?" Naruto asked as Shino nodded with a smile. "That's impossible" Naruto said. "Remember the deal..."Shino reminded as Naruto slumped _men I have no money to pay off the ramen I ate awhile ago, this sucks!_

There we have it!

2) What was Lee's talk about how unyouthful Shino is?

"What's up, Lee?" Shikamaru asked calmly. _No one remembers the kiss so I wouldn't care less. _"Up is the beautiful sky that gives fluffy white clouds of delight showing how this day can be so youthful!" Lee said happily then looked at Shino.

"If only some people would understand youth." Lee muttered as his teeth grind. "Troublesome" Shikamaru said as he sat back and took a nap while Lee was talking nonsense again about youth. "As you say...it is really troublesome...so let's start" Lee showed his serious face.

"Shino is one of the people who actually doesn't understand youth. The power of youth is welcoming to everyone. Youth doesn't arise for any reason! Youth will make you feel the power!! YOSH!" Lee stared his speech.

"I was excited and even had a self-impose rule to cartwheel around Konoha in 50 laps if I don't win. I was actually surprise that Shino would be the voice of my youth to spill my determination to Tenten. It must be the power of youth for Shino to be my speaker in the game!" Lee said grinning about how destiny had set him to teach Shino youth.

"Anyway, when I whispered the answer to him I know that he was still shy to express his youth. But he did anyway! I was actually proud of myself and told myself that power of youth can be spread and Shino will understand that youth is power!!! But then when the haiku came I had a question mark on my head, Shikamaru. Coz he was begging not to say the haiku I just said and even threaten me. But I couldn't care less. Youth is actually blossoming in his heart. he's just not yet use to it so that was my reason on why Shino was afraid to say the haiku but he said it, anyway." Lee explained as he had his youthful observation well.

"I support him and treat him as a youthful close friend. He is closer to me than Neji my eternal rival after all. With that closure I even had the youthful guts to say how pandas scare me. Long story why but that's not the point." Lee almost drifted off from the topic.

"So back to the topic all of a sudden Shino fainted. It must be because he wasn't really used to youth that he's suffering this pain so a person who understood youth I started to process my mind to give him C.P.R. saving youth is one of the precious things you can give, ya know. But it seems that Shino overreacted and was alive. It must be because he had accepted youth in his heart." Lee explained more about his observation.

"But of course he has gone through youth stages that Gai sensei and I hypothesized. Stage one- shyness as Shino didn't want to say my first answer before. Stage two- denial to acceptance as he was accepting youth in his heart but he was denying it but I know that youth will be accepted soon, anyway. Stage three- suffering it is known that youth is really powerful that you have to suffer its circumstances it's a good thing that sharing used youth will make his youth useful to him which I was going to do by giving C.P.R. to him." Lee said as he continued the other half of the theory.

"Stage four-arisement. He had arisen and accepted youth. but at this stage is where rage comes in, too since you have to let out all of your rage so your youth inside will be clear and I was happy to help him get rid of it since he had steer away his rage off when he send bugs to attack my lips which I understand, of course. You agree with this theory, right, Shikamaru? "Lee asked Shikamaru about Gai and his theories but shook it off assuming Shikamaru just wanted to listen to the continuation of the stages of youth.

"Oh, sorry, I will continue and questions will be asked later, no worries. So back again, when I had my first success to win Tenten's youthful heart Shino went to stage five- inside expression where he expressed our success in having the greatest youthful haiku about Tenten -chan which yours truly made that haiku. He expressed his youth inside which I understand why he didn't reply much but yet I encouraged him to express it out though there were few possibilities that you can express youth out after stage five quickly and it was impossible for this to happen in Shino's case." Lee nodded about this.

" then when it was time for me to give a simple nice kiss to Tenten that he started to go to the final stage which is outside expression where now he had expressed how he had thanked youth and I was so happy that he saw the light of youth!! YOSH! YOUTH HAD JUST ENTERED TO SHINO THAT TIME, IT WAS REALLY GOOD!" Lee finished explaining his theories as he now was raising his fist happily but then frowned.

"Now what's with the 'was'? Well, its coz all of a sudden he had lost his youth which I may say is disappointing but it's much worse. Why? He disagreed to help me save Sakura-chan from her weird fight with Ino..." this was the time when Choji entered the scene.

"...and then Shino had this bet and all. So unyouthful! And every time he talks and..." Choji just looked at him thinking he was weird but shrugged it off and went to talk to Shikamaru.

"...every time he speaks and every time he says something I noticed that I had been fooled by his expression. I thought he understood youth but I have mistaken it. I was such in a dismay. There is no hope for him to bloom properly at all. What a waste of youth that had entered him and then let go of his very mind and body. Why did it have to happen like this? Unbelievable!!" he said as Choji had just hit the second Naruto out.

"I guess youth is only deserving to people like Gai-sensei and I, I'm so glad youth didn't leave me." Lee sniffed as he wiped his few small tears.

Then Lee noticed Sakura had just fallen on the ground. "NO! MY LOVELY LADY SAKURA!!!" Lee yelled. "By the way Shikamaru thanks for listening to my story" he thanked an empty spot nearby a tree before leaving to consult Sakura.

Lol! If you read this, I thank you! I took another effort to write Lee's theories of youth, lol!

3) So how did Shikamaru's trip to get Choji's chips go?

"I'll tell Ino" he said as Shikamaru gulped and had run away as fast as he could to buy a pack of chips. " I want the barbecue, chicken and seafood flavored chips in there new all-mix large size pack, YOU GOT THAT?!" Choji yelled. "OKAY!" Shikamaru yelled from a distant to reply back.

"Troublesome...I can't believe I told Choji that I think Ino's...grr" Shikamaru cursed as he entered the store to buy chips. "grr...not my problem why Ino's attractive...damn" Shikamaru mumbled as he looked around to find the chips. He saw the chips as he was now in heaven.

_Yes! Choji's troublesome pack of chips! And to think it's the last one left._

He ran to the place where the pack of chips was located until...

...a kid took the pack of chips as Shikamaru screeched. He looked at the boy and grunted lazily. "You wouldn't mine giving that pack of chips to me, right?" Shikamaru said as the kid shook his head and nodded. "No way am I giving this to you, mister! I took it first!!!" "Damn you!" Shikamaru said to the kid.

Now the kid and Shikamaru were both glaring then a second later Shikamaru gripped the kid's shirt's collar. "Give me the chips or die." Shikamaru said as the kid whimpered. "hey, you" a hand landed on his shoulder.

Shikamaru tilted his head to see...

...his dad, Shikaku Nara.

"troublesome...what?" Shikamaru said. "You shouldn't be doing that to the boy." Shikaku smirked. "BUT I NEED THE CHIPS!!!" Shikamaru complained. "Now you sound like Choza..." his father smirked again. "More like Choji..." Shikamaru said plainly. "Now hand over the chips, dude!" Shikamaru said angrily.

The kid was now crying loudly. And it got louder that Shikamaru got worried as his father was just relaxed. _So he really expected this. I don't even want to know how I was related to him._ Shikamaru thought. Shikamaru quickly let go of the kid as the kid now was running away with the loot.

"HEY, YOU KID! COME BACK!!!" Shikamaru yelled and started to run but his father pulled him back. "The hell?! I need to get the chips or else!" Shikamaru said. "Buy me sake coz I'm going home." Shikaku said. _That's it? He's so lazy!_ "Why did you even enter the shop? You're so troublesome! Do it yourself, man!" Shikamaru said as he was struggling to get free as his old man rolled his eyes.

"I came here just to see if there was a new edition of your mom's magazine at the window and then I saw you, that's it." Shikaku explained. "Whatever! Mom's making you a sissy now let go!" Shikamaru yelled as Shikaku's face went red. "Fine! But buy me sake or you're grounded" Shikaku said as he went away.

"WHAT?!!!!! ARGH!!!" Shikamaru shouted as he started to run and find the kid. "Hmm...women are not the only people who exist to be troublesome. Kids are now in the troublesome category" he muttered as he was now looking around and finding the kid. _He couldn't have gone out. The bell didn't make a sound yet after my dad left. The bell was at the top of the door so if the door swings, the bell rings._

He was now doing his habit as his hands started to show his mind of thinking to get a pack of chips.

_I can't believe I'm wasting my wit to think of a strategy just to get a pack of chips._

After three minutes he smiled and let go of his habit and started to walk way back at the shop and hid behind a cookies counter. _I'll just wait for it._ Shikamaru smiled.

He then saw the kid bought the chips and he started to open the door.

Ding!

He quickly got out of the counter and yelled " Kagemane no Jutsu" as his shadows had quickly grabbed the kid and now the kid was stuck. "AH! I CAN'T MOVE!" the kid yelled as Shikamaru just rolled his eyes. Shikamaru walked forward as the kid did. They both stopped when Shikamaru was now facing the kid.

"I'll let go of the jutsu if you promise me to give me the pack of chips." Shikamaru said. "And if I don't?! What ya gonna do, huh!" the kid yelled. "I was afraid to use this on a troublesome kid like you but..." Shikamaru then said " Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu" and then more of his shadows formed into hand as it started to strangle the kid just slightly.

"HEY, YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!!" the kid whined. "Yes, I can. These shadow techniques can only be used from the Nara clan and I'm the youngest member of that clan." Shikamaru explained literally as the kid grunted and was a bit scared. "I can kill you off by choking you, you know" Shikamaru threaten him.

"isn't that child abuse?!" the kid said worriedly. "yeah, but in this case it's blackmailing" Shikamaru smirked as the kid was mad. "FINE! I PROMISE YOU CAN TAKE THE PACK OF CHIPS, OKAY?!" the kid yelled. "No funny stuff. You're not going to run away and all, okay?" Shikamaru said as the kid frowned. There goes his plan of escaping.

"Fine..." the kid said as Shikamaru let go of the jutsu. The kid handed out the chips as Shikamaru quickly took it away. "Good kid." Shikamaru laughed slightly as he gave a satisfied amount of money to give to the kid. "Now go buy something else."

Shikamaru said as the kid grinned. "Thanks! You're good after all" the kid said before running off to buy something else.

Shikamaru was about to go but then remembered something. "oh yeah, dad's stupid sake." Shikamaru slapped his forehead and mumbled. He went to the spot where the liquor was located and took his dad's favorite sake. Once he took it he saw the sign that was above the liquor stand.

PEOPLE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BUY THIS.

"troublesome yet again" Shikamaru said to himself. He was just 15 years old like the others but he didn't want to be grounded at all. Yet again it's time for him to think.

Later on...

"Hmm...I'll buy water just in case I got the situation handled already" Shikamaru said taking a bottle of water in his left hand with the sake also in that hand. He went to the counter and placed the money amounted of the sake and water to the lady.

"what are you even buying?" the lady asked as he raised a bottle of water to her. "I think you need change for it" the lady suggested plainly. "no, not really." Shikamaru sweated as the lady peeked at the in front of the bottom of the counter and saw Shikamaru holding the sake.

"HEY, YOU CAN'T BUY THAT!!" the lady yelled. _NOW! _Shikamaru thought as he threw a smoke bomb in the place. The smoke filled up the shop as he quickly ran out of the store.

He was now halfway away from the store as he heard the lady yelling from the distant "YOU GET BACK HERE OR ELSE I'M REPORTING TO THE HOKAGE!!!" Shikamaru didn't care as he started to laugh. _Tsunade will understand I'm sure. She loves sake, sheesh._ He thought.

He knew he had to run more as he found out the lady send forces to follow Shikamaru.

"Damn it..." Shikamaru said to himself as he threw another smoke bomb to them and ran away.

_Stupid Choji...I'm wasting my weapons just for the chips. Stupid dad, too! Sake? Troublesome!_ He thought as he had finally arrived at his destination.

Shikamaru came who was now panting and gasping for air as he had just ran until he was in front of Choji and fell down handing out a big pack of chips, water and sake.

"Here you go, Choji..." Shikamaru breathed heavily as Choji smiled and took the chips. "what's with the water and sake?" Choji raised his eyebrow and munched his first chip. MM!!! GOOD BARBEQUE FLAVORED CHIP! He munched on two chips. WHOA! CHICKEN FLAVORED! And then he munched on more chips. OMG! SEAFOOD FLAVOR!!!

He happily having fun eating his chips as Shikamaru scratched his head. _I don't want to tell Choji about my troublesome scene with the store. Besides, he seems distracted with the chips he's eating, anyway._ "uh, I'm gonna drink the water since I'm tired and the sake is for my dad since I remembered he wanted sake when I get home." Shikamaru explained as Choji just nodded didn't care and ate his chips.

"Shika get your ass in here!" Ino exclaimed as Shikamaru shrugged and stood in front of Sasuke.

_Troublesome._ He thought.

Woot! Shikamaru must be having a wanted poster around Konoha now, lol!

4) Where has Naruto landed after being kicked by himself?

"I love the fact that best friends shares secrets..." Choji snickered as Naruto was now sitting beside him and looked at him.

"YOU'RE A PERV!" Naruto pointed at him as Choji just blinked. "What?" Choji asked cluelessly as Naruto made one shadow clone of himself. "Slap me..." Naruto said. "Why?" second Naruto asked. "coz I keep saying you're a perv to everyone in here." Naruto said sadly. "poor you, dattebayo" second Naruto said with pity. "What do u mean poor me? You're me!" Naruto yelled. "You're a perv!" Naruto yelled at the second Naruto.

"Men, you need a life" the second Naruto said. "Just slap me!" Naruto demanded. "Can I do more than that?" the second Naruto asked. "Yes! For the love of ramen, YES!!!" Naruto yelled as the second Naruto smiled and kicked Naruto's butt out of this place.

"Men, I really kick hard..." Naruto said scratching his butt to let the pain go away. "So where am I?" Naruto asked himself. "YOSH!!! YOUTH!!" Naruto heard a deep voice from the place he was in and saw...

...Maito Gai, Kakashi Hatake, Jiraiya and Iruka Umino.

Naruto just blinked as he thought about having fun while he was at the place.

"Oof!" Naruto looked back to see the second Naruto landed. "Don't tell me the reason you got here was because I kicked you." Naruto said as the second Naruto rolled his eyes. "whatever, dattebayo" the second Naruto said Naruto dismissed his clone.

"_Hmm..."_ Naruto thought well and then he snickered.

" Oiroke no Jutsu!" he yelled as he has now turned himself into a girl with sexy clothes that he had seen from Kakashi's pornographic book that was written by a perverted old man named Jiraiya.

"Hehe...I'll have my fun..." Naruto smiled as he walked in front of the guys as the four of them had nosebleeds. "Oh my...isn't she..." Kakashi couldn't continue as he was stuck in looking at the beautiful woman. "I know...she looks like..." Iruka couldn't continue, too.

"You read the book too, Iruka?" Kakashi asked as Iruka just laughed nervously with a nod. "DAMN! THAT WOMAN'S HOT!!!" Jiraiya howled as the three stared at her.

Whoa wait, where's Gai?

"Why hello there miss. Your youth seems to blossom terribly that I've been attracted to your wonderful bloom so much" Gai said as Naruto just rolled his eyes and pretended to giggle. "Oh whatever. Go jump off a cliff, okay?" Naruto said this slyly while he placed his finger under Gai's chin making Gai drooled.

"Okay...it's a promise" Gai said drooling while weakly giving out his thumbs up.

"_Hehehe. I should have done this in my spare time before."_ Naruto thought as he smiled flirtingly at Gai before he walked away. "My goodness! Her bum is...the bomb!" Gai exclaimed as he ran to his fellow mates.

"That chick..." Kakashi shook his head still looking at Naruto. "I know!! She looks like the girl I wrote in my book. Hehe. What a dream come true!" Jiraiya said as he stood up proudly. "I'll be back but this time with her in my arms." Jiraiya said boastfully as the three shrugged thinking that an old pervert like him won't get that ideal woman of theirs at all.

"hey, lady..." Jiraiya said Naruto turned to look at the man who trained him. _Perverted sennin _Naruto thought. "Yes?" Naruto said batting his eyelashes for fun.

"What winks and is great in bed?" Jiraiya said one of his chat up lines.

"uh..." _hmm, tricky question. Whatever._ "I don't know" he said giggling.

Then Jiraiya winked as he laughed silently.

" uhh...I don't get it" Naruto said truthfully as Jiraiya looked at him dumbly but smiled slyly as he thought of another chat up line.

"If I could see you naked, I'd die happy." Jiraiya said. _Eww!_ "if I see you naked, I'd die!!" he yelled as Jiraiya frown. _Not what I expected_ Jiraiya thought. _Come on think, J-man._

Jiraiya leaned closer to Naruto as Naruto gulped. _Maybe I've taken this act too far._ "I want to be really dirty with you" Jiraiya said slyly. Naruto smelled him as he had almost puked.

"You smell as if you're dirty already!!" Naruto as he slapped him and Naruto walked away. _I better get out of here. What place is this, anyway?_ Naruto thought and looked at the sign.

Konoha's Secret Strip Bar For Men

_What's a strip bar? Why is it secretive? Only for men? Then how come girls like what I'm acting as are allowed too? Konoha is getting weird._

"hey, babe" Kakashi said as he had just poofed out of nowhere. _What the hell did Kakashi-sensei said?! _Naruto said as his eyes opened wide. "uh...hi" he said waving to Kakashi slightly.

"You know..." Kakashi started. "you're the most beautiful gorgeous sexy hot woman that I have ever seen" Kakashi smiled behind his mask showing his romantic eyes. _Damn, no wonder I never thought of this prank before._

"Eh? What makes you even think I would want talk to you then?" Naruto said as Kakashi frowned behind his mask and sighed. "I've been humiliated enough" Kakashi muttered as he went back to his table with the other guys. _Darn, I'm pooped. I wanna get out of here right now._

"Hi!" Naruto's eyes opened wider than when he saw Kakashi awhile ago. It was Iruka who said his greeting happily. "Hello..." Naruto sweated. _Oh please, not Iruka._ "You're cute." Iruka commented Naruto. "my cute what?" Naruto asked. _What's cute about the girl I'm acting as?_ "I meant you are cute." Iruka smiled as Naruto smiled back. _I'm glad Iruka's not a pervert and all._

"So do you mind having a drink and all?" Iruka asked as Naruto nodded. _Men, am I thirsty!_ Naruto thought. "Hey, you. Give us two sex on the beach will ya?" Iruka asked as the bartender nodded. "What's a sex on the beach?" Naruto asked as Iruka laughed for 8 seconds. "It's a kind of liquor. Try it. It's a fave of mine" Iruka smiled at Naruto. "here you go" the bartender said as Naruto look at the drink.

_I was expecting water or something. Oh well, what the heck!_ Naruto drank half of it as he had just spilled it all over Iruka's face. Gai, Kakashi and Jiraiya were laughing from the table as they had seen the scene. Now they don't feel bad about not getting the ideal woman in their arms.

"Let's skip the drink. I wonder if you could dance for my friends and me" Iruka said as the three guys heard Iruka as the three were nodding and being excited and all. "Umm..." Naruto was now thinking. _Sheesh, it's just a dance heck I'll even sing!_ "Okay! I'll even sing just for all of you" Naruto said in his girliest voice ever invented.

Iruka smirked as he smiled at the three guys showing that he was successful wherein the three guys just crossed their arms and rolled their eyes. Iruka looked at Naruto and said "well, there's the stage start doing your move, okay?" Iruka smiled and gave Naruto a wink. "Uh, okay..." Naruto said as he jumped on the stage. _"Well, let's see..."_ Naruto thought as the four men were waiting excitingly.

_Ooh, I know! I'll sing the song I always sung whenever I take a shower in the morning._

"Ahem..." Naruto coughed. "1...2...3..." Naruto counted. "Dattebayo, woot woot! Dattebayo, oh yeah!" he was singing with his butt shaking wildly and his arms waving in the air happily.

Gai was in love with the youthful song. Jiraiya raised his eyebrow. Kakashi slapped his forehead as for Iruka...

...he noticed something.

"oh no..." Iruka said as his three friends looked at him. "What?" Kakashi asked. "NARUTO!! YOU CAN'T FOOL US! NOW GET RID OF THAT ACT! THE HELL? YOU'RE NOT EVEN ALLOWED HERE!!" Iruka yelled as Naruto sweatdropped. _Damn, my cover's blown._ "I'm not this man you say...Naruto. Dattebayo, what makes you think that?" Naruto suddenly slapped his mouth with his hand.

The four men started to get angry. "YOSH!!! LET'S GET HIM!" Gai announced as Jiraiya had summoned a normal sized toad. Kakashi activated his Chidori as Iruka cracked his knuckles.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" Naruto yelled as he dismissed the jutsu and was back to his normal self as he ran out of the bar. The four would have followed Naruto if Naruto wasn't fast and all. "dreams are shattered" Jiraiya whined. "hai, what can we do?" Kakashi sighed. "Naruto's youth seems to be destroyed" Gai said sadly.

"No more ramen for Naruto!" Iruka shouted as the four of them slumped.

"I don't get it. That song rocks men!" Naruto yelled as he started to sing over and over again until he was back with his friends.

"Dattebayo!!!" Naruto came back alive as he was now dancing. "1...2...3...dattebayo, woot woot! Dattebayo, oh yeah!" he was singing and dancing this sentence over and over again. Singing and dancing singing and dancing…

..In front of Tenten with his healed ass shaking left and right and his hands waving in the air.

"THE HELL?! Go do that in front of someone else will ya, Uzumaki?!" Neji yelled angrily as he had just activated his Byakugan. Naruto started to sweat and run off to do his singing dance in front of Sakura only to receive the punch...as usual. "Ow, Sakura-chan...That hurt" Naruto complained.

_Dattebayo I had a rough day and Sakura's making it worse._

Yay! The fourth question is answered, haha! Lol, I am really going to make Naruto really active in the next chapter!

5) How come Kiba's okay after he had white foams coming from his mouth?

"Kiba do you really have rabies?" Hinata asked worriedly as more white foams came out from his mouth. It's like a volcano erupting and all. "Kiba!!" Hinata yelled shaking Kiba's shoulders. "Snap out of it, please!" Hinata said as she was now beginning to cry.

Kiba noticed this as the flow of white foam stop and Kiba wiped it off then sat up properly in front of Hinata. "Hey, sorry Hinata. I was bored so I made my saliva into multiple saliva balls if you know what I mean" Kiba snickered as Hinata was in disgust.

"Don't you worry, Hinata? I had my shots long time ago so no worries at all, man!" Kiba grinned as hanta was happy about this while Akamaru barked happily. Hinata smiled at him as she leaned to give him a small slight kiss to thank him for being normal.

Continuous moans and groans were heard from Ino but Hinata didn't care...

...but that doesn't mean Kiba didn't notice it.

"Is she having an orga-" "Kiba!" Hinata yelled as Kiba didn't continue his sentence. Kiba was back to his old self as Hinata was, too. _I feel so shy. To think I was about to kiss him and all. That's why I shouted him. I was going to kiss him and he interrupted it. Also he thought Ino was having an orga-_" heh was just kidding." Kiba grinned was he had just interrupted Hinata's thought wherein Hinata smiled back. _Hmm, I wonder...how's Naruto?_ Hinata thought deeply. Hinata thought about just having an obsession on Naruto instead of shifting it to Kiba.

I know seems short but I just wanted to give the answer for this, anyway.

6) What did Sasuke say to Lee, anyway?

"Perfect" he smirked to himself as he walked to that person and whispered to him.

"Say Lee you're really youthful and Neji's not at all. You know Neji doesn't deserve to have a French kiss with Tenten since well, Tenten's teammates are you and him. All you did was just kiss her on the cheek so don't you think Neji should, too? And look Neji's doing the French kiss now. Isn't that sick? Being a team that had experience a full on kiss on a young age. Gai that guy you looked up onto won't be happy at this at all. Also, Neji's using Tenten, ya notice? I know it."

"NEJI!!! HOW COULD YOU KISS YOUR TEAMMATE LIKE THAT?!!!" Lee yelled as Neji quickly let go as Tenten gasped.

boredboredboredboredboredboredboredboredboredboredboredboredboredboredbored

"_Hmm, I wonder why I did that...it is actually youthful for love to bloom between two friends."_ Lee thought scratching his chin.

_Friendship growing to youthful love is really a great bloom that has been exposed really well. Heck, Gai wouldn't be mad at me. He would be smiling with me. I know he'll agree on the relationship that Neji and Tenten have. Also, Neji can't use Tenten. Neji is sad about not having his sweet youthful kiss with Tenten. And no way do I want to see Tenten frowning every time we have a mission. Team Gai wouldn't be successful then Gai-sensei will not like it. He might even quit the team._ Lee thought of this as he got worried more by every second.

"_Oh no! What have I done? I must repair their love once again!"_ Lee thought as he clenched his fist. _"I...MUST!"_

I almost hated Lee for ruining Neji's kiss with Tenten but I saved him from being hated. Wee!

So tired….wah!!!!!!!!!!!!!! give reviews, I totally work hard for this!!!

I have asked each character about how they feel of the first arc of this fic.

Naruto: dattebayo! You didn't make me active that much!!! Also, I want more ramen and you took them away! You even make Iruka mad at me! And I know that I will feel disgusted every time I see Jiraiya!!! That pervert! ARGH!!

Me: well, I did include you very largely at this chapter. Heh! I even promised my self to make you much more active in the later on chapters! Also, I torture a lot of characters so be thankful for this honor!

Sasuke: … why did I even make an effort to get tenten's heart? I got so evil now I'm losing fans! cries everyone hates me! Don't they know what happened when I was a kid? Speaking of which you took advantage of my avenger side! YOU DOBE!

Me: I just hate you so sorry but don't you worry. I think you're still cool. And if it makes you glad I almost cried when I read your past in the manga, keii? Sheesh!

Sakura: WHY, SHINO?! You made me throw away my sasuke stuff!! And the white foams are gross and I am still dizzy!!! Also the color green will be forever in my eyes! Argh! My inner self is totally cursing about this.

Me: I don't know but shino is really attractive with that deep voice of his. And the heck, imagine if I made you have an obsession over choji? How would ya feel? Also those sasuke stuff gotta go. That's so weird!!! And the color green in your eyes? Of course it's forever your eyes are green! And same to you, my inner self is cursing, too!

Lee: you really made me youthful but I am mad that you made me hurt of shino almost being youthful! How could you that? Also you made me drunk. So unyouthful!!!

Me: I really like your youthful self, hihi. Also I did not made shino hurt you just to torture you. I just wanted to torture shino, got that? And it's funny that your drunk, hehe.

Tenten: I didn't make a big part in this fic. Heck, you don't know how it feels saying goodbye to a character development!!!

Me: you did make a big part! By being the girl blindfolded in the game. Also yeah, poor you, saying goodbye to character development from the anime fillers, lol! Also…glad you didn't complain about the kisses from sasuke and neji.

Neji: wtf?! You made me act like hinata!!! Hn…

Me: that's it? Well, I just wanted to see if you act like hinata, sheesh. Glad you didn't complain that you fell in love with tenten.

Shino: I despise you. You made me a weakling also you made everyone think I was liking youth. And sakura liking me freaked me out!

Me: well, sooorrry!! I torture a lot of characters and you were the first to be tortured. Also I cleared out the fact that you weren't going through stages of youth. And what's wrong with sakura liking you? Heck, I think your attractive with the deep voice of yours. Wee!!!

Hinata: i-i….didn't know I talk too much.

Me: okayyy…..well, now you know!

Kiba: WTF, MAN!!! YOU MADE ALL MY FANS GO AWAY! WITH THAT WHITE FOAMS IN MY MOUTH! ARGH!!! ALSO LETTING AKAMARU LICK MY ASS!!! EVEN MAKING ME BORED!!!!! ARGH!!! Though I thank you for torturing shino and me having an evil act was a nice touch, dude.

Me: WELL, I WANTED TO TORTURE YOU! ALSO I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU SO HOT IN THE LATER ON CHAPTERS, GOT THAT? ALSO LICKING ASS PART….YOU'RE SUCH A BABY! AND THE TITLE OF THIS FIC IS BORED SO GET USE TO IT!!! Btw, thanks for your compliments, hehe.

Shikamaru: Troublesome…first you made me a mother lover. I really hate you now. I knew that girls like you are troublesome. Also making me suffer by using my brain and weapons just to get chips and sake. Hmpf…

Me: I torture characters! How many times do I have to say it?! And choji needs some chips so give him some love, okay?

Ino: YOU RUINED MY BLONDE HAIR! Also now there are dirty thoughts of shikamaru! You think I'm glad about that!?

Me: well, on the next chapter I'll let you comb your hair, sheesh. Also, it's obvious that you like shikamaru so much, 'nuff said, hon.

Choji: I wish you didn't make me evil….also I thank you for letting me eat chips a lot.

Me: sorry about making you evil. This fic is getting OOC after all. By the way, give me some chips will ya!?

**And interviews done. Please R&R. I expect like….20 or more reviews are added to the current count of reviews now before I move on to the next chapter.**

**THANKS!!!!!!!!! BYEEEE!!!**

**thump ++ dead…lol.**

**Make me alive by giving me reviews. If not enough reviews I will be a zombie, tnx…roflmao…**


	11. THANKIES! IMPO: VOTES & SUGGESTIONS

thanks for all the reviews! i mean seriously, i wake up _drowsily_ , turned on the computer, log in and I check the reviews and i was like...

...**WTF?!**

i even rubbed my eyes to see if the review count really got **bigger** than i expected.

anyway thanks to all of you! woot woot!

i gotta admit, i get **really nervous** whenever i get a review alert. and i'll all be like 'yay a review...oh wait, what if it's flames? oh no!' and then i would _panick _a bit and maybe_ faint_ for 5 seconds then get up and check that the review was a-ok. **phew!**

thank you all for not giving me a **heart attack.**

anyway, i would like to include _hugslee13_ to my thank you list. thank you!!

she has good fics too and better grammar than me so check her stories out, yay!

not only her stories but also every Bored reviewer's story, yap yap!

anyway, now i have bad news...

**...I'M GONNA END THIS FIC FOREVER!!!**

WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

_kidding!_ why would i do that? remember that i wouldn't do that okay?

lol, review if you almost died by that. nyaha! don't review if you didn't coz i'll be humiliated and won't write anymore...kidding, didn't i just tell you that i wouldn't end the fic? good, now you know.

now...ahem...

this is **not** chapter 9...i am sorry to make you disappointed.

it's just that...

**I REALLY DON'T KNOW IF SAKURA OR HINATA SHOULD BE NEXT! WAHH!!**

**HELP!** uhuhuhuhu! i really have a lot of ideas in my mind it's just they're pointless if i don't even know who's the next girl, dammit! wahh!!!

so, yeah, that was an author note. besides don't go mad at me for not updating. after the end of the first arc and special features that i took a lot of effort on you shouldn't flame. there's my excuse, hehe.

here are the votes but i was thinking if a character gets 5 votes or more then it's official that she's the next girl.

**Hinata-!!**

**Sakura-!!**

so yeah, this my prob. it's a tie. lol! gyah!!! ok then the first to get three more votes or much more than that is the next girl, oki doki? good good, hehe.

oh yeah, these people are not allowed to vote since they voted already.

_kiba's kunoichi_

_yingyang lover_

_wozza33_

one of them voted for hinata **AND** sakura...which i'm okay with it. lol! at least there are votes.

so yeah, you guys not allowed to vote so sorry. but you can still review and try to convince other people to choose the next girl you think it should be, okay?

so that you wouldn't be bored like the title of this fic says. let's see...

what should i add...i feel guilty for not updating the next chapter. and no, i can't make a sneak peek since i don't know who's the next girl.

hmm...

well i really can't think of anything. i guess, i could just...

...sigh, i think i'm going to make a fanart from this fic. i'm already making my first narucomic referring from chapter 6 about shikamaru being a mother lover, lol!

i'll even make my second narucomic with kiba being all gay.

also a request from hugslee13...kiba's evil act. woot!

hmm also something to do with Mr. eyebrows, Mr. eyes and Mr. forehead.

the prodigies.

and yeah pretty much it, you can suggest some stuff that i could make a fancomic out of, yeah? if you want, hehe.

okay see ya!! byeee!!!

_the link to my DA is in my prof so check it out. it's not that much good but what the heck, i'm still learning, hehe._

**LABU ALL! I'LL BE COUNTING ON YOUR VOTES AND SUGGESTIONS IN YOUR REVIEWS, YAY!!!**

**PSYCH!!!!!!**


	12. Ino's squealing over a mother lover!

**And the votes are in! Sakura's the next girl! woo! all hail Sakura...okay, not really. she's just the next girl. period. now let us start.**

**onto the start of the second arc: Sakura!!**

"I'm bored." Naruto said trying to flick every pebble he sees. His elbows were on the ground as he was lying down. Left hand under his chin and his right hand still flicking every pebble.

"Dobe, who isn't bor-"

SMACK!!! TACK!! WAPAK!

" wtf?! you dobe! flicking every pebble to my fa-"

TUK!

Sasuke was now choking as Naruto had just flicked a pebble to his mouth when Sasuke was shouting.

" YOU GUYS SAVE SASUKE! IF ONE'S DEAD ALL OF YOU ARE DEAD!" I complained as everyone nodded as they tried to get rid of the pebble in Sasuke's throat.

lol, i almost had a writer's block so i typed a blooper, hehehehehe.

now we start.

"WHAT?!" Sakura yelled as she had just found out that Ino blindfolded her. "I can't be next! How the hell can you decide so quickly you pig!?" Sakura yelled as she struggled as Ino rolled her eyes.

_Struggling to get rid of her blindfold? And I thought she was smart and all._

"Well, forehead girl, it's because I started the game. Ha!" Ino smiled slyly as she placed her in the spot where Tenten sat at before. Now she looked around to find the three contestants.

Ino sighed. _They wouldn't mind playing again._

"Oh, joy! Yes, I will really aim to take Sakura with my youthful love!" Rock Lee promised raising his fist as Ino sighed in relief.

While on the other hand.

"No." Sasuke said. "I don't want to play this stupid game again."

"Why? Because I beat you bad?" Neji smirked as Sasuke turned to glare at him. "You shut up!" Sasuke shouted as he turned away and crossed his arms. "Awww, Sasuke-kun! You have to join!!" Ino begged while shaking his arm vigorously as Sasuke thought he was going to die.

"Is he really that mad that he didn't win?" Tenten asked Neji. "Yeah." Neji replied as Tenten smiled at Neji. "PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino yelled begging as Sasuke was ignoring her by covering his ears.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino squealed and screamed that not only Sasuke was covering his ears everyone was covering their ears. "OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke yelled as Ino grinned happily.

"Besides, it's really impossible for Lee and Naruto to beat you, right?" Ino said batting her eyelashes as Sasuke grunted. _Hmm, Ino's right though._ He thought then he smiled simply.

_Good three contestants...now the speakers._

"Hi, Shino!" Ino greeted happily as Shino blinked behind his glasses. "Greetings to you, Yamanaka" he said in his deep suave voice. Woo! "Umm...you wouldn't mind if I..." Ino bit her bottom lip and leaned at Shino. "Wha-what?" Shino was sweating. _Is she going to kiss me?_

"...asked you to be Lee's speaker again?" Ino said as Shino's eyes opened wide. "NO!!!!!!!!" Shino yelled as Ino jumped back but slipped as she fell down on the ground...

...but was caught none other than, Shikamaru Nara.

"You okay?" Shikamaru asked a lil bit worried as Ino looked up. Shikamaru's hands were holding onto Ino's arms behind her. "oh...umm...ermm...yeah...I'm fine" Ino stuttered. _He looks kinda fit up close._

_SCREECH._

_Say that again, Ino? Did I, Ino Yamanaka, think that the mother lover..._

_...is fit?_

"AHHH!!!!!!!" Ino screamed as she jumped out of Shikamaru's arms and slapped him. "Ow" Shikamaru mouthed as he tried to fix his jaw. He touched the spot that Ino slapped and the pain was going away quickly at least. "Troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered. "Get away from me!" Ino said as Shikamaru raised his eyebrow.

"Whatever...troublesome." Shikamaru said as he walked away to sit beside his best friend, Choji...

...as we know was still eating chips.

"Are those chips really that good?" Shikamaru asked as Choji nodded his head quickly. "Can I try?" Shikamaru asked even though his hand went in the pack. "No!" Choji shouted and took the pack of chips away and hugged it. "They're mine!" Choji explained as he started to munch on them.

"sheesh...fine" Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Shino yelled waving his arms in the air and actually started to send his bugs to attack Ino. "Okay, OKAY! I GET IT!!!!!!!" Ino yelled angrily as she stomped off finding a speaker for Lee and then she paused herself and looked at a person that could do.

"Hey, Neji!" Ino cheered happily. "He's mine. Don't flirt!" Tenten yelled hugging Neji's right arm. "I was just greeting. Anyway, I'll get straight to the point. Be Lee's speaker, will ya?" Ino said as Neji just stared at her. "And if I don't?" Neji asked raising his eyebrow with his arms crossed.

"Well, you do owe Lee a lot. He did say that you two fit together and all" Ino smiled simply as the couple were now blushing. "Fine, I will" Neji said. "See ya" he said to Tenten before giving her a slight kiss onto her lips then went off. Tenten sighed lovingly. "I love you!!!!!!" Tenten yelled.

No reply.

_Hmmph, so much for the love he said he promised me._

Tenten crossed her arms. _Oh well, maybe he can't hear me. Whatever, I'm going to watch. Let's see how Sakura feels, yeah?_

Tenten smiled at herself as Hinata was sitting beside her. "Ha-hi Tenten..." Hinata greeted as Tenten looked at her boyfriend's cousin. She replied hi back and gave her a friendly smile. "I'm happy that you and Neji are together." Hinata said as Tenten gave her a thankful face. "I know" Tenten said.

"So...who's the guy you're eyeing on?" Tenten asked slyly while nudging Hinata in the ribs. "Ga-guy...umm..." Hinata thought properly. _I think I like two...just think. It's...Naruto and Kiba...but not sure._ Hinata sighed and thought deeply. "Uh, Hinata?" Tenten said as Hinata looked back at her.

"Um, no one, I guess..." Hinata laughed nervously as Tenten giggled. "I know a guy who likes you." Tenten said as Hinata now was in surprise. "Re-really, Tenten?" Hinata stuttered.

"To think it's a youthful day. We should be doing something! YOSH!" Lee gave his pose with thumbs up and a flashy smile.

Everyone was now laughing out loud as Lee raised his eyebrows and asked "What?"

I had to slap my forehead. Argh.

"Lee! What are you doing wearing green boxers?! Go change for this! It's the debut of this fic, baka!" I yelled as Lee turned red before running back to his house to wear his green spandex.

Another blooper. So sorry! I might be doing this again if I'm stuck. Lol.

"Well, actually not really sure. But was just thinking that it's possible" Tenten cleared it out to Hinata. Hmmm, actually now I forgot who the guy was that like Hinata.

"HINATA!!!" Tenten and Hinata looked to see where the voice came from. There came Kiba Inuzuka as he howled until he was near Hinata as Hinata's and his face were an inch apart. "Hey, Hinata!" Kiba grinned as Hinata was sweating and was turning red.

_That's it. Kiba's the guy. Now I remember. But I am really not sure if Kiba likes her._

"Bye Hinata!" Kiba went off after giving a slight lick on Hinata's lips. Hinata touched her lips that had a wet spot. Hinata smiled simply as Tenten thought properly.

_Yep, Kiba likes Hinata, all right. But then again, licking the lips? Maybe I should ask Neji to do that to me._ Tenten thought. _Or maybe I should ask Neji to do more things to me._ Tenten thought again as she was now having wild things in her head but shook it off.

_Bad Tenten. Stop stop stop!_ Tenten thought as she sighed heavily.

"So you and Kiba, huh." Tenten smiled as Hinata was shocked. "Uh, what about him and me?" Hinata asked nervously. "You like him?" Tenten asked. "He is my friend after al-" " I meant like him like him" Tenten said and cleared her throat. "Um...I...don't know..." Hinata said as she gulped.

_Darn this girl's hard to break. Oh well don't want to force her._ Tenten thought.

"_Now what about Sasuke's speaker?"_ Ino thought properly as she looked around again then stopped to look at Shikamaru who was now arguing with Choji about letting him taste the chips too since he bought the chips in the first place. While this happen, Ino looked at Shikamaru and was blinded by his hotness.

_Oh yeah, he's totally hot._ Ino smiled.

_Wow, he's so near...near to make myself melt._

"INO! WHAT'S WITH YOU?!" Shikamaru shook Ino's shoulders. _Oh my, he was actually near?! _Ino thought as now her heart sank. _Ee! He's touching me! Not that kind of touch but still!_ Ino squealed inside.

"Well?" Shikamaru asked as Ino didn't reply as she was captivated by the black eyes that were staring at her. "You were staring at me, is there something wrong with me?" Shikamaru asked worriedly.

_Okay, this is so not me to ask her this. I feel like I'm being troublesome to her._

_Her face looks weird. It's like I've grown a second head and she's staring at it._

"Okay then. What do you want?" Shikamaru asked as Ino smiled wildly. "You..." she whispered as Shikamaru was taken aback. "What?" Shikamaru asked as Ino shook her head. "You to be Sasuke's speaker again!" Ino said. _Phew, that was a close one. But not as close as Shikamaru is. Look we're like 2-3 inches apart. Wee!_

"No way. He says perverted answers and I'm tired from the errands I did awhile ago" Shikamaru said as Ino pouted her lip. "Meh, you can't force me with that...even though it's cute" Shikamaru smiled as he placed back the pouted lip. "Now go find someone else." Shikamaru said and walked off.

_He called me cute. Yay!_ Ino jumped in joy. _Or maybe he just thinks my lip is cute. But then my lip is part of my body. And my body is part of me so..._

_HE THINKS I'M CUTE!!!_

_WEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Hey you, go be Sasuke's speaker, will ya?!" Ino instructed as she was still happy in the inside. "Why me?" he whined. _I don't want to be a speaker. Actually, I don't feel like it._ Kiba thought. "DO IT OR ELSE!" Ino yelled in anger. "Okay fine, sheesh" Kiba said then went to sit behind Sasuke.

"_Ooh! That will be the last speaker. Good"_ Ino thought as she went to the person after she chose Kiba to be Sasuke's speaker.

"Dattebayo! I will win Sakura's heart for sure" Naruto laughed evilly to himself.

"A day with doubt of pinch boredom makes time glide." Shino said.

CUT!

"A day with doubted boredom makes time fly."

CUT!

"A gay without a mouth of kingdom takes lime why truly."

"WHAT?! CUT! GET IT RIGHT SHINO! OR ELSE I'M TORTURING YOU FIRST IN THIS FIC.

And yes, we have taken 15 takes before he could get it, right. This is why I tortured Shino first.

Another blooper! Lol! I'm having writer's block in between!

"WHAT?!" Naruto turned to see Lee and Sasuke to be his enemies to get Sakura's heart. "NO WAY ARE YOU GUYS JOINING TO GET SAKURA!!!" Naruto yelled angrily as Lee nodded with his flashy smile while Sasuke smirked yet rolled his eyes. "I will defeat you two! Especially you Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"Dobe..." Sasuke said as Naruto was at the end of his temper. " WHY, YOU!!!!!!!! FOX GIVE IT TO ME!" Naruto yelled.

_Give you what?_ The Kyuubi asked.

_Chakra._ Naruto said.

_And why should I, you twerp._

_Coz you're a stupid fox._

_The more you say that, the more I won't give you any._

_WHAT THE- GIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Whatever. I'll pretend that you don't exist. Besides, I'm watching._

_Watching? The hell! You have entertainment there?_

_Yeah so go away. Veronica's telling him who the father is._

_What show are you watching?_

_SSSHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! NOW GET OUT!!_

_Oh-Kay...so-sorry, Kyuubi dude._ Naruto said nervously.

"Who's the fox? What will he give you?" Sasuke asked but shook it off. "Why do I even bother?" Sasuke muttered as he didn't care anymore. "Naruto, Sasuke! Good luck to you two! May the best man win!" Lee saluted his opponents.

Munch, munch, munch was heard by Naruto as he turned to see Choji.

"Choji? Dattebayo, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. "I'm your speaker" Choji smiled simply then went back to chomping on chips. "Oh...okay...just make sure you talk properly or else!" Naruto said as Choji just rolled his eyes. "Whatever" Choji said.

"OKAY! SCREEN NAMES!" Ino shouted.

"Green beast of-" "Yet again, Lee, not an obvious one. I was thinking of colors..." Ino said.

"Okay it's settled then" Ino thought of this for just five seconds.

"Lee is Mr. Green. Sasuke's Mr. Blue and Naruto is Mr. Orange" Ino said as the three just nodded.

"Let's begin the second round!!!!!!" Ino announced.

Hinata, Tenten, Shino and Shikamaru were the audience. Neji is the speaker of Mr. Green. Kiba is the speaker of Mr. Blue and Choji is the speaker of Mr. Orange.

"Now let's start with a dare" Ino said.

"A DARE?! THAT'S SO FAST!!!" Naruto was supposed to yell that but then Choji slapped his hand onto his mouth. "You don't want Sakura to know you're one of the contestants right?" Choji said as he was eating chips with his free hand. "Guess you're right. Damn..." Naruto said.

"It's time for you guys to...

Sakura get in your spot and action.

"Life is good. Tsunade's off my back! WOO! Training's done for today! YEAH! I can't believe it! Oh yeah! Uhuh uhuh UHUH! WOOT! I'M ALIVE! ALL RIGHT! Tsunade's gone I'm bad woo woo I'm bad! YES!!!! Also I wanna say-" 

"Sakura! You talk too much! You end your sentence at the word 'yeah' okay, you got that?" I said as Sakura sighed as I sighed too.

"Done...running" Tenten panted. She had finished running 500 laps at the training grounds as she was supposed to lie down tired at the ground. 

Instead she fell down too forward and was now lying down on Shino and Neji.

"Gragh!" was all I can express. 

"Whoa, when did you get here? I mean WHOA! IT'S LIKE SO FREAKY, MAN! YOU COME OUT OF NOWHERE!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Kiba yelled as he was shocked to see Hinata sitting beside him.

"Kiba don't overact..." I said. He was so OA.

Another blooper 

**and yes...**

**...a cliffhanger.**

**No! you guys are going to hate me, lol!**

**Anyway, idk what the Kyuubi was watching at all. And I was going to make Ino say " your father" lol, but then that would be cliché and all, hehe. also, i dunno why kiba licked hinata's lips. well, be glad he didn't kiss something else from hinata! lol!**

** Guess that's all there is to explain and stuff.**

**i think this was kind of quick coz i'm a little bit rushing since my sensei is telling me to start drawing what he told me to draw. so i g2g. hope you likey, it's just the beginning of the arc wait till it goes on and on. woot!!!**

**THE THANK YOU LIST:**

**kiba's kunoichi**

**lover143**

**jennynara**

**unstoppable spirit**

**dwerbiechan**

**lefoxy**

**yingyanglover**

**cursed dragon**

**evilnaruto15**

**cosenangel**

**suki nara**

**wozza33**

**BARGAVI**

**hugsLee13**

**kibagirl**

**starbunny14**

**thoughtseeker**

**x.x-taty-x.x**

**sithking zero**

**tejiluver**

**the former princeofddr**

**kitsune no kasai**

**xxlittlebirdyxx**

**whoa...i think i got exhausted from typing your names, y'all. hehe, anyway thank you guys.**

**gives you all little huggle critters.**

**wee!!! bye byee!!! i think i have a feeling that i didn't put much effort in this chapter so i would like to apologize first before i get any flames.**

**see ya! byeeeeeee!!! over and OuT!!!**


	13. Neji actually likes LEE!

**i'm exhausted still. yesterday went swimming and t'was fun!**

**anyway, yep, time to typity type type! hehe...**

**so let's see...where were we...**

**" BAKA! YOU FORGOT!?" naruto yelled in the background. " wtf?!! hurry react! and you think both of us are dumb loudmouths!" kiba yelled in the background too.**

**" what?! i didn't say that!!! and i didn't forget! you guys shouldn't be like that!...now i don't want to update this fic at all. you guys insulting me...hmpf" i said crossing my arms sniffing.**

**" we're sorry..." naruto and kiba said guiltily. (to think those two can be guilty how sweet lol)**

**" well...good. you're forgiven. now stay cute for the audience and let's continue" my sentence drifted off.**

"It's time for you guys to...

... Make a paper flower for Sakura!" Ino cheered as everyone's faces went dumbly.

"Dattebayo?" Naruto had a big question mark on his head.

"OH JOY!!!" Lee exclaimed as he clapped his hands in glee.

"What?" Sasuke asked plainly hoping that wasn't the first dare.

"Hn" Neji expressed.

"wtf?!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Munch" Choji ate.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru mumbled.

" ..." Shino just sighed.

"Huh?" Hinata thought.

"Okayyy..." Tenten felt awkward. At least this wasn't better than the dares of the first game.

"A paper flower...?" Sakura whispered to herself. _Well, I love flowers but does anyone in Konoha actually know how to make a paper flower? _Sakura thought deeply.

"Anyway, have fun! 30 minutes for you to finish your lovely paper flower for forehead girl!" Ino cheered as she smirked. _I know this dare is dumb but whatever!_ Ino thought and smiled to herself.

"What?" Ino asked when she saw Choji raised his arm. "We speakers are not going to do anything?" he said with his mouth full of chips yet Ino understood what he said. "Yeah, speakers are not going to do anything. Though they will help the contestants and stuff so yeah..." Ino said as Choji nodded.

"Ooh! Neji! We will help each other make a wonderful paper flower for Sakura-chan!" Lee exclaimed with joy as Neji just stared at him. "I don't want to help, Lee" Neji said crossing his arms. "What? You're my speaker! You should help!" Lee said "no" Neji said straightly.

Lee was now having tears in his eyes and was whimpering as Neji saw this. "Whoa, wait!" Neji said raising his hands up in the air. "Hmm, I see. Lee gets pity that way" Shino muttered to himself behind his collar. He knew he was right since this scene was familiar where he was the one who was taking sympathy over Lee's tears before. "I...helped...you...with...Tenten-chan...and what do I...get?" Lee was now crying as he slouched and walked away then sat all alone by himself with no one there for him.

Aww...I wanna hug him now! But I'll let hugsLee13 go first hehe.

_Wow...I guess I do owe Lee a lot. What's this feeling that's inside my heart? It's like stinging wondrous pain. No way...am I having p-..._

_...pleasures of being with Tenten in a cozy room?_

Okay, Neji, how did Tenten get in there? Lol.

_No, no, it must be pity. No...No way could I feel that._ He looked at Lee who was just twirling his finger on the grass as he was rocking back and forth and sobbing. Neji's head raised high as his lips were trembling. _The hell? Lee...Lee's making me so g-..._

_...goodness, Tenten's so hot right now._ He thought looking at Tenten who was stretching her arms making bosom raise up slightly showing more of her slender figure.

Neji, Neji, Tenten's back again.

_Guilty...it's a definite...I am guilty._

_Stupid Lee._

"All right, I will hel-" "YAY!" Lee shouted happily hugging Neji tightly as Neji was laughing nervously feeling humiliated. His green spandex is oddly soft and stuff. He whimpered inside. "LEE! STOP TAKING NEJI AWAY FROM ME!!!" Tenten yelled. "Gomen, Tenten! I would never do such a thing on him!" Lee said as Tenten nodded. "Why would I, anyway?" Lee laughed to Neji then took three pieces of A4 paper with him.

_I think I would..._

WHAT?!

_...so have Tenten tie a cherry knot with me. Wow._

Okay, now that was the right time for Neji to think about Tenten, lol.

Phew!

"Grr! Dattebayo! Dattebayo! Dattebayo! Dattebayo! Dattebayo..." Naruto was screaming his head off repeating this dattebayo words loudly. "Men, is that all you can say? Always dattebayo this and that. Sheesh" Choji complained as Naruto stopped and glared at Choji. "Dattebayo!!" Naruto said angrily.

"There it goes again!" Choji pointed out munching on chips as Naruto wanted to pull his blonde hair off. "AHHH!!! DATTEBAYO!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled angrily. "Seriously drop that word. I bet you can't stop saying that word for at least a day" Choji said. _So what? I like betting shut up._ "Datte- I mean what?" Naruto replaced his slip out. "yep, starting now" Choji smiled kindly while eating chips.

"Da- men, I don't know how to make a paper flower. I'll lose for sure!" Naruto exclaimed worriedly as Choji rolled his eyes. "Ask Shikamaru. He is a genius." Choji said stuffing all chips to his mouth and swallowing them. "datteba- erm, isn't that cheating, Choji?" Naruto asked scratching his head.

"I will help you by asking shikamaru so technically...you're not cheating" Choji grinned cutely. "Wow, you got a point there, dat- yeah!" Naruto exclaimed. "Try holding up your word while I go to Shikamaru" Choji said as he scurried off to find Shikamaru.

"A paper flower? Nuisance...total nonsense...I don't know how to do it." Sasuke muttered to himself then turn to look at Kiba with his Sharingan eyes. "WHAT?! YOU THINK I KNOW HOW TO MAKE THOSE STUPID PAPER FLOWERS?!" Kiba yelled as three tomoes has grown in Sasuke's Sharingan as Kiba whimpered.

"Fine!" Kiba shouted and crossed his arms. "I know how..." Kiba whispered softly. "What's that, Inuzuka?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "iknowhowtomakeapaperflower" Kiba said quickly without a breathe. "Say it!!!" Sasuke shouted clenching on Kiba's shirt. "I know how to, okay?! Let go of me!" Kiba whined as Sasuke let go and deactivated his Sharingan. "So..." Sasuke started as silence were between them.

"...how did you learn to make a paper flower?" Sasuke asked as he was trying to control his laughter by replacing it with a smirk. "I...just...know." Kiba gulped and frowned with his eyebrows knitting together. "Right...care to explain how did you just know?" Sasuke smirked. He really couldn't control his laughter.

After all, he never expected a loudmouth like him to know a sensitive hobby namely paper flower making.

"Hinata..." Kiba whispered. "Do you want to go back with me using my Sharingan to kill you?" Sasuke asked smirking. "Hinata taught me...there." Kiba crossed his arms and frowned. _I feel so ashamed._ Kiba thought. "I see..." Sasuke breathed in and out.

"BWAHAHAHHAHAHHGYAHAHAHAHAHHANYAHAHAHHAHHWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A loud laughter was heard from the Uchiha prodigy as everyone just stared at him but didn't care. Kiba slapped his forehead as he told Akamaru to come near him. "yeah, Kiba?" Akamaru barked. "Attack Sasuke...please" Kiba begged as Akamaru just tilted his head. "He's an Uchiha no way will I do that. Anyway, see ya" Akamaru said going near to Shino.

"What?! You're my best friend and yet you won't help me out here!?" Kiba exclaimed then saw Akamaru lying down on Shino's lap. "you backstabber!" Kiba yelled. Shino smirked behind his collar. _I see that the torture has begun on the dog boy._ "You're making a mistake there boy! That guy's an Aburame! From a bug clan he's going to have fleas attack you, Akamaru!!!" Kiba shouted.

"I wouldn't do that. Here..." Shino said giving a jerky for Akamaru to chew on. "Jerky? Shino...do you have an extra jerky?" Kiba asked as Shino raised his last jerky. Kiba automatically opened his mouth waiting for Shino to throw at him yet Shino gave it to Akamaru.

"Kiba what the hell are you doing?! Let's make this stupid paper flower!" Sasuke shouted as Kiba gave a hand sign showing 'wait' with his mouth still wide opened. "Ugh..." Sasuke grunted as he took his time to find pieces of paper to start the paper flower making.

"war ays et?" _where is it?_ Kiba said unclearly with his mouth still opened. "mah joe ees breckin" _my jaw is breaking_ he said still waiting for jerky to come inside his throat. "Halloe?" _hello?_ Kiba said waving his arms up in the air. _"Ki-kiba-kun...is he okay?"_ Hinata thought worriedly.

"Is that seriously your teammate?" Tenten asked as Hinata nodded slightly. _No wonder nothing's happening between Kiba and Hinata. Kiba seems to be such a turn off now._ Tenten thought in disgust. "So...I guess you like someone from our age group excluding Shino and Kiba, right?" Tenten asked as Hinata nodded in an unsure way which Tenten took it as a sure yes. "Hmm...I see..." Tenten said.

_Hmm, Kiba's not the only loudmouth. Oh...whoa..._

"Naruto?" Tenten asked as Hinata turned away from looking at Kiba weirdly to looking at Tenten nervously. "Ha-huh? Wa-what makes you say that, Tenten?" Hinata stuttered. _She knows?_ Hinata whimpered inside. "I don't know. It's just a guess. Oh well, someday you'll have the guts to tell the guy you like that you like him somehow" Tenten explained as Hinata smiled. _I'm glad Neji's girlfriend is kind._

"His mouth is still open?" Shino said to himself. _Argh_ Shino thought angrily but smiled then whispered to his fellow bugs. The bugs nodded and start to fly their way to...

...let's say Kiba is now choking with buzz and gyak sounds together.

"ACK-BUZZ, GYAK-BUZZ, GAH-BUZZ" Kiba yelled continuously strangling himself to let the bugs go away. "Oh my! Kiba!!!" Hinata said worriedly. _Okay, Lee's out and Kiba's in my weird people list._ Tenten thought. "Troublesome. Someone help him. Coz I won't since I'm lazy now" Shikamaru explained as Hinata glared daggers at the Nara boy. "HELP HIM OR ELSE!!" Hinata shouted which made the world rumble.

"Whoa..." Shikamaru said falling down on the ground hardly. Hinata just rolled her eyes and went to Akamaru. "Come on Akamaru let's help Kiba..." Hinata said as Akamaru barked with a yes. "Shino will you help along with us?" Hinata asked. "No..." Shino said simply as Hinata frowned at him before going near Kiba with Akamaru.

Akamaru started to bite Kiba's leg so that he would let the pain in his neck change to the pain in his leg. Well, it made it worse. "OUCH-BUZZ...GYAK-BUZZ" Kiba yelled this repeatedly. Hinata had no other choice then to close down all his chakra points which she did in 5 minutes.

The bugs had to go away quickly since a Hyuuga was interrupting their plot to kill Kiba's neck. They flew away when Hinata was closing Kiba's chakra points at his legs. "Good job..." Shino said to the bugs as the bugs bowed in honor. "Ohh...men..." Kiba complained. "You ok, Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah right as if." Kiba said as he walked slowly near Sasuke. "Okkayyy then." Hinata said to herself. _At least Kiba seems all right and is not struggling. _Hinata thought going to back to sit beside Tenten. Now Shikamaru was trying to relax by himself without Hinata's scream inside his head.

"Hey, Shikamaru..." Choji greeted. "If you want more chips then I'm taking a bigger risk which would be allowing you to tell Ino I like her." Shikamaru stated as Choji's eyes crossed. "Uh nothing about that. I still haven't finished my chips but could you kindly help me to help Naruto?" Choji asked.

"In a way?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrow as he lied down on the grass. "How do you make a paper flower?" Choji said. "It has a lot of things to go with geometry also with proper handiwork. You know what, just take this and let me have a nap" Shikamaru said handing out a book of origami to Choji.

_Since when does Shikamaru bring this book?_ Choji thought and looked at Shikamaru who was snoring.

_Whatever it's time to go to Naruto._ Choji thought walking near to Naruto...

...who had face paint? "what the-" Choji dropped the book on the ground. "you like it, dude?" Naruto sneered. It was like a mixture of Kiba, Jiraiya and Kankuro's paint all in one with messed up acrylic paints. "Uhh..." Choji had no idea what to say.

"Here." Choji said quickly to avoid Naruto's stupid question by handing him the book. "oh my..." Naruto said looking at a page with complicated steps to making a wonderful paper flower. "I know seems hard men, you can do it and you know-" " it's not that" Naruto interrupted Choji's support.

"Okay then what?" Choji asked curiously. Hope it's not worse as the steps. "It's just..." Naruto frowned at the book then looked at Choji. "I don't know how to read" Naruto said as Choji's jaw dropped on the ground extremely. "what?!" Choji shouted as he took away the book. "fine, I tell, you do" Choji instructed as Naruto nodded getting a piece of paper in his hand. "Ready!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto….you're not going to make it…." A stranger's voice said this hiding from a nearby tree. "After all, you'll be gone away from this village" the voice said. "Well, that is possible" the other voice, which was the stranger's voice's comrade, laughed silently. The two had better wait for the right time.

**CLIFFHANGER!!! So sorry! But no worries, I already made the next chapter. The next chapter was actually suppose to be included in this chapter but it made 13 pages here at MS word, so yeah, I just half it into two chapters.**

**So read or read then review. Wee!!!! See ya!!!**


	14. Kyuubi likes tofu cakes, yeck!

**And were back, oh yeah! Read on, first a blooper.**

**" LET'S PLAY LOVE'S HIDING!" Ino yelled.**

**okay, lame title.**

**" LET'S PLAY HEART FINDER!" Ino shouted.**

**definitely not...**

**" LET'S PLAY SWEET TEMPTATION!" Ino screamed.**

**okay...would that boggle your mind to something dirty? argh, come on think of a title.**

**" LET'S PLAY LOVE MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND!!" Ino bellowed.**

**that's just long and child-like.**

**" LET'S PLAY HIDDEN LOVER!" Ino said loudly.**

**okay, that will do.**

**i don't know if that was a blooper but it explains how it took me a minute to think of the name of the game.**

**By the way, sorry bout that, let's go and read!**

"So Neji with both our fast taijutsu and great brains of youthful wit we will make a bouquet of paper flowers for my Sakura-chan!" Lee yelled in joy as he placed 6 halves of A4 paper to Neji and another 6 halves for Lee which makes a dozen halves of A4 papers with both of them to make a bouquet of paper flowers. Okay, so what? I'm kind of a math geek, hehe. "What?" Neji said plainly.

"I said-" " no what I meant is what are even the steps for making this paper flower?" Neji asked. "ohh...that..." Lee thought scratching his head as Neji wanted to stab himself. _We both have great brains of youthful wit my ass. He's the one who doesn't have it from the two of us._ Neji thought.

"Well, Gai-sensei told me how! And I remember the most important steps!" Lee exclaimed to the conclusion. _I will not even ask how Gai knows how to make paper flowers._ "How did he know how to make paper flowers?" Neji asked. _That doesn't mean it will stop me from asking Lee._ "Yosh! Gai-sensei asked for my assistance to make paper flowers for his mother's birthday two months ago!" Lee explained.

_Okay...if Gai told Lee to jump off the cliff then I bet Lee wouldn't mind at all and die for his 'youthful' love for Gai. Lee's such a baka_ Neji thought.

"Now let's start." Sasuke instructed as he gave one A4 paper to Kiba and one for himself. "I will follow the steps on how the shy Hyuuga taught you." Sasuke said as Kiba started while Sasuke followed. In the middle of paper making Kiba looked at how Sasuke followed.

"No, no, NO! That is like s0 wrong! Are you crazy? You're giving it bothersome creases! Do it again!" Kiba yelled in a gay way. Not again, I made him gay. Grr, I'll make him hot sooner or later. "Umm...okayyy?" Sasuke said as Kiba grabbed the paper away and unfold it. "Follow me again. This time take careful determination to treat the paper gently to blossom into a perfect state of a beautiful flower" Kiba said descriptively.

_I better not get near to Hinata. Seems like she made a great girly influence on Kiba. Heck, this Inuzuka's becoming sensitive over a worthless piece of paper._ Sasuke thought deeply.

"Hello?! Are you even following or something?!" Kiba yelled in a girly way again. "okay, I apologized...sheesh" Sasuke muttered trying carefully to crease the paper gently so that he wouldn't hear the girly voices of Kiba Inuzuka. "Yay! You got it I am like so proud of you, Sasuke-kun!" Kiba grinned happily. "what?!" Sasuke said. _Did he just say Kun? Wtf?!_

"hey, Ino, can I change my partner!?" Sasuke shouted as Ino grunted a 'no' to the Uchiha and went back to staring at a sleeping Nara. "Okay...fine..." Sasuke mumbled hopelessly. _What else does this dog worshipper have under his clothes? _(Eww! you're like so disgusting!) _No, I'm not! I'm saying it metaphorically._

I'm getting out of there. Let's see how Naruto and Choji are doing.

"grr, are you sure it doesn't need another piece of paper to guard this crumpled paper?!" Naruto yelled. "Nope, it says here to give two valley folds on the paper and let it crease until it blows to a perfect fold" Choji said munching on his chips. "Man!!!" Naruto yelled.

He was seriously giving up and thought of a way.

_Hey fox...I have something to ask._

_And what's that, tard?_

_Can you like take over the chakra in my hands to make a perfect paper flower?_

_Please?!_

_Erm...I'll make it worth your while._

_And how so?_

_Uhhh...I'll eat your favorite food for a week._

_You would do that? Coz I don't like ramen._

_Yes I will eat...tofu cake...for a week._

_Excellent, yes, I'll take over now get out!_

_Okay fine sheesh..._

"I can't believe I'm going to eat tofu cake for a week" Naruto said getting sick. "No's forcing you and I'll eat the tofu cake you have if you don't want it" Choji smiled about the opportunity. "No thanks. I'll eat it all" Naruto said as Choji frowned. Naruto took the book and let the Kyuubi take over his eyes to show how the paper flower should look like.

_Hell, I'll even make it better._

_Really? Then do it you stupid fox!_

The Kyuubi now transferred his hold of Naruto's eyes to Naruto's hands. Choji stared at Naruto who was origami making quickly and without a doubt. "He learns quick..." Choji said not knowing the Kyuubi was doing all the work.

_There we go. Done now where's the tofu cake?_

_I'll eat the cake for a week if I win the game._

_WHAT?! That wasn't part of the deal._

_Hey, I'm making another deal now so are you with me?_

_No!_

The Kyuubi took over Naruto's hands but Naruto struggled to try controlling his hands. His hands were reaching for the beautifully done paper flower as the Kyuubi wanted to crumple it since Naruto was blackmailing him. Naruto struggled but thought of walking back away being far from the paper flower.

_Heh, nice try stupid fox._

_Oh yeah?!_

The Kyuubi then controlled Naruto's hands to strangle Naruto's neck.

"Okay, is there a choking frenzy around here? First Kiba now Naruto? The hell?!" Tenten said as Hinata looked at Naruto who was suffering. "Maybe everyone wants to die and commit suicide. Never knew Kiba and Naruto would be like that." Hinata said sadly. "Don't be so emo, Hinata. You're jumping to conclusions" Tenten said as Tenten took out two kunais.

"what are you going to do?!" Hinata said with wide eyes. "I'm going to hit both of Naruto hands with two kunais. One kunai to strike each of his hand" Tenten answered as she readied to aim at Naruto's hands.

"NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Hinata shouted but alas Tenten threw the kunais at Naruto's hands perfectly.

_Ouch, ouch! That hurt!_

_Serves you right, fox-OW!!!_

_Hehe, I won't take control of your hands now that's why you're feeling the pain._

_Argh!!!!!!!!_

"OW! DAMNIT THIS HURTS, TENTEN!!!" Naruto yelled as Tenten smiled proudly. "There he's not going to attempt to kill himself" Tenten said. "He won't since he's going to die, anyway!" Hinata pointed out as she took out an ointment and ran to Naruto.

"Na-naruto-kun..." Hinata stuttered as Naruto raised his eyebrow yet was sweating from the pain. "Here..." Hinata placed ointments in both her hands and wiped the blood off Naruto's hand. "Agh!!!" Naruto yelled since the pain was stinging due to alcohol being one of the particles in the ointment.

"go-gomen, Naruto...you oh-okay now?" Hinata asked as Naruto didn't feel the pain anymore. "thanks, Hinata" Naruto grinned as Hinata blushed. "I-i have to go. te-take care, Naruto-kun" Hinata said as she walked away to Tenten. "hmmm, I say that you definitely like Naruto" Tenten smiled as Hinata shook her head quickly but Tenten denied Hinata's lie.

"There..." Sasuke said as he was now the second one to finish a paper flower. "Amazing, man." Kiba said who was back now to being masculine.

"Hinata, what's hidden lover all about?" Kiba asked loudly as he was being curious. Now everyone was looking at her waiting for an answer from Kiba's question. Hinata was now nervous as she was fiddling with her fingers.

"uh...uhm...it's a...about...umm..." Hinata was stuttering as Shino slapped his forehead. This is going to take awhile Shino thought to himself.

"uh...uhm...erm...eh...I forgot my line" Hinata said as I had fell backward listening to this. Ah!!

Bloopers bloopers when will it end? Hehe...

Kiba started to sigh as Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Look if you hate the paper flower that I have done then I'm going to take drastic measures and one of them would be killing you." Sasuke explained angrily as Kiba shook his head. "nothing about that, you're paper flower's fine."

"what do you mean fine, huh?!" Sasuke yelled. "I meant the paper flower is wonderful in its own state!" Kiba said nervously as Sasuke smirked. "Good coz the hell I think it is, too" Sasuke said. "Now what's with you being all down and all?" Sasuke asked. "Why do you care about my feelings?" Kiba asked.

Okay, it's not going to be yaoi coz...well; I don't want it to be.

"Well, it's because I'm bothered by your stupid sadness. And I'm the one who's taking the emo corner here, got that?" Sasuke said stabbing his finger at Kiba's chest. "Yeah, I got it. Look, I'll explain" Kiba said as Sasuke sat back. _Well, I hope he won't say he's sad coz he doesn't have his menstruation yet._ Sasuke grumbled in his thought.

"I had a one night stand a week ago and all I could remember is the taste of the woman's lips." Kiba said as Sasuke's face didn't motion at all. "go on" Sasuke said. "I licked Hinata's lips awhile ago and she wasn't the one." Kiba said. "So I need to find that girl." Kiba said.

"Okay, find her now. I'm done with the paper flower anyway." Sasuke said as Kiba nodded and looked around.

_Maybe it was Tenten._ Kiba thought. He looked to see if Neji was looking. Neji was busy being annoyed by Lee who was complaining about the pointy ends to the paper flower's petals. _Okay, now's the right time._ Kiba thought and walked near to Tenten and Hinata.

"TENTEN!!!" Tenten and Hinata looked to see Kiba Inuzuka as he howled until he was near Tenten as Tenten's and his face were an inch apart. "hey, Tenten!" Kiba grinned as Tenten was fuming madly.

_What's with his face near me? And why is this such an oddly familiar scene?_

_Whoa wait don't tell me that he will..._

"Bye Tenten!" Kiba went off after giving a slight lick on Tenten's lips. Tenten wiped the germy lick from her lips as she got angry. Hinata was shocked about what happened. "What was that all about?" Hinata asked still shocked. "I don't know but I'll give him a piece of my mind..." Tenten snorted.

Tenten walked directly to Kiba and gave him a punch. Kiba landed on the ground. "Ow, that hurt, men!" Kiba exclaimed touching the pain on his right cheek. "Wait till I tell my boyfriend what you tried to do to me!" Tenten said as Kiba was worried now.

_No, I will die if Neji finds out I licked his cousin's and girlfriend's lips. Men, I feel like I'm dead, already. Ooh, I know..._

"If you tell him, he won't trust you and will think that you're cheating on him." Kiba smirked evilly. "No way would he think that" Tenten said confidently. "he will after I tell him what happened by exaggerating the scene" Kiba grinned as Tenten fumed madly. "I'LL KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I'LL DO!!" Tenten yelled and stormed off to sit beside Hinata. _Phew, glad she's off my back._ Kiba thought.

"Blindfolding a girl's ass? Whoa!" Kiba said as he was now howling as Hinata froze in her spot and didn't say anything as Kiba continued to howl more since Hinata's line was to interrupt his howl.

Kiba kept howling that he started to be out of breathe.

"HINATA!" Kiba coughed. "I'm sorry! I'm just curious why would anyone want to blindfold a girl's ass?" Hinata complained as now everyone nodded thinking about it.

"You know you guys should think about continuing the process of the fic instead" I pointed out. Ayayay...

That's the last blooper, no worries!

"Yes, Neji, we are done!!!" Lee said triumphantly. "Glad that's over. Totally killed my hands. Hn." Neji said as he cracked his knuckles. A bouquet of paper flowers were set in Lee's arms as Lee was crying tears of joy. "I hope Sakura-chan will love this!!!" Lee sniffed. "I love you, Neji!" Lee yelled.

"WTF?!" Neji shouted as he was ready to punch him even though his hands were hurting. "I meant as a friend coz you've been there to help me get Sakura-chan's heart!" Lee explained quickly as Neji crossed his arms. "good, if you go further the line, you will not see the line anymore coz you'll be dead" Neji cursed as Lee was sweating. "Oh-okay, don't worry. Sakura-chan is the woman I love" Lee smiled.

"Good." Neji said as he saw Ino looking at the direction of Shikamaru. _"Hmm..."_ Neji thought and walked near to Ino. "Say Ino, I guess you think Lee is hot." Neji whispered to Ino's ear. "NO! IT'S SHIKAMARU WHO'S HOT!" Ino shouted but clamped her mouth. _Bingo! That was the only way to let Ino talk._ Neji smirked.

"Grr, you better not tell anyone, you Hyuuga!" Ino said angrily clinging her hands onto Neji's collar. Neji was still calm and confident. "No worries, I won't. Let's make a condition" Neji said as Ino's eyes opened wide but she didn't want to show her fear. "Pray tell what would it be?" Ino said.

"Force Sakura to choose Mr. Green and everything will be fine" Neji smiled. This was the only way to get Lee of his back. Lee will spend so much time with Sakura that he will get to be with Tenten for eternity.

"So you take it and do the end of the deal or leave it and get the humiliation?" Neji smiled as Ino now thought of this carefully. _This prodigy is really pissing me off. I have no other choice._

"Deal" she said and took out her hand for Neji to shake on. "I don't shake mere people's hands" Neji said as Ino fumed. "why you-" " oh, Shikamaru guess who Ino likes" Neji said sarcastically as Ino let go of her wrath. "Okay then, Neji-san. Have a nice day" Ino said. _I can't believe I have to call him san._

"Gladly. And thanks for your high respect of me. It will do and make me feel better" Neji smiled and walked off to sit beside Tenten. _Gawsh, I hate that Hyuuga. I don't know a way to blackmail him at all._

_But then again, come to think of it..._

_...there is a way._ Ino smiled evilly to herself.

**AND CUT! THAT'S A WRAP!**

**sorry for the three cliffhangers. lol, the first cliffhanger i did for this arc end up for the dare to be making paper flowers. and the second was letting you feel like the pair who said the voices will be revealed but weren't. and lastly the cliffhanger for this chapter made you wanna know what was Ino's plot for neji.**

**yet again, so sorry. and i don't want to make Ino evil or neji evil either. so hang on coz everyone's going to be happy! also, sorry about kiba being gay from time to time i just read the past chapters when he liked a white rose scented blooms shampoo. lol!**

**oh and i hate tofu. the only reason i made it tofu cake was because i happily enjoyed eating my chocolate cake while making this fic. you want a piece?**

**hmm, what else to explain...i guess that's it. R&R. i feel like i didn't put enough humor in the last two chappies but you be the judge, okay?**

**thank you list!!! WOOT!**

**kiba's kunoichi**

**lover143**

**jennynara**

**unstoppable spirit**

**dwerbiechan**

**lefoxy**

**yingyanglover**

**cursed dragon**

**evilnaruto15**

**cosenangel**

**suki nara**

**wozza33**

**BARGAVI**

**hugsLee13**

**kibagirl**

**starbunny14**

**thoughtseeker**

**x.x-taty-x.x**

**sithking zero**

**tejiluver**

**the former princeofddr**

**kitsune no kasai**

**xxlittlebirdyxx**

**cloud envy**

**tearsofthemidnight**

**sammy!**

**i hope i didn't miss anyone in the list coz i feel like i forgot to include someone in this list.**

**anyway, i g2g. i have a lot of things to do. write other fics for fanfiction net and draw other arts for deviantart com. visit my DA page, the link's in my prof. thankies!**

**bye byeee!!!!!!!! remember...**

**...origami is cool! lol, random me.**

**so make sure your reviews are as cool as what i think of origami, hehe. see ya! mwamwahz!**


	15. Secrets and Flowers, Fights and Voices

**say i gotta tell you guys, thanks for all your reviews, huggles!**

**anyway, listen up, june 10 is where i go back to stupid school...**

**...so i might end up updating this fic afte 5-6 days like around a week.**

**and yes, totally sox you don't know how bad i feel.**

**but forget about moping it's still may! YAY! (woo, that rhymes, haha)**

**anyway, onto the story...WHOOSH!**

"Hi, Tenten!" Ino greeted happily sitting at the left side of Tenten. "What are you doing here, Yamanaka?" Neji asked who was sitting at the right side of Tenten. "I don't know...just wanted to tell Tenten how your body actually looks like" Ino grinned as Neji sweatdropped.

_Oh no, she's not thinking of saying it, is she?_ Neji thought worried as Tenten scoffed and turned to Neji. "What's Ino talking about?" Tenten asked curiously as she was throwing daggers at Neji, well, metaphorically.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said waking up and yawned. "What happened?" Shikamaru asked. He was at the right side of Neji after all. "Hn. nothing" Neji crossed his arms and then smiled slyly.

"Say Ino, have you ever thought of taking away Shikamaru's shirt off in a dirty way?" Neji smirked as Ino's mouth dropped on the floor. "Eh?" Shikamaru said scratching his head as Tenten just shrugged her shoulders.

"By the way, did you know the Neji's actually a good kisser once porn is on?" Ino said smiling as Neji glared at her. "By the way, Shikamaru have you ever thought of seeing Ino's dreams? It includes you, her and an empty bedroom with an ice cream sundae waiting" Neji smiled as this Ino glared.

"Try stripping his pants off and you'll end up a bare equipment between his legs, Tenten!"

"Maybe there are times she'll get a wonderful temptation if she sees your body, Shikamaru!"

"oh yeah, you wear a tiny Speedo when you're having a bath"

"oh yeah, you wanna wear Shikamaru all around you when it's time for a shower!"

Ino and Neji were spitting about blackmailing each other as Tenten and Shikamaru were kind of confused, angry, embarrassed and weirdly happy about the situation in front of their eyes.

_And how is that possible for them to say their dirty little secrets?_

"_NEJI-KUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!" Ino squealed as she was hugging Neji whose face was plain dry. "Happy birthday!!!!!!!!!" Ino said this with drunken cooing. Everyone was drunk at the Hyuuga mansion except Hinata and Lee since they had their reasons. (Well, Lee gets drunk by just one sip and Hinata's really an innocent girl)_

"_Come with me, Nejiiii!!!!!!!" Ino hiccupped as she pulled Neji's hand inside Neji's empty bedroom. Hmm, I'll have an advantage. She looks oddly hot tonight Neji thought._

_Door was closed, muffled sounds heard? What is going on?_

"_Yosh!!! Neji!! You in there!?" Lee asked knocking on the door hardly. "Neji-niisan, the cake's out..." Hinata whispered. "In a minute, you two!" Neji moaned as Hinata and Lee looked at each other._

"_Okay, get out here as soon as you can! Youth is waiting for your arrival tonight!!!" Lee exclaimed. "I know!" Neji yelled as giggles can be heard. "Eh? Yu-you okay, Neji-niisan?" Hinata said softly._

_Neji's head popped out with him sweating. "Yeah, I'm fine, let's go!" Neji said walking with Ino following._

"_I wonder what happened..." Lee said scratching his head. "Maybe they were fixing the broken bed over there..." Hinata said pointing at Neji's broken bed._

"_Yep, that's it! Yosh, time for Neji's youth to take a step!!!" Lee exclaimed as Hinata smiled simply._

_Actually they weren't fixing the broken bed...they were the one who broke it..._

_...let's go back to the present, shall we?_

"Something going on between you two?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrow pointing at Neji and Ino. "Excuse me?!" Ino scoffed as she looked up and down at Shikamaru. _Damn him...being innocent and whatnot. He's so fit..._ "No, nothing. But with Tenten there is something between us" Neji said holding Tenten's hand.

"Yeah yeah something called love. Tch, troublesome...disturbing my sleep and all" Shikamaru muttered. "Aw, it's okay, Shika, you can go back to sleep if you want" Ino said sweetly as Neji just rolled his eyes. "Uh, yeah, okay, Ino" Shikamaru said awkwardly and lied back at the ground to continue his nap.

"Ooh! This is exciting! I'm one of the contestants here! I promise I will win this game or if not, I will cartwheel around Konoha in 50 laps wearing a party hat and letting my little squirrel buddies be juggled with my thick eyebrows while singing the official youth song composed by Gai-sensei and I!" Rock Lee said excitingly as Shino rolled his eyes.

I was really dumbfounded. Seriously? This must be a joke.

"Lee as much as I think you're brave with your self-impose rule...I just don't want you to suffer that much. Just go with the cartwheel thing and get rid of the others."

"What's wrong with a party hat?"

"I don't know anyone who has a birthday on the day we launch this chapter"

"How about my squirrel buddies?"

"I am confident that they won't agree being juggled especially by your thick eyebrows."

"How about the official youth song?"

"Just don't." I said since I couldn't find an excuse.

"Aww...okay..." Lee said sadly as I just rolled my eyes.

Bloopers from Tenten's arc! Continue reading, please, wee!

_Damn, I wish I could just look at how Shika sleeps and I would be in heaven already. But stupid forehead girl...can't believe I had to blindfold her first...ugh, whatever._

"Okay, 30 minutes done!" Ino announced. "Now give me your paper flowers, then the six of you go sit at the audience so that I can remove Sakura's blindfold and show her the paper flowers" Ino instructed as the six just nodded and sat with the audience.

"Okay, forehead girl...tell me which one you like" Ino said as she removed the blindfold from Sakura.

"This is from Mr. Green" Ino said handing out a bouquet of a dozen yellow colored paper flowers with four petals in each flower. "Wow..." Sakura said as she took the bouquet from Ino and hug it to herself. "This is really wonderful" Sakura smiled.

"Sakura-chan loves my youthful flowers..." Lee said happily. "Yes, Lee, she loves it all right, I mean who would'n- hey, the hell, are you crying?" Neji asked as tears of joy was running from Lee's huge eyes. "Uhuh" Lee replied as he hugged Neji quickly to sob over Neji's shoulder.

"Erm..." Neji felt so awkward. _Why do I end up to physically being close with Lee when it should be with Tenten? Kuso, Lee..._Neji thought. "Um...there, there...she loves it...no worries" he said. _Sheesh, I cannot believe that I am comforting him. I, his so called rival and a Hyuuga prodigy...is comforting a younger Gai version. My goodness!!!_ Neji yelled in his thoughts.

"Imagine if they were real" Tenten said. "Wow...Lee did-did a great job on it" Hinata stuttered with amazement. "I gotta say Lee really loves her by working hard on that bouquet" Choji munched on his chips. "Dattebayo! You think I don't love her, too!? I work hard on my paper flower too!" Naruto shouted.

_Actually I'm the one who work hard for it, baka._

_Shut up, stupid fox it's as if they know you made it._

"Heh, you said dattebayo." Choji sneered as Naruto's eyes opened wide. "Damn it!" Naruto yelled but just smiled. "We didn't say what could happen if I lost, ya know" Naruto snickered as Choji stopped eating chips. "Fine, the next time you say dattebayo, you have to buy me this pack of chips" Choji said waving the chips he had right now in front of Naruto's eyes.

"Oh yeah? If I win, you'll have to treat me ramen for two weeks!" Naruto said showing two of his fingers raised. "Deal" Choji said chomping on the chips peacefully. "How long do I have to not say it...?" Naruto asked with a frown. "After all the girls gets their guys" Choji said.

"What?! datte-" Naruto stopped his shout as he crossed his arms. "Work hard on not saying it, Naruto" Choji said as Naruto stuck out his tongue to Choji and crossed his arms angrily.

"We better win" Sasuke mumbled. _Men, does she love those paper flowers that Lee did. Darn..._Sasuke thought as he felt a tint of jealousy in his heart. Maybe, just a tint. "Right..." Kiba said as his arms were behind his head and didn't care a thing of what the Uchiha prodigy said.

"This is from Mr. Blue" Ino said handing out three paper roses each with a different color. First was blue, next was red and the last was pink. Sakura blushed being a smart girl she was, she knew what these three flowers meant.

Blue, red, pink

I love you

"These are lovely" Sakura blushed more and giggled. Sasuke smiled about the giggles. _I'm glad she liked it_ Sasuke thought smiling simply as Kiba saw this smile with eyes wide open. _Is that really Sasuke Uchiha smiling...that's so freaking weird!_

"Yo, Sasuke! What's up with ya?!" Kiba said shaking Sasuke's shoulders forcefully. "Get your hands off, baka..." Sasuke mumbled as he slapped away Kiba's hands of his shoulders.

"You like Sakura, eh?" Kiba snickered as Sasuke glared at Kiba. "Shut up, I don't. Say that again and you're dead...literally" Sasuke threaten as Kiba gulped nervously. "Serves you right, Inuzuka" Kiba turned to the deep voice that said that and it turned out to be Shino.

Quick fact, did ya know that I almost forgot to put Shino in this chappie? Well, that's all, phew!

"Whatever, Shino with your oh so deep voice! Dang, I wished you were one of the contestants, you bug boy!" Kiba yelled complaining. "Akamaru, you're still with him?!" Kiba shouted as Akamaru was on Shino's lap. Akamaru was fast asleep at Shino's lap while Shino just smiled evilly behind his collar.

"What the-" Kiba's mouth opened slightly as he saw a flea crawling from the hand that was on Akamaru. The flea then traveled from Shino's finger to Akamaru's back. "You!!! How could you do that!?" Kiba yelled as he started to pounce on Shino. "Wtf?" Shino said before a huge fight began.

"Yeah! Hit him hard, men!" Naruto yelled. "Whose side are you on?" Choji asked not taking his eyes from the fight and not taking his hands away from the chips. "I don't know whoever listened to what I just said will be the one I'm supporting" Naruto said. _That was like total sense that Naruto had ever said for the first time_ Choji thought.

"Oh my gosh...I didn't know Shino has a hot body...no wonder, Sakura liked him" Tenten said drooling a little at the bug boy. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Neji yelled angrily as veins were crawling to his Byakugan. "Nothing" Tenten laughed nervously, kissing Neji's lips slightly then went back to watching the fight.

_At least a kiss will calm down his temper_ Tenten thought gladly as she felt Neji's arms around her waist while Tenten placed her head on his shoulder. "Yosh!!! Kiba is fighting over my ex-youthful friend!!! We should save them!" Lee said raising his fist.

He's been saving people too much, don't you think? What a thoughtful guy hehe

Hinata looked at her cousin and his girlfriend. _They're so sweet together it's like they're watching a romantic movie._ Hinata smiled then looked at the fight. _But they're watching Kiba and Shino fight...weird couple..._

KIBA AND SHINO FIGHTING?!

"KIBA! SHINO! STOP FIGHTING!" Hinata shouted that again woke up Shikamaru. "Mendokuse...what happened?" Shikamaru asked as he rubbed both of his eyes. "Shika, you're awake!" Ino said hugging Shikamaru tightly as Shikamaru was now wide awake. "Yeah, I am" Shikamaru said smiling but shook it off.

"Get off me" he said pushing Ino from him gently. "Aww...okay, Shika-kun" Ino pouted her lip while batting her eyelashes. "Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered. "What did you say?!" Ino said as she pounced at him. "YEAH! ANOTHER FIGHT, DAT-" Naruto yelled and stopped at the right time.

"Two fights?" Sakura raised her eyebrow. _When will this contest ever end?_ Sakura thought hopelessly.

"For I will hold onto you and be the heaviest-" just then Kiba started to laugh loudly as Shino cringed.

"I don't want to do this. I don't even want to know why I have to say it..." Shino grunted.

"Well, this is what you get when you can't say your line properly at chapter 1"

"And it's youthful!" Lee added.

"For I will hold onto you and be the heaviest youthful partner to blos-" again Kiba laughed loudly interrupting Shino's line.

"KIBA! I WILL TORTURE YOU NEXT! YOU LAUGH AFTER SHINO FINISHES HIS LINES YOU GOT THAT!" I shouted as Kiba controlled himself from laughing and tried to nod. Shino got his line right and Kiba laughed at the right time.

Back to the story.

"YOSH!!! POWER OF YOUTH!!!" Lee yelled before he ran at the speed of light between Shino and Kiba then pushed both of them away from each other, then ran between Shikamaru and Ino, pushed the both of them far away too and went back to his spot.

"THE UNYOUTHFUL FIGHTS ENDS HERE!" Lee said proudly giving his flashy smile and thumbs up.

"Wow...Lee's determined" Tenten whispered. "Yeah, but not as much as I am" Neji said kissing her on the cheek. "Spoilsport!" Naruto yelled. "You noticed the four would be naked if they fight on more" Choji munched on his chips. "Four dobes" Sasuke muttered. "At least the fa-fight sto-stopped" Hinata said.

"The hell! That hurts, you big freaking eyebrows on a half-coconut shaped haircut!" Kiba yelled. His shirt was torn showing his fit tan body that had a six pack. His torn pants might have been called some ordinary ragged short. He was really sweating with sweat flowing over his chest and all. He was breathing hard as his strong arms wiped away the sweat from his forehead. (Omg! yay! I made Kiba s0 hot in here! -drools-)

"Hn..." Shino said angrily. Pants weren't torn but were dirty from the grass stains. His jacket was zipped open that the reason he had that jacket was to not show his broad white body that had six pack too! Only it wasn't that much hot but then again his glasses came off and it showed his breathtaking black beaded eyes. (Cha! I like Shino so much! weeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

"Wtf?!!!!" Ino yelled as her blouse was torn from its side and her skirt was torn at the hemline. Her legs had some scratches. Her hair now untied as it was messed up yet silky still with her hair flowing on her shoulders. "Troublesome" Shikamaru mumbled. There were dirty stains on his flack jacket and his net shirt was torn off while his pants are just ok. His shoes were just missing.

"Two fights...interesting" the stranger's voice said. "We should really do what we should do to Naruto now" the other voice said.

"Yeah, we should...men" the third voice said. "I am so bored! Wah!" the fourth voice said. "We got to move this on I cannot wait..." the fifth voice said impatiently.

"Whatever, I'll just go somewhere else and do my usual thing" the sixth voice said. "Hope you don't come back" the seventh voice hoped loudly. "What?!" the sixth voice yelled but just went to a corner to do what the voice needs to do.

"Patience is a virtue" the eight voice said. "I agree..." the ninth voice sighed.

"We'll just see" the tenth voice said.

"Hmph" Ino groaned and walked in front of Sakura.

"Here from Mr. Orange" Ino handed out a medium sized paper lily. Sakura took it with her hand and looked at it with awe. "Beautiful..." Sakura said as Naruto smiled slyly.

"So...who has the best paper flower, Sakura?" Ino asked with her hands on hips.

"Oh...hmm..." Sakura was thinking deeply. _All the paper flowers are wonderful...who should I pick?_

**cliffie!!! So sorry!!! Sorry about that again. Really sorry, I mean, even I can't find out which paper flower is the best. **

**Occupy yourselves with two bloopers.**

"**I would be the kunai so that I could enter in your..." Shikamaru grunted. "I don't want to say this line...it's troublesome" Shikamaru complained.**

"**Don't be such a lazy ass." I said as Shikamaru groaned. "Yeah, just say it, will ya?" Sasuke said as Shikamaru glared at him. **

**Alas, he got it right but ran out of air after saying it. He said he felt sick about it but he lied and didn't faint at all but slept also this is where I got my idea of everyone fainting and him sleeping at chapter7.**

"**Dattebayo, I would be a ninjaken, tall and strong to umm..."**

**Oh men, I can't believe I gave Naruto a long line! Wah!!**

"**Dattebayo, I would be a ninjaken, tall and strong to defend you from harm. Even though, I know you can do something yourself and stuff... and I don't mean you could mastur-"**

**"NARUTO! I WON'T GIVE YOU A BIG PART IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THIS LINE!"**

"**Dattebayo, I would be a ninjaken, tall and strong to defend you from harm. Even though, I know you can defend yourself. It's just I don't want you to break down to pieces...dices...slices...itty bitties...little stuff like that..."**

**I had slammed my forehead on the desk. Baka naruto.**

**He got it right once I wrote his line on a board. Thank goodness.**

**Anyway, I was thinking that you guys can now vote who should win while the chapters are getting updated, okay?**

**Here are the votes that i got from your lovely reviews.**

**Mr. Green-!**

**Mr. Blue-!**

**Mr. Orange-**

**Remember you can only vote once that means people in this list are not allowed to vote anymore.**

**sammy!**

**kiba'scutie**

**lol, you two can review to force people to vote for who you want to win or suggest something in reviews and etc.**

**Also the others, I need suggestions and votes, too!**

**Oh and thank you all!!! Hope you will still wait for the ongoing chapters. Got a long way to go to finish the four arcs so hopefully you will stay tuned.**

**kiba's kunoichi**

**lover143**

**jennynara**

**unstoppable spirit**

**dwerbiechan**

**lefoxy**

**yingyanglover**

**cursed dragon**

**evilnaruto15**

**cosenangel**

**suki nara**

**wozza33**

**BARGAVI**

**hugsLee13**

**kibagirl**

**starbunny14**

**thoughtseeker**

**x.x-taty-x.x**

**sithking zero**

**tejiluver**

**the former princeofddr**

**kitsune no kasai**

**xxlittlebirdyxx**

**cloud envy**

**tearsofthemidnight**

**sammy!**

**xlegacyxdancer7x**

**kiba'scutie**

**By the way you think I'm glad about Ino and Neji doing...erm...it before? Seriously, no! i just had to find a way for Ino to blackmail, Neji, hehe. See ya!!! Bye bye! Take care, you guys! Woot!**

**oh and...the ten voices will be stayed as a mystery...**

**Well, i'll let them identify themselves once I get the wanted count of reviews that I hope for. But no worries, I will let those voices come out eventually!!! Woot!!**

**Things I ddn't like:**

**A hint of NejiIno (eck!)**

**Shino being evil to Akamaru (poor doggy)**

**Choji still betting (I will make him kind soon)**

**I guess that's it.**

**byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! whoosh!!!**

P.S. I MADE A FANART!!! IT'S KIBA'S EVIL ACT! THE LINK TO MY DA PROF IS IN MY PROF HERE IN FF. THEN JUST BROWSE IN MY GALLERY TO FIND THE EVIL KIBA ART! THAT'S ALL!!! SEE YOU GUYS SOON!!!


	16. Neji's New Appearance lol!

**HERE'S THE NEW CHAPPIE PPOL!**

**Btw, I made a new fanart. You know the almost slip up of Shikamaru wanting to kiss Ino's mom? Lol, yes, I made my first comic off that. The link's in my prof please view it and comment/fav it if you're a DA member, too. Thanks!!!**

**Now on to the story.**

_Blue, red, pink_

_I love you_

These words were cycling inside Sakura's mind.

_Argh! Stupid words! Will you please get rid of 'em?!_ Inner Sakura shouted

_But it's...so touching_ Sakura thought.

_Eh???????_

_I don't know who made these but these flowers give signs._

_How about the bouquet? It's a lot! _Inner Sakura pointed out.

_Yeah...but I don't like yellow flowers...it reminds of Ino pig's long stupid hair._

_Lol! You are so right there, girl! But the lily?! It's so nice, cha!!!_

_I know but...I think roses are better and all. _Sakura said sweetly.

_You're such a baka...lilies are better._

_Shut up, I'm going to pick Mr. Blue_

_Fine with me, don't say I didn't warn ya!_

"Mr. Blue's flowers really means a lot." Sakura blushed as Naruto's mouth dropped on the floor. Lee's eyes were stinging with tears and as for Sasuke...

...he was smiling peacefully.

"Kay, Kay..." Ino rolled her eyes and blindfolded Sakura immediately.

"Hurry you six. Get back in there!" Ino instructed as Lee, Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto and Choji sat back to their spots that are behind Sakura.

"Okay, a question..." Ino coughed and looked at Shikamaru.

_Damn, isn't he fit...or what?! Hehehehe..._

"Dattebayo, what the hell are you drooling at?!" Naruto shouted as Ino's eyes opened wide.

_Eww! I'm drooling?!_ Ino thought as she felt a wet spot nearby her mouth and wiped it away quickly.

"Shut up!" Ino yelled. "Anyway, the question is..."

"...Sakura has lovely pink hair, right? Tell me why and express your words kindly" Ino said this and then she laughed all of a sudden.

_I cannot believe I placed lovely and pink hair at the same sentence! Well, they should express it kindly coz I keep criticizing forehead girl's hair. Haha, seriously, does that hair color even exist?!_

Ino was laughing to herself as she clenched her stomach. "Ok...I'll give you five minutes to think" Ino said as she paced herself and calm down.

"Stupid Ino pig" Sakura mumbled while crossing her arms.

"That's a stupid question" Neji commented as Lee glared at Neji. "Neji! That's so unyouthful to say! Sakura's pink hair is lovely!" Lee said angrily as Neji just rolled his eyes. "Now here is what you're going to say for me, Neji. Here are ten youthful pages for you to read!" Lee handed the book as Neji cringed.

"Gahahahha!" Kiba laughed. "If you're laughing about the lack of clothes you have then I don't mind you to continue your laughter" Sasuke said with no emotion. "Shut up, I was laughing about what your answer will be for that crazy question." Kiba smirked and then frowned.

_Men, I need clothes..._Kiba thought and looked around.

"HINATA!" Kiba yelled and ran in front of Hinata. "Eh-eh?" Hinata squeaked as she saw her teammate's abs...

_Kiba...why does he have to work out? Why am I counting his packs...?_

There were now steams fuming out of Hinata's ears.

"Can I wear your jacket, Hinata?" Kiba asked scratching the back of his head with a mischievous grin.

"Oh...uh...ha-hai" Hinata nodded as she took off her jacket and handed it out to Kiba...

...who was speechless.

"Wo-wow" Kiba stuttered with amazement.

_Why does she wear a jacket? Look at her shoulders...especially her cleavage...I MEAN!_

"Men..." Kiba whined as he took the jacket. "Huh?" Hinata asked curiously being a little bit hurt. "You don't want the jacket?" Hinata asked as Kiba was shocked.

"Huh? No, it's not that, Hinata, it's just..." _I wish you didn't have to wear this jacket...hmm; maybe I'll tear this once I catch Shino placing another flea in Akamaru! Grr, that bug boy!_

"Just what?" Hinata asked worriedly with sweats dropping tremendously. "Hey, Hinata, it's nothing bad!" Kiba laughed as he wiped the sweat off Hinata's forehead and smiled.

"Thanks for the jacket, Hinata, babe" Kiba said as he slapped his hand to his mouth while Hinata just sat there frozen. "Uh, yeah, bye!" Kiba said running back to his spot near Sasuke.

"Yep, he likes you" Tenten giggled nudging Hinata's ribs. "Hey, Hinata, you ok?" Tenten asked waving her hand in front of the eyes of a "stilled reaction" version of Hinata.

_He called me babe..._

_...but I'M NOT THE PIG FROM THAT MOVIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Hinata thought this angrily as she felt so humiliated.

"Hinata...hello?" Tenten asked with her right eyebrow raised. Hinata budge only to cross her arms with her forehead wrinkling. "Okay...Hinata...talk, please?" Tenten said as she just stared at Hinata quizzically. "Okayyyy..." Tenten felt a bit awkward.

"Hinata, would you mind lending your shirt for me to wear?" Tenten looked up to see Shino...

...with his abs out in the open.

"Hinata please reply..." Shino said kneeling down as Tenten's eyes opened wide as the abs got closer for a great close up.

_Tenten, no! Neji is hot too...he's just conservative...yeah! Yes! That is true!_

Tenten assured herself but then her eyes quickly took a long glance at Shino's abs.

_No! Tenten!!!!!!!!! Shino is conservative like Neji, too. If Shino is hot then Neji is hottER!_

Tenten breathed in and out and knew she was right.

Yet again, she looked at Shino.

"THE HELL, HINATA, REPLY! I DON'T WANT TO BE A TWO TIMER!" Tenten yelled with her hand placed on her forehead dramatically. Hinata was out of her second frozen trance (well, if you read the whole fic, yeah she had her first frozen trance, hehe)

"Huh, oh...umm, Shino...I can't give you my shirt" Hinata apologized nervously as Shino gave her a death glare behind his glasses. "Why not? You gave that Inuzuka your jacket..." Shino tried to say this patiently. "Well, of course, I would give my jacket since I'm wearing something underneath-"

"You're wearing a bra underneath so no sweat" Shino said as Hinata was taken aback from his interruption.

"Take my shirt!" Tenten yelled as the world broke down tremendously... Yet metaphorically, hehe.

"What's the catch?" Shino asked nervously as he was biting his nails...

...well, actually...

"Shino! Bite your own nails! Yosh!" Lee exclaimed as Shino was really humiliated. Haaayyyy...

"..." was the only reply from the mysterious Aburame. "I think I'll just borrow the orange jacket from Naruto..." Shino said and walked away. Once Shino left, Hinata turned to look at Tenten with a 'what's-going-on-girl?' look.

"Ah...eheheh" Tenten laughed nervously as an idea popped in her head. "Hey, you shouldn't give me that look! I rescued you from being a stripper!" Tenten said as Hinata nodded and smiled at Tenten.

_I'm glad Hinata is that oblivious..._Tenten sighed in relief.

"Hmm...Let's see" Sasuke said to himself thinking for a good answer. "Can't you just say a perverted answer and get on with it, man?" Kiba said carelessly as Sasuke strongly grabbed Kiba by his collar.

"No way would I do that!" Sasuke growled as Kiba was almost scared but just smirked. "Let go of me, dude" Kiba said slapping Sasuke's hand off his collar.

"You love Sakura...oh yeah, yeah, you love her...yeah, yeah...that Haruno you love so much...ooh, yeah...WOO!" Kiba said with a singing tone as Sasuke was turning red with madness.

"Shut up!" he shouted after punching Kiba's jaw. "Ow, damn...fine...a-hole" Kiba said rubbing the pain off his jaw. Kiba was now humming the song as Sasuke just activated his Sharingan and pounced on Kiba.

Let's get out of here and check how Naruto is doing, yeah?

"Hmph" Naruto said as he sat on the grass madly. "What's wrong?" Choji munched on his large pack of chips. "What should I describe on Sakura's pink hair?" Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Why is it hard for you? You like her, right?" Choji said rolling his eyes as he placed three chips inside his mouth at the same time. "It's just that...never mind" Naruto sighed as Choji stared at Naruto.

"Just what?" he asked curiously and stopped eating just to know.

"It's just..." Naruto paused as the world was silent for a minute in Naruto's head.

"Well?" Choji asked.

"...I like her forehead better than her hair" Naruto said as Choji's left eye glared at Naruto.

"Are you serious?" Choji asked as Naruto curved his eyebrows with an unsure look.

"Yeah, why?" Naruto asked as Choji tried to control his laughter. He is kind after all.

"Umm...gahahaACK-...nothing" Choji was speechless then laughed and then choked but then swallowed the chip and smiled simply.

"Oh okay..." Naruto said.

"Greetings, Uzumaki…" Shino said as Naruto looked at Shino. "The hell...what…?" Naruto grunted. He really didn't feel like wanting Shino to talk to him. He was seriously thinking of a good answer for the question.

"Can I borrow your jacket?" Shino said simply as Naruto just looked at Shino.

"DATTEBAYO?! NO!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled as he clamped his hand to his mouth.

"Whoa wait...what did you say?" Choji said smiling evilly.

"Nothing, dattebayo!" Naruto slapped his hand to his mouth yet again.

"GOT YA!!!" Choji shouted with victory as he raised his chip proudly and ate it peacefully.

"YES! NOW BUY ME A PACK OF CHIPS NOW!" Choji said greedily as Shino and Naruto sweatdropped.

"But I'm in the game. I can't just leave to get your stupid chips" Naruto explained as Choji gave a death glare at Naruto.

"I said get it!" Choji yelled as he was now crying anime tears. "Naruto, may I have a suggestion for you?" Shino said as Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, what is it?" Naruto asked not wanting to care.

"Give me your jacket and I'll buy the chips for you." Shino said as Naruto thought about this properly.

_Baka, you don't need to think. Heck, you're such a weakling. _Kyuubi snickered.

_Dattebayo, I'm not!_

_First you lose a bet and next you're going to lose your jacket. That's totally pathetic of you, kid._

_Argh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"FINE, HERE!" Naruto said removing his jacket as Shino took it wore it and walked away back to his seat.

"HEY!!!! YOU SAID YOU'LL BUY SOME CHIPS!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled raising the "finger" at Shino as Shino stopped in his footsteps, smirked and continued to walk.

"Urgh, damn that bug freak" Naruto said grumpily.

_Haha! You're a total weakling!!!_ Kyuubi laughed loudly.

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID FOX!!!" Naruto yelled as Choji just raised one of his eyebrows. _Never knew I would be called a stupid fox _Choji thought.

"Okay, five minutes up!" Ino said cheerfully as Sasuke jumped off Kiba.

Nope, Hinata's jacket was just dirty and his pants were a little bit messed up, that's all.

"Mr. Green, what's so lovely about Sakura's pink hair?" Ino said giggling madly.

"Shut up, Ino-pig" Sakura muttered. "Ugh...whatever." Ino said as she waited for Neji to say Lee's answer.

"Is it okay if I refuse to tell the answer?" Neji said as Lee was shocked.

"KONOHA SENPUU!!" Lee yelled as he kicked the heck out of Neji.

"Okay, okay. Argh didn't see that coming. I'll activate my Byakugan just in case" Neji said as he activated his Byakugan and read Lee's book.

"This is insane" Neji mumbled and started to read the paragraph.

Haruno's delightful body has shared quite lovely exquisite parts. One of them would be her flowing pink hair on her slender shoulders. So gorgeous that I wouldn't mind my fingers to crawl on those beautiful strands of unique colored hair. It isn't difficult to find a rare beauty just by the wishful glance of her hair. Special in its color as it is so of good complexity.

Neji paused as he gulped. Just the beginning of the paragraph made his knees wanting to die away.

But for Sakura was the opposite of Neji's knees.

Sakura's knees were melting from the sweet thought that Mr. Green said about her hair.

"Go on..." Ino yawned. As soon as she yawned her eyes were fixed at a still sleeping Shikamaru Nara.

"Uh, Hinata, what's wrong?" Kiba asked who had now dropped the evil act. "You're not Kiba..." Hinata said trembling. "Yes, I a-" Kiba couldn't continue since all of a sudden Hinata stab him at his hip with her kunai...and continuously.

"HINATA!!! BAKA! WTF?! YOU TRYING TO KILL KIBA?! THE HELL!!!!!!!!" I yelled as I directed Sakura and Ino to heal Kiba quickly. "Hinata get with the program!" i exclaimed. "HE'S SCARY WITH HIS EVIL ACT! DON'T BLAME ME!" I was seriously going to faint with the blood she had made. My goodness!

I even got scared that I told everyone to place all their weapons at my desk just in case. Phew!

Neji coughed and cleared his throat. "Go on, Neji. Spread my heart warming words to Sakura-chan" Lee smiled sweetly as Neji just glared at his smile.

Your pink hair is best amongst your youthful features! Forget about your green eyes! It looks like crap! Forget about your bosom. It's small, anyway! Your hair is the best it's because...

"Look, I can't continue it. It's useless" Neji said. "Just say it. Everyone's interested" Ino said as Neji shook his head vigorously. "C'mon, Neji, you can do it. After you say it, we'll train together. A unique training if you know what I mean" Tenten winked flirtingly at Neji as Neji grinned wildly.

"Your hair is the best it's because it's the same color as the bubblegum I chew everyday. Tada, done, now let's go training!" Neji yelled throwing the book away that hit poor Lee as he jumped on Tenten giving her a great kiss on the lips...ermm...in a playful way! Yeah!

"Neji-niisan, this is such a weird view to look at" Hinata said honestly. "Ugh, then don't look!" Neji complained and continued. "You know what, Neji...she's right. Ugh, get off me" Tenten said as she pushed Neji off her. "Why? What's wrong Tenten-chan?" Neji asked calmly and curiously.

"Your breath stinks" Tenten said as Neji was hurt...yes, hurt...weird prodigies.

"No, I don't!" "Uh...it's true...you do" Hinata said as Tenten smiled at her with confidence. "See?" Tenten smiled cutely as Neji's veins around his eyes grew thicker.

"Hmpf! women are troublesome" Neji said crossing his arms. "Troublesome...taking my line" Shikamaru got up and yawned. "See you two around." Neji said pretending that the criticism he got about his breath didn't exist at all. He then sat beside Shikamaru.

"Nara..." Neji said as Shikamaru grunted in a reply. Neji then went near to Shikamaru to scoff loudly for Shikamaru to smell his breath. "UGH! TROUBLESOME! THAT STINKS!" Shikamaru argued as Neji was disappointed.

"Get away from me!" Shikamaru said. "Smell it again. Maybe you thought something else was stinky" Neji said as he went nearer. "NO WAY! TROUBLESOME!!!!!!!" Shikamaru yelled as he lazily ran away and sat behind Choji.

"Dude, you gotta save me. Neji's breathe stinks hard...totally troublesome" Shikamaru said this with fear in his voice. "Huh? Oh sure...whatever" Choji said munching on his chips.

"Come on! Smell my breath!" Neji shouted as Shikamaru peered greatly behind Choji who was just munching his chips away peacefully.

"Hyuuga, you're such a disgrace to your clan" Sasuke smirked as Neji turned to stare at the Uchiha. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Neji shouted as Sasuke was too late. He smelled Neji's breath and fainted at the ground. "AH!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SHIKAMARU AND SASUKE?!" Ino yelled.

"Gah!!!" Kiba yelled as he ran to hide behind his team mates Akamaru, Shino and Hinata.

"Sasuke...you ok?" Ino said worriedly as she didn't receive reply. "SASUKE YOU BETTER SAY SOMETHING OR ELSE!" Ino yelled as Sasuke was still at the ground unconscious.

"Maybe I defeated him." Neji said as Ino flinched pinching her nose. "Ahhhhh!!!!!!!" Ino screamed as she hid behind Choji with Shikamaru. "No way! It's not that bad, right Lee?" Neji said turning to Lee.

_I cannot believe I turn to Lee for support of my breath's situation. I could've sworn that I didn't stink._

"Of course not, Neji! Your soul seems youthfully calm that your breath couldn't be the opposite of it, anyway!" Lee said proudly as Neji smiled. "SEE?!" Neji yelled as Shikamaru and Ino were hugging each other with goosebumps.

"Say, you're really warm, Shikamaru" Ino said as she hugged Shikamaru tightly and placed her head at Shikamaru's shoulders. "What?" Shikamaru said as she can feel her bosom against his chest.

_Okay, I feel kind of perverted...troublesome..._Shikamaru thought and shook his head as he pushed Ino away from him. "Hey!!!" Ino complained as Shikamaru just grunted. "Choji, do me a favor" Shikamaru said as he whispered at Choji's ear.

"Uhuh...yeah...ok...I can do that" Choji said as Choji stood face to face at Neji...

...and scoffed his breathe that made Neji waved his arms in the air and fell back on the Uchiha as Neji had just fainted too.

"Dattebayo!!! The prodigies are dead!" Naruto laughed pointing at the fainted Sasuke and Neji.

"Say pretty please again and I'll send destructive bugs to gnaw out your eyebrows" Shino muttered as Lee was muffling with a laughter and began to laugh. "Shino-kun is youthfully funny" Shino let go of Lee's collar and grunted. "I can't take this anymore!"

"Lee, get it right" I sighed. "All right!" Lee saluted me as I rolled my eyes.

"Say pretty please again and I'll send destructive bugs to gnaw out your eyebrows" Shino muttered as Lee now laughed out louder. "Oh man! I don't want to do this again!" Shino complained.

"I know how you feel. Lee get it right and I might let your idea of telling your youthful theories be accepted" I made a deal as Lee jumped in joy and nodded. He got the line right, yippee...

"I am so not picking Mr. Green." Sakura said feeling a bit hurt from the bottom of her broken heart.

"That must be stinky...damn!" Kiba said as Hinata just nodded shyly. Akamaru whined as Shino just laughed silently.

_This must be my entire fault. Poor Neji..._ Tenten sighed sadly.

"They're not going to wake up..." Naruto said as he kicked Sasuke and Neji softly. They were breathing but weirdly, they can't feel the pain.

"Dattebayo, can't we just continue the game?" Naruto complained as everyone nodded. Kiba went back to his spot. Shikamaru went to sit beside Shino as Ino went to where she sat at awhile ago.

"Okay, Mr. Blue...your answer?" Ino said directing her vision at Kiba.

"Ohh...umm..." Kiba scratched his head. _I guess I could just invent what an Uchiha like him could say..._

_NAH!!! There's a better answer._

"Okay, here we go" Kiba cleared his throat.

**DONE! LOL! so sorry, you're just going to have to wait for Kiba's brightful idea, wahahha!**

**yeah, hope you likey. i might update it tomorrow or day after tomorrow since i already got the continuation for this so stay tuned!**

**here are the votes, people:**

**Mr. Green- !!!!**

**Mr. Blue- !!!!!!!**

**Mr. Orange-**

**Lol, all I could say is….poor Naruto! LOL!**

**Anyway, keep on voting!!! Thanks to all the people that reviewed, faved and/or alerted this fic! Woohoo!! Byeee!**

**btw NaruHina fans there are going to be fluff between Naruto and Hinata soon! (yes, i'm a KibaHina fan but that doesn't mean i hate the NaruHina pair, wee!)**

**also, bare in mind that i tortured Neji coz...**

**...he was the only thing that could kill the writer's block! haha!**

**see ya, all! you guys take care! LABU!!! PSYCHE! BYEEEEEEEE!!!**


	17. Time for Flames, AN, Previews

Shoot! I feel so guiillltttyyy!!!

I really am totally seriously sorry!

**HERE IS A FACT! I AM NEVER EVER LEAVING THIS BORED FIC AT ALL!!!**

I hate the other fact that this will be in hiatus.

-Dodges tomatoes thrown at her-

Look, it's **school**, blame that place! Wahhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Yes, I'm here at the Middle East attending school at summer!_ THE IRONY!!

**CRUEL WORLD!!!**

But if it makes you happy, I am _halfway _to finishing the Sakura arc.

Why I'm not submitting the chappies yet?

Because, I have to give it to my beta hugslee13! (yesh, I have a beta, hehe)

Yes, I know halfway, halfway, grrrrrrrrrrr…………………………

Btw, here are the votes:

Lee (Mr. Green) - !!!!!!!

Sasuke (Mr. Blue) - !!!!!!!

Naruto (Mr. Orange) - !

Wow, Sasuke and Lee are on a tie.

And poor Naruto…

**Here's a lil preview:**

Team 7 peek:

"Who should I pick?" Sakura said to herself nervously.

Inner Sakura had to tell her "CHA! WHY DON'T YOU PICK MR-"

------------------

"Dattebayo! Choji why did you say that?!" Naruto said angrily as he could feel the Kyuubi controlling him.

------------------

"Hn. This isn't what I expected" Sasuke said as he knew he had to activate his Sharingan.

Team 8 peek:

"Naruto-kun…." Hinata sniffed as her index fingers were pushing together. "Why…?" Hinata whispered to herself.

------------------

"NOO!!!" Kiba panted as he was running away from getting killed.

------------------

"…" Shino didn't give a reply and just shoved him out of the way.

"Confucius says that….actually, forget it." Shino said coolly leaving the place to get what he needed.

Team 10 peek:

"Grr, I can't believe this is happening!" Ino screamed as she wanted to cut her hair off again…but she decided not to.

"I will totally seek revenge!" Ino yelled.

------------------

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru commented on the complicated situation he was in with a grunt.

------------------

"SEEK HIM!!!" Choji yelled like an angry bull as he clutched the chips in his arms strongly.

Team 13:

"Oh such joy! Youth! So wonderful!" Lee pranced around the place gracefully. He was so happy.

------------------

"Oh gosh, what did I do to deserve this?" Neji said dramatically placing his hand on his forehead.

------------------

"Why is he looking away?" Tenten thought as she felt her heart breaking.

And those are the previews for the Sakura arc. **FLAMES ARE ALLOWED!** Yes, weirdly, I don't want 'em but seeing as I know how it would feel when someone doesn't update a story, well, I will really understand.

See you!!!! Oh gosh, may the flames begin!

Comments are appreciated, lol, as if I'll get them, uhuhu.

**MY APOLOGIES AGAIN!!!**

Dammit, now I have to do my homework. See ya and you guys tc!!!


End file.
